Flying Away
by Raven Star
Summary: -A Dragon Ball GT!Pokémon crossover- An accident at Capsule Corps sends Son Pan and Giru into the Pokémon dimension. Now, far from home and stranded in an unknown world filled with strange and powerful creatures, what's a young quarter Saiyan to do?
1. Prologue: A New Adventure, and A New Fri...

**_A Dragon Ball GT - Pokemon Crossover_**

**_Disclaimers:_ **As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both ******_Dragon Ball GT_** and **_Pokemon_ **belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters (human or Pokemon) that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Author's Notes:_ **This story takes place about 1 year after Dragon Ball GT, and a few months after 'Mewtwo Strikes Back!' Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten have their tails back.

**_Flying Away_  
**Prologue: A New Adventure, and A New Friend  
By: Raven Star

**_~Son Residence, Early morning~_**

Son Pan was lying down on her bed, with her arms crossed behind her head as she stared blankly at the ceiling for a few moments, as a long slim brown tail curled and uncurled itself lazily on her left side just enjoying the silence, as a tear ran down her cheek. She was dressed in black jeans and a blue t-shirt, with her old orange bandanna tied around her head.

With a silent sigh of defeat, she glanced over at her nightstand; she looks at a picture frame holding two pictures within that had only been taken the year before. One picture showed Trunks, Giru, Chibi-Gokou, and herself at age 14 posing in the picture with the background of one of the planets they'd visited during their search for the Dark Star Dragonballs.

One picture showed Pan with her arms wrapped around Gokou's neck in a loose hug as she and Gokou both grinned at the camera giving it a victory sign with their fingers, while Gokou held out 4 star Dark Dragon ball that they had found, with one hand, while Trunks stood off to one side, with his arms crossed over his chest in a very Vegita-like way as he also smiled smugly for the camera, while Giru sat perched on Trunks' shoulder.

The second picture in the frame was a few months later after their return to Earth, with the entire family and all their friends together. It showed Pan and SSJ4 Gokou grinning at the camera, with Pan sitting on Gokou's shoulder, while Gokou held onto her with one hand. That was the last two pictures of the two of them together that she possessed before he had disappeared with the Dragonballs the year before, and she missed him.

Pan remembered that day very well, when they all still had believed that Gokou was going to come back soon like he always did in the past, but then they got messages from Piccolo and Krillin asking about Gokou. They two were the last ones to see Gokou that day, before he disappeared.

They had even contacted King Kai and Piccolo in the underworld to have them check with King Yenma to find out if Gokou had crossed over into the underworld, but turned up nothing.

"Grandpa..." Pan said quietly as a tear trailed down her cheeks, as she picked up the picture frame and held it up. Today was the 1-year anniversary of Son Gokou's 'death', and it still hurt to think that she might never see him again in this lifetime, or even in the next one, when he left with the Dragonballs. Everyone else had already come to terms with the fact that Gokou may never come back this time.

During that short time that the two of them had been together, neither of them had ever gotten to have any special quality time with each other like back when she was four years old, except for the time they had spent searching first for the Darkstar Dragonballs, then returning to earth and fighting Bebi, then the normal dragon balls were turned evil.

Pan looked down at her tail as it curled up next to her, waving against the white sheets of her bed, as she remembered that only a few hours after Gokou had left with Shenlong, all of the hybrid sayajin's sprouted monkey tails, that only grew back after a few every time they tried to remove them, before finally giving up all together on the idea.

As Pan thought back on the past, she slowly dozed off, as exhaustion took over her.

* * *

**_~Pan's Dream~_**

Pan dreamed was floating in a strange world, the sky was a myriad of different colors, while the ground was covered in clouds or smoke.

"**_Wake up._" **A voice called from somewhere in a insistent pleading tones. "******_Please. Ai-chan wake up_**_._" The voice sounded like it belonged to a scared young boy that had been crying.****** "****_Don't leave me too..._" **the voice whined.

"Hmmm Who?" Pan asked sleepily as she opened her eyes, as she looked up. Blinking her eyes in surprise she found herself somewhere that was both unfamiliar, yet left her feeling like she had been there before at the same time. "Where am I?" she asked as she scanned the area with her eyes. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she started to realize that she felt different too. Looking down at herself, she realized what it was. She no longer had the body of a 16 year old, but now looked more like a 5 year old. As she took in the changes to her body, she then noticed her hair. Instead of being it's usual black, it was now a deep chocolate brown.

As Pan looked around at what could only be an endless void, she finally spots a glowing bright blue of light nearby, and finds herself drawn to it. As she gets closer to the light, she sees that it's not simply a light at all, but a glowing violet cat-like creature with a long tail, who looked to be no older than two or three years old, who was kneeling over something. As she got closer, she could see the tears running down the creature's cheeks.

"M.T.?" she said, the name coming unbidden to her lips, as she stared at the strange animal yet it seemed right at the same time, though it seemed that it couldn't see or hear her. As she reached out a hand to touch the form before her, her hands only passed through it.

"What, the...?" Pan thought as she looked down at her hands, then back at the strange creature. '_I wonder what happened to make it so sad._' She thought to herself. She could feel it's sadness and pain as if it were her own, and it confused her to no end. Wanting to try and comfort it, she reached out once more, when...

"Pan-chan! Pan-chan! Wake up, Pan-chan!" a loud voice called from somewhere far away.

Pan looked back in the direction she had come from, then back at the creature before her, only to see that it along with everything else around her was starting to fade away. All of sudden she found herself being pulled away from the strange area.

* * *

"Pan-chan!" Giru's mechanical voice cried out as he floated over Pan's sleeping body, his red eye blinking on and off in worry. Giru had been living with the Son's for the past year since his arrival on Earth, after finally becoming best friends with Pan, and was her constant companion.

Giru had come into Pan's room to see if she was ready to go to Capsule Corps yet, only to find her sound asleep on her bed, tossing and turning on the mattress. His sensors detected an increase of heart rate and agitation in the teen's movements, causing him to worry.

Not knowing what to do, since Gohan and Vidal had already left for Capsule Corp, Giru could only hover over the bed calling Pan's name in hopes of waking her up. After a few minutes of getting no response from the young saiyajin, Giru left the room for a few seconds before returning, carrying, and half dragging a small cup, half filled with water, in his small arms.

"Pan." He tried again, hoping to not to have to resort to using the water only to stop when he noticed that Pan was finally starting to wake up. Floating over to the nightstand, Giru set the cup on the nightstand and flew over to Pan, landing on the mattress and stood to left side of Pan's body, waiting expectantly for Pan to awaken.

After a few moments, Pan's eyes finally fluttered open, as she stared blankly around the room in confusion, before she finally spotted Giru watching her.

"Giru, what is it? What's wrong?" Pan asked sleepily as she sat up on the bed, and stretched. "Is it time to go already?" Even though Giru didn't have any physical features, Pan could already tell that Giru was worried about something from the way that his red eye was blinking.

"Hai, Gohan-san and Vidal-san have already left." Giru announced, before a not of worry could be heard in his voice as he continued. "Giru was worried about Pan-chan." Giru said immediately as he climbed up into Pan's lap. "Pan-chan was tossing and turning in bed, sending pillow's flying and everything else. I tried to wake up Pan-chan, but Pan-chan wouldn't wake up. I thought to try and splash you with water, and was just coming back when you finally started to wake up."

Pan stared down at Giru for a few moments before reaching down to scoop up Giru into her arms to hold him close. "Nothing to worry about, Giru-chan." She said soothingly, "I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare." Pan said in a soothing tone. "Come on. We don't want to be late, now do we? I still need to get ready." She announced, putting on a forced cheerful front as she started to remove her t-shirt.

"Pan," Giru started, only to be interrupted as Pan tossed her t-shirt onto him.

"I don't want to talk about it Giru." Pan insisted. "Now, Do you mind getting out of my room so that I can change in peace?" she demanded as she turned her back on him, and walks over to her dresser drawer and starts rummaging through it.

Giru managed to get out of the shirt, in time to see Pan's back facing him. Remaining silent for a few moments, he let out a low whistle, that could only be passed off as a sigh, before he let the shirt fall to the floor, and he flew out of the room to give Pan her privacy.

* * *

**_~10 minutes later, Capsule Corp~_**

Pan and Giru flew high over Satan city on their way towards Capsule Corps. Pan was now dressed in lime green pants, a white t-shirt with the logo '#1 Bad Girl,' printed on the front, with a SD picture of herself in a launching a high kick. Covering the shirt was a red vest. Slung over one shoulder was a medium sized blue backpack, which held all of the essentials.

After flying in silence, the two finally arrived at Capsule Corps where they could immediately hear the sound of retro music playing coming from the backyard.

As they touched down Pan could see that the whole gang was there. Off near the barbecue grill, Tien was busy talking to Yamcha, Gohan and Krillen about work while they drank, while Bulma served up food from the grill, while Videl was sitting at a patio table talking with Android #18.

As she glanced around the area, she spots Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Turtle, Yajerobi and Chaotzu sitting on a sheet, under a shady tree, playing a game of poker. Pan hid a grin as she saw from the large amount of money that was piled up in front of Chaotzu, that the little china doll man was the one who was on a winning streak, and she could see Vegita dozing on the other side of the tree, with his arms propped up behind his head.

After greeting everybody, Pan and Giru made their way towards the far end looking for the others as she started walking the grounds in search of her friends.

Goten was in the swimming pool with his fiance, Paris, as they two goofed off, splashing each other, as they played a game of pool volleyball, with Ubu on the other side of the net.

Goten glanced up as he spots Pan making her way towards the pool, and waves at her along with Paris. "Hey Pan-chan. And Giru" Goten called out cheerfully, as he swam over to the pools edge and pulled himself out of the water. "You took your time arriving, squirt."

"Hiya Pan-chan." Paris said she swam after Goten, and climbed out of the pool with his help, before moving to stand next to him, linking her arm with his as she rested her head on shoulder.

"Hi Uncle Goten, Paris." Pan said as smiled at them, giving them a shrug, "I fell asleep, I just lost track of time," she admitted, before changing the subject. "Have you guys seen Trunks and Bra?" she asked.

"Nope. But I got word from Trunks earlier that because of a board meeting he's in, he might be late for the party, and as far as I know, Bra's still inside of the house." Goten said as he stared at Pan, with a concerned look on his features. "But she told me to tell you to head on inside if I saw you before she did."

"Oh, well thanks, Uncle Goten," Pan said as she turned to head inside of Capsule Corps, with Giru right behind her.

* * *

**_~Capsule Corp~_**

As Pan entered Capsule Corps, she started to make her way up the stairs to where Bra's bedroom was located, when she heard Bra's voice coming from first floor of the building near where Bulma's laboratory was located, and Pan made a quick detour following the voices.

As she made her way through the halls, Bra's voice could be heard more clearly confirming Pan's first suspicion that it was coming from Bulma's laboratory, and Pan could see a strange light coming from the room ahead.

As she stepped through the door of the lab, she could see Bra was busy talking with of Bulma's assistants who was working on files, while other workers ran around holding clipboards and jotting down notes, and taking readouts coming from a huge machine that stood left corner of the lab.

"Hey Bra," Pan called as she stepped into the lab, stopping to lean against a nearby wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's going on? I would have thought you'd be outside enjoying the party by now."

"I was, except I was hijacked, by mom." Bra said as she turned around to glance over at Pan, her long blue hair swinging in the air. "She wanted me to supervise on what's going on, in the lab until she comes back inside."

"By what?" Pan asked.

"Mom's latest invention." Bra said as she pointed towards the large machine in the corner. "She called it a 'Transdimensional thermo something." She said with disinterested shrug.

"That's 'Thermal Atomic Transdimensional Transporter' or TATT for short, Bra." One of the workers said as he walked over to the two girls, clipboard in hand, as he glanced at the clipboard for a moment. "I've already sent one of scientists to go get your mother, Bra, I believe that it's almost ready for a test run."

"Good, cause I want to get out here, and go join the others outside." Bra said with a pout as she turned away from her companions.

Pan eyed the machine with new interest as she stared at it for a moment. "What's it supposed to do?"

"What Mrs. Briefs is hoping, is that once it's completed and tested out, we would be able to travel to different dimensions, or more importantly bring thing here to our dimension to study." The scientist said, as he tucked the clipboard under one arm and held out his free hand. "I'm Dr. Sevarius, at your service, Ms?"

"I'm Son Pan." Pan said as she took the scientist's hand and shook it.

"It's an honor to meet one of the members of the Son family." Sevarius said with a slight smile on his face. "I've heard a lot about your family over the years. Most of it being about your grandfather." Sevarius said, before his smile faded, turning into a sad look. "I'm sorry about your family's lost."

Before Pan could answer, Bulma came into the room followed by Trunks, who was still dressed in a business suit, even though he had removed his jacket and was carrying it draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, big brother. Come to watch the show?" Bra asked in a teasing tone as she stared at Trunks.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Bra." Trunks said matter of factly as he greeted Pan with a warm smile. "Hi Pan."

"Hi Trunks." Pan said as a blush crept to her cheeks as she looked away.

"All right everybody." Bulma said as she put on a white lab coat, and a pair of protective glasses. "Let's find out exactly how well the T.A.T.T. is going to work on it's first test run." Bulma ordered as she turned towards Trunks, Bra and Pan. "Kids, if you're going to be hanging around, you're going to need to put on those protect glasses on that table."

As everybody watched as the T.A.T.T machine was switched on, the entire lab was bathed in a bright blue glow of light, as a loud humming sound could be heard. As Pan peered through the light from behind her sunglasses, she thought she saw some kind of movement coming from the portal. As things came into more focus, she finally saw what it was.

"Did you guys see that?" Pan asked as she stared deeply into the light.

"See what, Pan?" Bulma called over through the noise that the machine was making.

"It's probably nothing but I thought I saw a large bird made out of flames in the portal." Pan said stared a moment more before shaking her head. "But that's impossible."

Just then the T.A.T.T machine started shaking and sputtering as his sparks started to fly out of it, as a loud rumbling sound could be heard, as the entire lab was filled with a earsplitting roar.

"Mom, what's going on!" Bra cried out as she covered her ears with her hands, shouting to make sure that she was heard.

"I think we used too much power." Bulma shouted as she, "It's starting to overload! Everybody out of the lab now!"

All of the scientist started to make a break for the doors, as they covered theirs ears, with Bra not that far behind them, as the teenager stopped to turn back.

Trunks was carrying his mother on his shoulder as he carried her towards the exit, when he noticed that one of their group wasn't with them. Spinning back around he saw Pan was still right where she was

"Trunks, I can't move." Pan exclaimed as she tried to take a step towards the doorway, as pain hit her mind in full force, forcing her to her knees. Giru stood by her side, clutching her clothes in a tight grip.

"Hold on, Pan" Trunks ordered, as he bit back a curse, Trunks quickly set Bulma outside the laboratory door as he rushed back into the lab, heading straight for Pan and Giru.

Just then the a blue light suddenly shoots out of the machine, and strikes Pan, and before everyone's stunned eyes, both Pan and Giru started to fade away.

"**_PAN!_**" Trunks shouted as he hurried after her. The last thing he saw of Pan was the sight of her looking up at him with a pained look on her face as she reached out towards him, calling out his name in a soundless voice, before both she and Giru faded completely from view.**

* * *

****_~Later~_**

Pan slowly stirred as pain racked her body, as consciousness came back to her. "Oh, my aching body!" she whined silently to herself, '_I just hope the others are okay..._'

Realizing that she was lying face down on a hard surface, with a low groan of pain, she slowly pushed herself up, getting her hands cut and scraped against the twigs and pine needles that lay on the ground.

'_Wait a minute, **twigs and pine needles?**' she thought incredulously as her mind and sight finally cleared up enough to finally see her surroundings. Instead of seeing what should have been a destroyed lab, she found herself sitting inside of a forest. As she pushed herself up into a sitting position, she bit back a sharp hiss filled with pain as pain shot through her left arm._

Holding her arm gingerly, she pulled up the sleeves of her shirt, to examine her arm to examine the damage, revealing her arm was covered in cuts and bruises, and was bleeding from some of the cut. And there were a few burns on her arm.

"Where the hell am I? How did I get in a forest?" she exclaimed as she looked around for any sign of the others, but saw that she was completely alone. Searching the area once more with her eyes, she spots her backpack nearby, half submerged by leaves. Sitting up, she reaches over for the backpack, busily dusting it off, before unzipping it and looking inside, finding everything still in order. Pulling out her capsule carrying case, she opened it, and pulled out a capsule. Pushing the top down, and then holding her hand out, the capsule exploded, turning into a cellular phone.

"I hope I'm somewhere near Satan City. If this is one the guys idea of a joke." She thought angrily, as she flipped the phone open, she dialed the number for Capsule Corp. After a few moments of ringing, the operators' voice came online.

"We're sorry, but the number that you dialed is not in service. If you believe this message to be an error, please hang up and try again later."

"Huh?" Pan exclaimed as she looked at the phone in surprise. '_Even if I wasn't in Satan City anymore, I should have at least gotten a different message than that._' She thought as she hung up and dialed Capsule Corp's number three more times only to get the same response.

"What's going on here?" Pan thought angrily. Finally getting fed up, she turned the cell phone back into a capsule and put it away, before pushing herself up to her feet, she cupped her hands up to her face and starts yelling, her tail waving around in the air irritably. "Hello is anyone out there? Trunks-kun! Bra-chan! Bulma-san! Minna! Are you guys here?" she shouted.

"Pan...chan..." a weak voice called from somewhere behind her.

Pan spun around to look in the location of the voice, and spots the familiar ball-like shape of Giru floating slowly towards her, looking as battered as Pan felt. "Giru!" Pan cries out as she rushes over to the tiny robot, scooping him up into her arms, and holding him close. "Giru are you okay?" she demanded. "Have you seen the others anywhere?"

"Don't... know..." Giru said weakly as his red eye glowed. "Can only detect Pan-chan's ki pattern. If others are here, then their not anywhere close by that Giru can find."

"Kuso!" Pan cursed as she looked around the area once more, reaching out with her powers for any sign of the others familiar ki patterns, but couldn't find anything.

* * *

Pan and Giru flew through the mid-afternoon sky as they looked around at the landscape below. Giru was busy taking down information and input on the landscape and strange creatures that they saw as they flew by, while Pan only stared in surprise and awe.

A flock of Pidgey's and Pidgeot's, rousted from their roosting spots in the trees as the duo flew by, took to the air, and followed after them, some of the younger and less cautious pidgey's flew in closer to get a better look at the strange flying human.

Down below, a small group of Ponyta were running along the ground after the odd group, having spotted them earlier.

"Giru, just what is this place? What's with all these strange animals, and birds?" Pan demanded as after a few moments, Pan held out her left arm and one of the Pidgey's flew up close and latches onto her outstretched arm, and Pan gently pulls her arm close so not to scare the small birds and pets it's head, ruffling it's feathers, earning her a few happy coo's and chirps for a few moments, before letting the Pidgey go, and the flock flew off.

"Not know." Giru said plainly as he floated over to Pan so that they were looking directly at one another. "There's no data of this place or the creatures that exist here in my databanks."

Pan took in that little bit of information for a moment, as she stared off into the distance, as a swarm of more strange animals came flying by, passing her up. "That'd mean that Bulma-san's T.A.T.T machine actually worked. If we're in another dimension, I wonder if the others are here too. And if so where are they?" she wondered to silently to herself.

Pan was so caught up in her thoughts, when

"**_PIKAAA!_"**

Pan's attention turned back towards the ground where she saw an unusual sight down below. On the ground she could see a large strange looking yellow mouse with black red stripes and a lightning bolt shaped tail running away from what looked like 10 or more of some equally strange looking birds that resembled cranes, except they were brown and pink, that were dive-bombing the rodent.

"Pika.._CHU!_"

As Pan watched the rodent dodged another ariel attack, and ran a few more feet ahead before shooting off a blast of electrical energy towards the birds, electrocuting some of the birds, before continuing to run away.

Pan's eyes widen in surprised at the attack, feeling the mouse's energy level spike upwards as it released the attack, but also noticed that the animal was beginning to tire out at the same time as it released another attack at the attacking birds.

"Giru, come on, we have to help." Pan said as she descend headfirst for the ground, with Giru not that far behind.

* * *

Pikachu ran as fast as her legs could carry her, as she released another Thundershock at the Fearrows, sending several of them flying backwards. Already growing tired from the both running and releasing electrical attacks at her pursuers, she knew deep down that she didn't reach some kind of cover soon, the Fearrow's would have her.

Her small form already covered in bruises from the Fearrow's attacks, she already weakening her small body, she glanced backwards over her shoulder to see where the Fearrow's were, and wound up miss seeing the rock in her way, causing her legs to hit the rock head on, and sending her flying forward in a crumpled heap.

"Pika..." Pikachu whined in pain, as she keeping her eyes closed for a few moments, before she tried to stand back up on wobbly legs, to face her attackers head on, knowing that they had her. She could here their cawing laughter, as they circled her waiting to deal the final blow.

"Pika-CHU!" Charging up the last of her reserve power she tried to release a strong Thundershock attack, only to find that her power had dwindled down to nothing, as the small burst of electricity shorted out before it could even go no more that 2 feet into the air. Looking up at the Fearrow's in fear, all she could do was wait for the end to come. "Pika..."

With a triumphant caw, the lead Fearrow swooped down going in for the kill, when...

A shadow followed by a sudden swooshing sound came, and the next thing any of the Fearrow's knew, the Pikachu was gone, and the lead Fearrow, unable to stop his descent, wound up with a beak full of grass and dirt.

"Spear?" the other Spearow's called, in confusion as they looked around for the missing Pikachu, wondering where it could have gone, while their leader was squawking angrily while he was busy spitting out dirt.

"Looking for something, birdbrains?" a cold voice called from somewhere above them.

All of the Spearrow's looked up in the direction that the voice was coming from, and see... a flying human? In her arms was the missing Pikachu, which she cradled gently in her arms like a baby, and next to her was a strange looking Metal Pokemon with one eye. What shocked the Fearrows the most was the fact that the human was simply flying in the air as easily as any of them, without the help of any other, and they could plainly see what looked like a furry tail waving furiously around behind her.

"_FEAROWW!_" the leader cried out in anger as he took to the air, planning to take out the human that had dared to take away it's meal from him. Fearow released a Gust attack at Pan hoping to knock both her and her metal companion out of the sky.

Pan easily dodged the attack, not loosening her grip on Pikachu even once, while Giru grabbed hold of the back of her shirt as she dodged, taking him with her.

Before Fearrow could attack again, Pan shifted Pikachu to one arm, while using her free hand to fire off a warning shot from her palm, that went down the bird Pokemon's back, singeing it's feathers, and causing it to stop in midattack to stare at her in stunned surprise.

"I don't think so, birdy. You're not getting this mouse. You and you're friends might as well get out of here before I decide to make all of you my dinner for tonight." She said in a threatening tone as she channeled her ki through her hand once, to form another ball of energy and immediately points it out the flock of Fearrows.

It didn't take the Fearrow's long to turn tail and fly away as they could to get away from human, who in their eyes possessed the powers of a Pokemon.

"That was way too easy." Pan said with a grin, before she looked down at the strange looking mouse in her arms. "Hey are you okay now?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down so that she wouldn't scare Pikachu anymore than she already was.

Pikachu only stared in surprise at the human that held onto her, before instinct took over and she started to struggle to get free, not noticing that they weren't on the floor. It tried to give off an electric attack, only to find that the attack was just as weak as the last one, so she tried biting and kicking.

"Hey quit it!" Pan exclaimed, a little annoyed at attempted electrical shock. "You really don't want me to accidentally drop you, you know. Do you know how high up you are from the ground?"

"Pi..." Pikachu asked, stopping her struggle as she glanced up first at the serious look on Pan's features, before chancing to glance down at the ground below, and lets out a startled squeak before her paws scrambled to get a better hold on Pan's shirt as her panic came back. "Pika! Pika chu."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." Pan said reassuringly, as she got a better grip on Pikachu's small form. Having noticed that it seemed that the strange animal seemed to understand everything that she was saying, she continued on. "I'm just guessing here, but I figure that you can understand me. I didn't go to all that trouble of saving you from those birds only to wind up killing you myself, would I? You're badly hurt and I need to get you someplace where you can be treated, then once you're better I'll bring you back to the wild, okay?"

Pikachu stared up at Pan with dubious look on it's features, not relaxing her grip on Pan's shirt for a moment, but finally conceded, giving Pan a short nod of it's head, as she curled up to get into a more comfortable position in her arms. "Pika pi, pika chu." Pikachu said as she stared up at Pan.

A pained look crossed Pan's face as she stared blankly down at Pikachu not knowing what the Pokemon was saying.

Giru was busy doing a scan "Translating... translating..." he said mechanically, making loud beeping sounds as he recorded the sounds that Pikachu was making a few moments before announcing. "translation complete."

Pan turned towards Giru with a surprised look on her face. "What was that Giru? What translation are you are talking about?"

"Giru now can translate whatever Pikachu says into English." Giru explained enthusiastically. "She just said 'Thank you for helping me against the Fearrows.'"

"Thanks Giru," Pan said with a grateful smile. "Pikachu?" Pan asked as she looked down at the rodent in her arms, a questioning look in her eyes. "Is that what you are? And Fearrows were those bird things that were attacking you?"

"Pika." Pikachu said, nodding enthusiastically, before letting out a small yawn as its eyes started to droop. "Pika pi.." she said tiredly.

"Alright Pikachu, then just rest for awhile. I'll get you to some help soon." Pan said as she hovered in the air for a few moments. As Pikachu drifted off to sleep, Pan turned her attention towards Giru once more. "Giru, can you find the location of the nearest town around here? We'll need to see if there's someplace there that can treat Pikachu."

Giru hummed for a few moments as he did a thorough scan of the area from all directions, sending the scanner's light out as far as he could. After a few moments, he stopped and pointed towards the North. "Sensors detect that there is a city nearby, Pan-chan. About 30 kilometers north." he reported.

"Good." Pan said as she gently tucked Pikachu in her arms, then reached for Giru, ordering him to grab a hold of her and hold on. "Giru hold on to me."

Once they were ready, Pan powered up and shot through the air in the direction the Giru had pointed out to her.

* * *

**_~Viridian City, 10 Minutes later~_**

Officer Jenny was making her usual street patrols outside on her motorbike, when a sudden wind caught her by surprise, nearly blowing both herself and her bike over, if her quick reflexes hadn't saved her in time and swerved, pulling up to the curb and parked. Stepping away from the bike she noticed how everyone on the streets were now looking up into the sky with shocked looks on their faces.

Following everyone's gaze, she finally see's what has their attention, as a longhaired brunette girl was starting to touch down on the street from the air. What surprised her the most was that the girl seemed to be able to fly in the air without the assistance of a Flying Pokemon or anything else for that matter.

The strange girl was ignoring the stares that she was receiving as she glanced around the area for something, before turning around to walk in Jenny's direction. That was when Jenny noticed that the girl was carefully carrying an unconscious Pikachu in one arm, while another metallic looking Pokemon clung to her shoulder.

When it looked like the girl was about to simply walk past Jenny without stopping, Jenny reached out a hand to stop her, bringing the girls attention towards her immediately. "Hold it right there young lady. Do you have a Pokemon license?"

* * *

Pan only stared at officer Jenny with a confused look on her face. Before touching down, she had wrapped her tail around her waist so that it wouldn't draw attention, and was keeping it hidden under her t-shirt. During the trip to the city she had removed her vest and wrapped Pikachu's body with it, to make it more comfortable, leaving only Pikachu's head and tail sticking out of the cloth.

"A... what license?" she asked confusedly, before taking in the older woman's uniform, immediately deciding that she must be a police officer. "No I don't have one. I don't even know what a Pokemon is, officer."

"I'm officer Jenny, and how can you _not_ know what a Pokemon is? Everyone knows what they are." Officer Jenny demanded eyes narrowed in suspicion before pointing directly first Pikachu, then at Giru. "That Pikachu and the other one are Pokemon, which is short for Pocket Monsters." she said while taking a better look at Giru. "Though I've never seen that one before. It must be a new breed. Do they belong to you?"

'_So that's what she is,_' Pan thought silently to herself before shaking her head. "I've never seen one until today, Pikachu doesn't belong to me. I rescued her from a flock of Spearrows that were attacking her about 30 kilometers south from here. I'm only bringing her into town so I can find a place to heal her then send her back into the wild like I promised her. And Giru's not a Pokemon. He's a robot. A... friend of mine built him."

"A robot huh," Jenny said skeptically as she glanced at Giru once more, as Giru waved one mechanical arm at her in a friendly manner, before turning her full attention to Pikachu, finally taking notice of the injuries that covered the pokemon's body, and her expression immediately softened "Oh my god. Poor little thing. Those Spearrows really worked it over. You need to take it straight to the Pokemon center right away so that it can be treated."

"A Pokemon center?" Pan asked in confusion. "Where can I find one, officer Jenny?"

Officer Jenny quickly motioned towards the sidecar attached to her motor bike, "Just hop on, and I'll take you there personally." She said cheerfully as she hurried over to the bike and hopped on, and started to rev the engine. "After that incident last year, when the center was blown up, it's finally back up and running."

Seeing no other option left to her, Pan walked over and climbed into the sidecar, settling Pikachu's body on her lap for a few seconds as she put on the helmet that officer Jenny handed her, and fastening a seatbelt that happened to be lying on floor, before picking up the Pokemon once more.

Giru floated down from his perch on Pan's shoulder and took a seat at the bottom of the sidecar in between her legs, as he glanced up towards Pan, his single glowing red eye blinking.

Jenny glanced backwards at her passengers to make sure that they were secure before giving a satisfied nod, and then revved up the engine once more before pulling away from the curb. "I'll get you there in no time at all, so just hold on tight, and no yelling." She ordered just before the bike started speeding through the street at breakneck speed.

Pan could only let out a startled yelp that a sound that was quickly smothered by the incoming rushing wind as the motorbike rode through the streets. Involuntarily clutching Pikachu tighter to her bother, she quickly loosened her grip when she heard Pikachu give out a slight whimper.

"Pika..."

"Sorry Pikachu, I didn't mean to do that." Pan whispered to the still sleeping Pokemon, silently hoping that her strength hadn't done any more damage to the Pokemon, than there already was from the earlier attack.

The motorbike made it to the Pokemon center in no time at all, as Officer Jenny drove the bike up the steps, and through the automatic sliding glass doors, before bringing it to a screeching halt in front of the reception desk.

Nurse Joy glanced up from her papers, and looked at the police officer with an irritated glance. "Oh, not again, Jenny!" she exclaimed as she frowned at the blue haired woman. "When are you going to park that bike outside, and come into the center like normal people?" she asked disdainfully as she glanced at the barely visible skid marks on the tiles. "That tile is brand new."

"Sorry, Joy. But we got another emergency." Jenny said as she slid off of the bike, and heads towards the sidecar, and helps Pan out. "This Pikachu needs some medical help."

"Can you treat Pikachu, Nurse Joy? I think she's in really bad condition," Pan was still a little wobbly from the wild ride in Officer Jenny's sidecar, and half out of it.

"Oh my. What happened that poor Pikachu?" Nurse Joy exclaimed once seeing the condition of the Pikachu in Pan's arms, Joy's anger at Officer Jenny immediately evaporated, as her nursing instincts kicked in, as she rushes over and takes Pikachu from Pan's arms, and hands the rodent to two waiting Chansey who had come to the group pulling a stretcher.

"Chansey, chansey, chan.." one of the Chansey said cheerfully as she took Pikachu from Joy's arms and gently placed the electric mouse on the stretcher, and helped her partner push/pull the stretcher back operating room.

"Thank you Chansey, I'll be there in a few moments." Nurse Joy called after the retreating Pokemon, before turning back to Pan with a stern look. "How can you ___allow_ your Pikachu to get into that condition? It could have been badly hurt or even killed!" she demanded angrily. '_Talk about dej vu This conversation seems all **too** familiar._' She thought silently to herself, as she remembered another young trainer and _his_ Pikachu that had arrived at the center the year before.

"She's not mine. I just found her out in the forest. She was being attacked by a group of..." Pan said defensively, involuntarily taking a step back under the onslaught of Nurse Joy's anger, only to stop as she tried to remember the name of the birds that had attacked Pikachu. After a few moments of drawing up nothing except a blank, she turned her attention towards Giru for the answer. "Giru-chan, what were those birds called again?"

"Spearows." Giru said automatically in a loud mechanical voice.

"What he said," Pan said in response. "I only scared them off before they could do anymore harm to Pikachu." She said as a dark scowl settled over her features, as she remembered the incident. "Those stupid birds were ganging up Pikachu, wearing her down until she was too tired to fight anymore before they tried to move in for the kill. If I hadn't been there, they would've..."

"It's all right" Nurse Joy asked, staring at Pan for a moment, looking between Pan and Giru for a moment, before deciding to let the subject drop for the moment. "Exactly how many Spearows were there?"

Officer Jenny stood off to one side to listen in on Pan's answer.

"I think there was about 5 to 10 Spearow's chasing after her." Pan said, completely missing the look stunned looks that passed on Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny's faces as they shared a glance between them.

Glancing at Pan's waist for any sign of a pokeball belt, only to find none, Jenny asked the one question that was going through both women's minds at the moment.

"If what you say is true, then how did you get rid of them? Spearow's are known for being ruthless, especially when they have a target in sight. With that number you gave us, it has to be impossible for you to have gotten away without a scratch." Jenny cut in, as she reached out to grip Pan's arm. "I don't see any pokeballs on you and that Pikachu obviously has been hurt, so how did you get rid of the Spearows without a Pokemon? And another thing I want to know, how were you able to fly like that earlier without the help of a flying Pokemon." She demanded.

"Flying without the help of a Pokemon?" Nurse Joy wondered silently to herself as she watched at the exchange between the two other women.

"I don't think that's none of your business." Pan said, barely holding back a wince of pain from where Jenny had grabbed her arm, a surly tone in her voice as she scowled at Officer Jenny, jerking her arm out of Officer Jenny's grip. "Flying through the air's just as natural to me as walking on the ground to any of you guys." She said with a shrug as she turned her back to the two women, folding her arms behind her head as she walked away and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Look you, I want some answers." Officer Jenny started only to be cut off by Joy who held out a hand to stop her.

"Jenny hold on a minute." Joy commanded, before she made her way towards Pan, and took a seat next to Pan. "Are you all right? I noticed that it looked like you were in pain when Jenny grabbed your arm." She asked in a kind voice. She had seen how Pan had reacted when Jenny had grabbed her arm, seeing all the signs of someone in pain, and her nursing instincts kicked in once more.

"I'm fine." Pan snapped as she jerked away from Nurse Joy when the nurse reached out towards her injured arm. "It's only my arm. It's only has a few burns on it, and it got banged up a bit _before_ I rescued Pikachu from the Spearows." She said.

"You should still let us have get arm treated in case it becomes worse than it already is, or gets infected." Nurse Joy insisted as she finally managed to get Pan to hold still long enough so that she could pull the sleeves of Pan's shirt up, so that she could get a better look at it. After a few moments of probing and examining the injury, she finally nodded her head in agreement. Motioning towards one of the center's Chansey's who was waiting patiently nearby.

"It doesn't look that bad, though you might not want to be using it for awhile." Nurse Joy said after a quick inspection of the arm wound before turning her attention back on Chansey, "Chansey, can you please, get me some bandages and medication, and bring it to room 5?"

"Chansey!" Chansey called happily as she turned around and heads into the storage area, to retrieve the requested items.

"As for you, will you please follow me, so that I can treat your arm properly?" Nurse Joy said, as she stood up, dusting off her uniform, as she heads towards the one of the doors behind the check in counter. "Just follow me please, Ms." She said in a tone that said that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Stopping in front of the door. "That reminds me. You didn't say what your name is."

"My name is Pan." Pan said as she reluctantly stood up and walks after Nurse Joy. "Son Pan." She said casually, before calling over her shoulder when it looked like Giru was about to follow them. "Giru, stay there. This shouldn't take too long."

Following Nurse Joy into room 5, and following Nurse Joy's instructions, she moved behind a curtain and changed into a hospital gown, so that nothing would be in the way as her arm was being treated.

"Look, Nurse Joy, I'm telling you there's nothing for you to worry about." Pan complained as she glowered at Nurse Joy's back, as the nurse had turned away to search through some cupboards. "I've had worse, believe me. And I'm a fast healer."

"There's always a need to worry, Pan, in cases like this. Better be safe than sorry I always say." Nurse Joy said turned back to face Pan, holding a small bottle of antiseptic and cotton swabs in her hands as she moved over towards the table, placing the items to the left of Pan. "And those burns should be properly treated or else when they do heal they might leave scars."

"I'm used to having scars," Pan said as she looked at the nurse.

"Can you please hold out your arm for me?" Joy said, as she began to pour some of the antiseptic on a cotton swab. "I need to get that cleaned off before I can wrap it. This might hurt a little bit."

Pan only let out an exasperated sigh, as she did what she was told, and held out her injured arm. A few seconds later she instantly regretted it as a searing pain shot through her arm as the antiseptic was applied gently to wounds. Pan bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, and releasing a lot of profanities from her mouth. Unconsciously, her tail started to unwrap from around her waist.

'_I thought she said it would hurt a _little_!_' Pan thought angrily to herself, as she let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding until now.

Nurse Joy glanced up at Pan, seeing the expression on the younger girls face as she tried to force herself from screaming in pain, and gave her a sympathetic look, as she finished cleaning up the wound. "Sorry about that. But this just shows you exactly how serious the wound is, if it hurts you that much from just one dab. Though I will admit you're handling it a lot better." She added as she finally finished, and started putting things away.

"Like I said. I'm used to it." Pan said.

Just then a soft knocking could be heard outside the room, and as Joy opened the door, the Chansey from before came walking into the room, carrying a tray loaded down with bandages.

"Thank you Chansey. I really appreciate your help." Joy said in an approving tone, as she smiled fondly at the Pokemon; as Chansey carried the tray over to the examination table and set it down next to Pan.

"Chansey. Sey, chansey." Chansey said as she faced Pan, giving the young girl a friendly smile, as she moved to stand by Nurse Joys side, as she handed Nurse Joy the required items as they wrapped up Pan's arm. Just as they were finishing up, Chansey then noticed something strange waving behind Pan's back. Staring at the strange object for a few moments, Chansey finally realized what it was and grabbed Nurse Joy's arm, "Chansey. Chan sey." Chansey cried out in alarm.

Nurse Joy glanced over at Chansey just as she pinned down the bandages, noticing the surprise in Chansey's voice. "What is it Chansey?"

"Sey, chansey." Chansey said as she pointed a shaking hand (flipper?) towards Pan's back.

Both Pan and Nurse Joy both looked in the direction that Chansey was pointing in, and both women have mixed reactions.

"What is that?" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she stared at the monkey tail that was sticking out from behind Pan, as she started to reach out for it

'_Oh _man_! How long was _that_ out in the open..._' Pan thought to herself as she spots her tail waving lazily in the air, as she quickly wrapped the tail around her waist seconds before Joy's hands can get onto it, before turning to give Nurse Joy a sheepish look. "It's nothing, except my tail."

"Your tail." Nurse Joy said in a deadpanned voice, as she gave Pan an accessing look. "If you'll pardon me, but since when do normal human girls have monkey tails? Are you some new breed of humanoid Pokemon?"

"Not so loud! I don't want everybody to know that I've got one, you know." Pan said as she hopped off the examination table, and goes back behind the curtain to remove the gown and put her shirt back on, gingerly pulling the sleeves up over the bandages. After a few moments, the rest of what Nurse Joy had said hit her. "And I'm not a Pokemon! I don't even know what one is!" she exclaimed as she glared.

"There's not a lot of humans I know of that go around with tails waving behind their butts," Nurse Joy said in a skeptical voice, as she eyed Pan warily for a moment, as she stared down at the younger girls waist where her tail was wrapped, "Are you sure your not..."

"I'm just as human as you are. Well at least seventy-five percent of me is." She said as she came back out from behind the curtain, straightening out her shirt. After a moment she unraveled her tail, to give Nurse Joy and Chansey a full view of it once more. "The rest of it is the side where I get my tail from. And.." Pan stopped in mid-sentence as Nurse Joy gently took her tail in her hands and was examining it.

"This is amazing. I've really never seen anything like this before, Pan." Joy said as she fingered the tail, involuntarily rubbing her fingers over it, causing shivers of pleasure cursing through Pan's body.

"Stop that!" Pan snapped, as she stood up, jerking her tail out of Joy's grasp, and making it wrap itself back around her waist. "I don't like anybody touching it, because it's super sensitive to any kind of touch."

"Sorry," Nurse Joy said as she stared. "But what are you? Or to be more precise, if you are only seventy-five percent human then what is the other side of you?" she asked as she eyed the tail. "I'm guessing that tail of yours is inherited from the other half?"

"Saiyajin." Pan said, a moment before she noticed the confused look on Nurse Joy's features. "Look. It's too complicated to talk about now, and I don't want to go into it right now, okay?" Pan said. "How long do I have to wait until Pikachu is completely healed? And how much do I owe you for the treatment?" she said as she reached over for her backpack.

"You don't have to worry. It's free of charge. Pokemon trainers can bring their Pokemon into a Pokemon center and have them treated, free of charge." Nurse Joy said after a few moments. "As for your Pikachu, I'll go and see how she's doing now for you."

"Oh, okay." Pan said. "And she's not _my_ Pikachu." Pan insisted. "Like I said before I plan on letting her go back into the wild once she's all better. I promised I'd do it, and I always keep my promises."

"Well you'll never know what'll happen in the hours ahead, Pan" Nurse Joy said as she held the door open for Pan, as the younger girl stepped out into the hallway, "I have a feeling that your _plans_ may change if Pikachu has anything to say about it."

* * *

**_~Later on~_**

"Pika" Pikachu whined in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them against blinding brightness of the overhead lights. After a few moments, Pikachu finally opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to her surroundings. Sitting up, she noticed that she was lying on her back, on some kind of strange white bed, covered by a sheet. A nearby window was allowing the last few rays of late afternoon sunlight to spill through as evening came.

A sudden movement, followed by a soft sigh at the foot of the bed caught Pikachu's attention, and she turned her head to glance over, to see Pan sleeping in a chair, with her arms pillowing her head as it rested on the edge of the bed.

Shaking off the sheet, she stood up on shaky legs as she looked, Pikachu stared at Pan's sleeping form for a few moments, surprised at the thought that Pan had stayed watching over her as she recovered. Walking over to Pan on all fours, Pikachu sat on her back legs to survey the strange girl. Another movement from behind Pan caught Pikachu's attention once more, causing the small rodent to look in that direction, she spots Pan's tail, uncurled, as it waved lazily behind the chair.

"Pikachu-san," a strange yet familiar voice called. "How are you feeling?"

Pikachu spun around ready to attack, until she saw Giru sitting up from where he'd been resting at the foot of the bed, recognizing him from earlier, when he and Pan had saved her from the Fearows. "Pika pi, pika chu?" She said as she walked over towards Giru. (**_You're the one who was with the Flying human?_)**

"Hai, I'm Giru, and she's Pan-chan," Giru responded automatically. "Pan-chan stayed awake here all afternoon, watching over you. We were both worried about you when you came out of the emergency room, a few hours ago."

Pikachu cocked her head to one side as she stared at Giru for a few moments. "Chu. Pika pi" (_**Why would a human care about me so much? Their nothing but trouble for us pokemon**)_

"That's not true! You don't have to worry. Pan always keeps her promises once she makes them. She said that she'll let you go, and she's going to." Giru exclaimed as he stared at Pikachu.

"Chaaa" Pikachu said as she looked dubiously first at Giru then at Pan. "Pikahcu, chu pikapi."

"That's not what you're worried?" Giru asked in confusion, "Then what is it?"

"Pika" Pikachu started only to be interrupted as a loud yawn suddenly caught the two being's attention as they both turned towards Pan to see that Pan was slowly starting to wake up, as she stretched, and looked at them through sleepy eyes.

"Giru, who are you talking to?" Pan asked sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes. "Is Pikachu..." she began before hey eyes adjusted, and she saw that Pikachu was indeed awake. A slight smile spread across Pan's features as she stared at Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu. How do you feel?"

"Pika, pi. Cha." Pikachu said as she nodded her head. "She says that she feels a whole lot better, and also said that she thanks us again for saving her." Giru translated as he flew over towards Pan and perched on her shoulder.

"Thanks Giru. Pikachu can you come here for a minute" Pan said as she reached out her arms towards Pikachu. After a few hesitant moments, Pikachu finally made her way towards Pan and allowed the young Saiyajin to pick her up. Holding onto Pikachu, Pan stood up and sat down on the hospital bed, with Pikachu still in her arms. "You've been asleep all day, Pikachu, so if your still feeling better by morning I'll take you back to the forest like I promised and let you go, okay?"

When Pan looked at Pikachu, she noticed that the rodent didn't look as happy about the news as she had expected her to be. Instead Pikachu looked downright unhappy about it. "Hey what's the matter? I thought that you'd wanted to go back?"

Pikachu looked at Pan for a moment, before turning her head away. "Pika pi..."

Just then a loud knock came from the connecting door, and everyone looked up to see the door being pushed open, as Nurse Joy walked in, followed by a Chansey pushing a cart. The smell of cooked food can be smelt coming from the cart, causing both Pan and Pikachu's stomachs to growl.

"I see that Pikachu is finally awake." Nurse Joy said in a cheerful tone. "I thought that you guys might be hungry after all this time, so I had some food prepared." She said as she motioned for the Chanseys to move the cart to a nearby table. The Chansey's uncovered the trays to reveal steaming plates of food.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Pan said as she eagerly hopped off of the bed and heads over to the cart, practically drooling in hunger, carrying Pikachu along with her. Once she reached the table she put Pikachu down on one end of the small table, while she sat down on the other end, as Pan picked up a knife and fork and got ready to eat.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, as she was already munching on some Pokemon food that was on her end of the table.

"Your welcome, Pan-chan." Nurse Joy said, a bright smile on her features as she watched the duo eat, before she noticed that the third member of the group wasn't joining in. Turning around she spots Giru who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Aren't you going to eat also, Giru?"

"Giru doesn't eat human food." Pan said in between bites of food. "The only thing that he's able to eat is different types of metals or something like that."

"Hai," Giru said as he floated off of the bed and towards the table. "Need metals to stay operational. Or else might malfunction and shut down."

"You need metals to eat?" Nurse Joy said as she thought for a moment, before turning towards Chansey. "Chansey do we have any left over spare parts or metals that we won't be needing again anytime soon?"

The Chansey who had pushed the food cart into the room before, stood silently at that revelation, for a few seconds, before her eyes lit up, and with an excited "Chansey!" She hurries out of the room. A few minutes later, Chansey returned carrying a small box, that rattled and clanged as something moved around inside. Moving towards the table, Chansey put the box on the floor, and opened it, to reveal a large hoard of metal plates and used spare parts. "Chansey!" Chansey said as she waved her arms at Giru, pointing at the box.

"Thank you, Chansey-san." Giru said as he hopped off the table and landed in the box, and began rummaging through the box, picking up pieces of metal, the lower part of his body opening every once in a while, as he 'swallowed' the pieces that he choose.

"Well, I'll leave you to your meal now, and I'll come back later to check up on you." Nurse Joy said as she followed Chansey out of the room.

"Bye, Nurse Joy." Pan said as she ate.

Pikachu, who had finished her dinner, was busy licking off her paws from the sweet stickiness that had been in the Pokemon food, as she glanced at her two companions, and noticed the accessing look Pan was giving her.

"Hey, Giru, what was Pikachu saying earlier, when Nurse Joy came in with the food?" Pan asked as she glanced over at Giru.

After a moment of silence, Giru glanced over at Pikachu, as if asking her for permission.

"Chu." Pikachu said, hesitating for a moment, before turning away from the two.

"Pikachu was saying that she doesn't want to go back to the wild anymore." Giru said immediately as he turned back to Pan, his red eye blinking, as he stared up at her from his perch on the box. "She wants to stay with us, and be your Pokemon."

Pan looked back at Pikachu incredulously. "I don't really think that's a good idea. I'm not even sure about how long we'll be here to begin with. And I don't have any idea what to do with a Pokemon, Pikachu."

"Are you really sure that's what you want to do, Pikachu?" Pan said as she eyed Pikachu with a concerned look. "You want to come with us, instead of going back into the wild? You want to be friends with us?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding her head adamantly as she stared Pan straight in the eyes.

"Hmm..." Pan said thoughtfully. "Well, I guess Giru and I could do with a friend around here, until we can find a way back home."

"Well, if you plan on hanging around with Giru and me, then how about a name?" Pan asked, as she leans back against the headboard of the bed, and lifts Pikachu up so that the two were staring face to face with one another. Seeing the skeptical look on Pikachu's features, "Well, calling you just Pikachu, doesn't sit well with me. Pikachu is what you are. What do you think of having a name all to yourself?"

Pikachu cocked her head to one side as she thought it over, before giving a slight nod of her head, in total agreement to the idea. "Pika..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Pan said with a grin, as she set Pikachu on her left side, as she turned over onto her side, running a hand through Pikachu's fur. Thinking for a moment a perfect name for hit her. "Since you're a girl, how does the name Nebula sound to you, Pikachu?" she asked, as absent-mindedly, Pan ran a hand over Pikachu's body, scratching Pikachu behind her ears.

"Pi pika chu. Pika." Pikachu said, enjoying the treatment she was receiving as she thought over the name, as she let the offered name run through her mind for a few moments, before looking up from where she laid, and gave Pan a pleased look before letting out a yawn, her eyes half closed as she snuggled in closer to Pan, and fell asleep with a contented "cha."

Grinning, Pan glanced around for Giru and spots him next lying next to the pillow case, his optic eye turned off. After a few moments Pan reached over towards a nearby lamp and flicks the switch off, bathing the room in darkness, as she stretched out fully onto the bed, pulling the blankets onto her body.

"Goodnight, Giru. Night, Nebula." Pan whispered as she let out a soft yawn, and drifted off to sleep.

Awhile later, Nurse Joy came into the room to check on her two patients to find Pan lying on the hospital bed, with Pikachu curled up against her, Giru resting in the crook of Pikachu's legs, all three in deep sleep. Even in the faint light coming from the hallway, Joy could still make out a slight smile on Nebula's small face, as the rodent snuggled in closer to Pan in her sleep.

As she closed the door behind her, Nurse Joy leaned back against it, as she thought back on what Pan had told both her and Officer Jenny earlier, as concern filled her. Jenny had left hours ago to go file a report, and make inquiries as to whether or not anyone fitting the descriptions that Pan gave of her friends had been spotted anywhere.

"I should call on Professor Oak tonight to see if he might have an idea to what we should do." Joy thought as she made her way down the hall of the center. Once she reached the main room, she sat down in front of the desk, and stared at the vidphone for a moment, before reaching out to pick it up and dialed a number.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile at that same moment, Back in the forest~_**

A small group of different types of Pokemon were searching through the forest for the missing Pikachu. Amongst them were two older Pikachu's. Among the other Pokemon were different species of different types and sizes.

"_PIKA! PIKA PI! PIKA!_" the male Pikachu cried out as he searched around for his daughter.

"Pikaa!" the female cried worriedly.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the small area causing all of the Pokemon to stop the search to look up, before they all started bowing. Floating up in the air were two cat-like Pokemon. The largest one was violet in color, and the height of a human, with a long curved tail lashing out behind him. The smaller one resembled the larger one.

"Have you found her." A loud voice demanded, coming through their minds.

The male Pikachu hurried forward, shaking its head negatively as he stared up at the floating Pokemon. "Pika pi. Pikachu."

"Where could she be?" Mewtwo wondered as he looked around at the surrounding area. He had felt a disturbance earlier in that area, and had been checking it out, when word came to him that one of his Super Pokemon' offspring was missing.

Just then the same flock of Pidgey's that had been following Pan earlier came out of their roosting spots in the trees to land in front of the group. After a few moments the Pidgey's flew of back into the trees, while the message was given back to Mewtwo.

"Mew? mew ew?" Mew said as she floated around Mewtwo worry evident in her actions.

"We will find the missing Pikachu." Mewtwo stated firmly as he scowled at Mew for a moment. "If she's been captured by a human, then we will simply take her back." Though at that moment, Mewtwo was deep in thought, '_A flying human? How can that be? Humans are unable to fly without the aid of either Pokemon or airplanes, yet those Pidgey's said that this human was using neither as she flew through the air._'

"Mew?" Mew asked as she watched her companion, noticing that that his face kept changing expressions in a comical way, making her giggle.

**_To Be Continued..._**

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
All right how do you guys like my story? This is my first attempt at doing a crossover between _**Dragon Ball GT**_ and _**Pokemon**_, and also my first time writing anything involving Dragonball. If anybody is still waiting on updates on my other fanfics, then you won't have to wait for much longer.

**_Date Started:_ **March 05, 2001  
******_Date Ended:_ **March 25, 2001******  
****_Date Updated:_ **May 19, 2010


	2. Chapter 1: Let the battle begin!

**_A Dragon Ball GT - Pokemon Crossover_**

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both ******_Dragon Ball GT_** and **********_Pokemon_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters (human or Pokemon) that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series belong to me, so don't take them without asking first.

**_Flying Away_  
Chapter 1: Let the battle begin!  
By: Raven Star  
=====================================**

**_Author's Notes:_ **This story takes place about 1 year after Dragon Ball GT, and a few months after 'Mewtwo Strikes Back!' Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten have their tails back.

**_~Pallet Town, Three months Later~_**

Pan sat silently on the rooftop of Professor Oak's Pokemon Research Lab as she looked out over the horizon as the sun started to make it's slow descent over the mountains, as she worked on her laptop diary. She had woken up around five o'clock, and left for another day of work at Professor Oak's lab.

When she came home a few hours later, she found Nebula and Giru were both sound asleep, or what passed for sleep in Giru's case, in Pan's capsule house, resting after a their night of training.

'_It's been three months already._' Pan thought sourly, as she rested her head on her knees, her tail moving in an agitated manner behind her, as the last three months of concern and worry came back to her. '_Bulma-san should have at least found me by now. But what if they never find me, and I'm stuck here in this dimension permanently?_' she raised her head to look up at the sky as a wind came up, catching her hair in the breeze. '_Though... Now that I think about it, would being stuck here indefinitely, really be a bad thing?_'

During the last couple of months since arriving in Pallet Town, in between working in the lab and studying the stuff that Professor Oak had given her on Pokemon, Pan was also busy training with some of the fighting Pokemon on the compound, keeping herself in shape, and also trained Nebula. While Giru was sometimes busy gathering data and information about this dimension and the different types of Pokemon that lived here for his databanks.

Absentmindedly, Pan looked down at her left side, as she placed a hand on her waist, rubbing the sore spot on her side where a lucky punch from a Machoke had hit her earlier during one the sparring sessions she had with the Pokemon, as she winced in pain at the touch. She figured that she was lucky that her saiyajin heritage had kept the damage down to a minimum. The punch had sent her flying backwards, with her back slamming into the wall of the research lab, but had managed to get back to her feet quickly, not ready to concede the fight.

When Professor Oak had found out what had happened, even after insisting that she was fine, , he had insisted that she go to the local hospital to make sure that she really okay, and reluctantly went, only to return two hours later with some prescribed pain medication, and a warning from the doctor that she should take it easy for awhile.

'_If what the books say about a Machokes strength are correct, then if I were fully human, that hit probably would have done a lot more damage than bruising my side._' She thought ruefully to herself as she moved her hand back up to the keyboard to type some more.

Absentmindedly, Pan reached back to finger her hair, as she pulled a few strands forwards to look at her long black hair, that was keeping tied back in a braid, as she remembered how she first wound up in Pallet town in the first place.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

Pan woke up in the recovery room of the Pokemon center, to find both Giru and Nebula was still sound asleep, and Nebula was curled up against Pan's side. Being careful not to wake either one up, Pan slowly moved away, before floating up into the air a few feet, and then landing on her feet at the foot of the bed.

Looking around, Pan spots a nearby wall mirror and walks over to stand in front of it to look herself over. Immediately she could see that she was a complete mess. After a night's rest, Pan's hair was a complete mess. Running a hand through her hair, Pan winced as her fingers snagged on a few knots and tangles. And she could still make out some telltale traces of sticks and trash in her hair.

"Damn, and I just had this hair done two days a go!" Pan muttered under her breath as she scowled at her reflection. Thinking for a moment, she remembered seeing a shower stall in the bathroom that Nurse Joy had showed her to the other night.

'_Might as well go take a bath, and see what I can do about this hair._' Glancing back at Giru and Nebula who were both still sound asleep, Pan came to a decision. Walking over to where she had last left her backpack, she picks it up and leaves the room, in search of the bathroom.

As she walked down the hall, she hears Nurse Joy's voice coming from one of the doors that was partway open, as she talked to someone that was in the room with her. Pan was about to walk past the room when she heard her name being mentioned in the conversation, and she stops to listen in.

"...I'm still worried about Pan, Professor Oak." Nurse Joy was saying as she faced the man sitting across from her, as he drank his cup of coffee. "If what she says is true, that she comes from another dimension, I'd think that she would need some help adjusting to our dimension. Even in the short time that I've known her, I worry about her." Joy said as she picked up the coffee pot to pour herself another cup. "There's no telling how long she might be stuck here before she can finally be sent back home, if at all. That's why I contacted you to see..."

"To see if I might be able to help Pan get adjusted to our dimension?" Professor Oak said, finished Nurse Joy's sentence for her, as he set his cup down. "I'll be more than willing to help her out if she wants it."

"Well, then I'll go see if she's awake yet, and ask her if she could come in here." Nurse Joy's voice said, as the sound of a chair scraping against the floor could be heard.

Realizing that if she didn't do something quick she was going to be discovered eavesdropping, Pan levitated herself into the air so that she wouldn't be heard, and flew the rest of the way down the hall at top speed, before she reached the bathroom door, lands on the ground and hurries into the room, shutting it behind her just as Nurse Joy was opening the office door.

Pan leaned against the bathroom door, as she her heightened hearing listened as Nurse Joy made her way down the hall in the opposite direction of where Pan had just come from, listening as Joy's footsteps slowly faded, before she finally relaxed, gripping her backpack to herself for a moment.

'_That was close._' Pan thought to herself as she glanced down at her backpack for a moment before stepping away from the door, and turning around she pushed in the button that would lock it. Looking around the bathroom, she spots a large bathtub, across from the shower stall. On the edge of the tub was a unused wrapped bar of soap, along with a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

'_A bathtub's even better than a shower,_' Pan thought happily as she heads straight for the tub, after dropping her backpack on the bathroom counter.

Walking over to bathtub, Pan twisted the knobs on the wall, and sat on the edge of the tub, letting the water run over her fingers until the temperature was just about right, then let the tub fill up with water. Once the tub had filled all the way to the top, she turned the water off, and quickly sheds her clothes before stepping into the tub, allowing her body to slowly sink into the warm water, as a contented sigh passed her lips.

After a few moments of simply sitting with her back against the end of the tub, Pan slowly slid down further into the tub, until her head was submerged under the water, where she stayed for a couple of 3 minutes to allow the water to soak into her hair, before coming back up for air, moving back up into a sitting position as the water streamed down her head. Reaching over for the bottle of shampoo she poured some into her hand and went to work on her hair.

About ten minutes after Pan had entered the bathroom, she was nearly finished with her bath and getting ready to step out, when a loud knocking could be heard from the other side of the door. "Pan?" Nurse Joy's voice called in a concerned tone, "are you almost finished in there? I've called in a good friend of mine who may be able to help you."

"Yeah," Pan called back as she stepped onto the floor mat, her wet hair and tail dripping on tile floor, as she walked over to a nearby towel rack and pulled off one of the full size towels to dry off with, first drying off her tail then her hair before wrapping the towel tightly around her body. "I'm almost done in here, so could you give me ten minutes before I come out?" she said.

"That's fine with me." Nurse Joy said as she spoke through the door, "You don't have to rush, so just take your time coming out. And I brought Giru and Pikachu back with me to the room." After getting Pan's reply a few moments later, Nurse Joy then turned and made her way down the hall back the way she had come.

Walking over to the toilet, Pan closed the lid on the toilet and sat down on the soft fabric that covered the lid, as she rummaged through her pack until she came out with her Capsule case. Pulling out one of the capsules, Pan pushed in the button on top and threw it to the ground.

**__****_POOF!_**

A large walk in closet appeared in the Capsule's place.

Holding the towel to wrapped around her body, Pan stepped into the closet, and five minutes later, she came back out dressed in a pair of black tennis shoes, a red vest, black pants and a white shirt, while she ran a comb through her damp hair. Soon she had her hair pinned back by a headband. Examining herself in a nearby mirror, and pleased with how she looks, Pan turned back towards the closet, and pushed in a panel on the door.

**__****_POOF!_**

The closet transformed back into it's capsule stage.

Walking over to the bathroom door, she exits the room and heads down the hall to the room that she had seen Professor Oak and Nurse Joy in before, and knocks slightly on the door.

"Come in," Nurse Joy's voice said from the other side.

Turning the knob on the door, the door easily swings open to show Nurse Joy and Professor Oak sitting down at a metal table with a pot of hot tea resting in the middle of the table. As she entered the room, she was surprised to see, Nebula walking around table, and Giru was sitting on the table enjoying a snack of scrap metal.

"Pan!" Giru called as he floated off of the table and heads towards Pan, and landing into a sitting position on her shoulder as usual.

"Pika pi!" Nebula cried out as she jumped off of the table and into Pan's arms for a hug as she cuddled into Pan's arms.

"Hi Giru, Nebula, what are you guys doing in here?" Pan said cheerfully as she shifted the electric mouse in her arms as she walked over to the center of the room, holding onto Nebula as she goes. Once she reaches the table she glanced at Professor Oak,

"Hello Pan," Oak said, as he quickly stood up from his chair as Pan entered the room and greeted her warmly, taking her hand into his own and shaking it. "I'm Professor Samuel Oak. I've heard a lot of interesting things about you from Nurse Joy."

"Nice to meet you," Pan said as she returned Oak's greeting in kind before taking her hand out of his grip, Pan then took a seat across the table from the two adults.

"I hope you don't mind Pan, but when to your room to get you, they were already awake, and they wanted to come along." Nurse Joy said.

"I don't mind," Pan said as she held Nebula in her lap in her seat.

"I see that you've already become friends with that Pikachu that you rescued the other day, Pan" Professor Oak said as she watched the display before them. "Are you still planning to release her back into the wild as you originally planned?"

"No. It seems that Nebula decided that she wanted to stay with us rather than go back to the forest. At least that's what Giru said that Nebula had told him." Pan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nebula?" Oak asked.

"That's what I named her. It seemed stupid just call her Pikachu since that's not really a name, but it's what she is." Pan explained.

"Aw well then. Would the two of you mind if I exam her for a moment," Professor Oak asked, as he eyed the duo for a moment, with a curious look on his face, "There is something I wish to check out on her. I assure you it won't harm her one bit."

Pan looked down at Nebula who was looking back at her with worried eyes for a moment, before she set the Pikachu down and slightly pushed Nebula away from her, and gestured for her to head towards Professor Oak, "Go on Nebula, I'm sure he won't hurt you. If he tries anything I'm right here."

"Pi.." Nebula said, after hesitating for a few seconds Nebula slowly made her way across the table, until she right in front of Professor Oak, as she allowed the elderly man to pick her up and exam her.

Professor Oak took his time examining Nebula, as he watched her reaction to his examination, but Nebula quietly allowed it to continue a few moments, fidgeting when the Professor's hands started to rub her ears. Nebula raised her paws to the tips of her ears, before she was finally released, as she ran across the table back to Pan.

"This is highly unusual." Professor Oak muttered as he looked directly at Nebula's ears, taking them. "I've never seen that kind of pattern on a Pikachu before."

Pan scooped Nebula up into her arms as she stared at Professor Oak for a moment. "What do you mean, Professor Oak?"

"Yes Professor Oak. What pattern are you talking about." Nurse Joy added in as she stared at the older man in confusion.

"Pika.. umm Nebula's ears." Professor Oak said as he motioned towards Nebula. "Pan, this is your first time in dealing with a Pokemon, so I'll explain. The pattern on the black part of her ears is all wrong. In all my studies as a Pokemon researcher, this is the first time I've seen such a thing on a Pikachu." Professor Oak said as he met Pan's eyes. "Take a good look at the blackened area around the tip of Nebula's ears. The black tips of a Pikachu's ears are usually triangular, yet this one's is..."

"The black edges are shaped like a diamond instead of a triangle." Nurse Joy cut in as she looked directly at Nebula, finally seeing what she had missed earlier.

"So what does that mean exactly," Pan asked as she stared at Professor Oak for a few moments. "What's wrong with her having diamond shaped patches on her ears instead of triangles? I don't see the problem." She added defensively as she held Nebula's small form in her arms, as the electric rodent sat in her lap.

"It's nothing, except that it's just that type of pattern is unusual on a Pikachu." Nurse Joy said, just as Professor Oak was about to speak up, "I've examined lots of Pikachu's over the years as a Pokemon nurse, and this is the first time I've seen that particular type of pattern on their ears."

"It might be a defect or something that Nebula inherited from one or both of her parents at birth." Professor Oak said after a moment of silence. "But that's not why I'm here today, Ms. Son..."

* * *

**_~A Few Hours Later~_**

Pan, Giru and Nebula stood on the outskirts of Pallet Town, as Professor Oak parked his car in the garage outside his home, then walked back towards them. Nebula was standing up in Pan's arms, as Pan held her in a loose hug, while Giru was perched on her shoulder.

"I hope that you will enjoy staying in Pallet Town, Pan," Professor Oak said as he stopped in front of the group. "We'll have you adjusted to our world in no time at all."

"Thanks Professor Oak, for helping us out." Pan began. "I really appreciate this offer a lot." She said with a slight grin on her face.

"I appreciate it too." Giru chimed in as he floated off of Pan's shoulder and moves towards Professor Oak.

"It's no trouble at all, Pan." Professor Oak said with a smile on his features as he faced Pan. "You can stay here in my house in one of the spare bedrooms, until you can find a place of your own to move into if you decide to move out later."

"I don't think that would be necessary to offer me a room in your home, Professor. Though I am glad for the offer." Pan said as she reached into her backpack and started sorting through it, before finally bringing her hand back out holding the capsule case. "If you could just point me to an unused area of land I could use during my stay, I'll already have my living arrangements all settled." She said cheerfully as she selected one of the capsules within before shutting the case and sticking it into her back pocket.

"What do you mean?" Professor Oak asked as he eyed the capsule for a moment in confusion. "What is that capsule for, and why do you need some land?"

"You'll see in a moment, Professor." Pan said with a slightly smug smile on her lips. "Let's just say that this capsule is one of the things I want to show you that's from my world."

Professor Oak only shook his head a moment as he stared at Pan for a moment, before curiosity won over, and finally gave in. and led her to a vacant spot of land that he owned that wasn't too far from his own house. "Though I still don't see how that little capsule can help you with your living arrangements, Pan."

"Like I said before, you'll see. Now stand back a bit." Pan said as she deftly pushed in the button on top of the capsule, then tosses it to the several feet away towards the ground.

**_POOF!_**

As Professor Oak watched in surprise, within seconds of being thrown, the capsule explodes into a cloud of smoke, causing him to jump in surprise. When the smoke finally clears up, it reveals what looks like a large dome shaped white house standing in the area where there had only been a vacant lot before.

"Pi..." Nebula said, as she could only stared in stunned awe at the house.

The look on Professor Oak's face almost mirrored the electric mouse face. "A house..." he said in a stunned voice as he looked first at the house, then at Pan, then back at the house again, before raising his hands to his face to rub his eyes and glance in the direction of the capsule house, as if expecting it to disappear in any moment, but seeing that it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon, he turned his attention back to Pan. "How is that possible?" he asked. "One minute ago it was that little capsule you were holding, and now it's become a..."

"It's called a capsule house, and it has all the conveniences of a normal home within." Pan said cheerfully, finishing Professor Oak's statement, as she walked up to the front door of the capsule house, still carrying Nebula in her arms. "Back home, almost everyone around the world always has a ready supply of capsules on them. A friend of my family runs the company that originally started producing these years ago." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she leaned against one of the walls. "As you just saw, capsules can carry anything from houses like this, to cars, helicopters, etc." she said before quickly adding, patting the capsule house fondly.

**_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Pan chuckled softly to herself, as she remembered the look on Professor Oak's face the first time she had used one of her house capsules to bring out the house she was now living in. '_I didn't think that someone Professor Oak's age could jump that high._' She thought with a slight smile, as she remembered watching Professor Oak jump at least seven feet in the air in surprise, when the capsule house appeared out of the smoke.**

After his first encounter with a Capsule Corps product, Pan had spent three hours explaining how the capsules worked as best as she could, showing him all of her different capsules and what they contained inside, and even let Professor Oak take some of the capsules to study during her stay with him.

As she sat back to think a bit as she gazed down at the laptop screen, her mind goes back to the discovery she had made a few weeks earlier involving two certain Pokemon that had caught her attention during her studies.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

Two weeks ago

Pan sat inside of the research lab's library, going through some books on the different Pokemon species in the world, when her attention is caught by the pictures of two very familiar Pokemon.

'_Mewtwo and Moltres?_' she thought silently to herself, as she the memory of the dream she had back in her own dimension came back to her, as she reread Mewtwo's name outloud. "Mewtwo... M.T." she said as she nickname came back to her.

Even though the Pokemon in the picture was obviously bigger than what she saw in her dream, she knew that somehow it had to be the same one from her dream. The picture of Moltres resembled the bird that she had **_thought_** she had seen in the T.A.T.T. machine just before it had malfunctioned and sent her here to the Pokemon world.

As she read through the short description in the book about both creatures, she decided that there wasn't much to go on from what the book said, so she grabbed the book and ran into Professor Oak's laboratory where she found the researcher taking a break from his work, and was busy drinking a cup of tea.

"Professor Oak!" Pan shouted as she as she made her way towards him.

Professor Oak almost choked on his tea when Pan shouted at him from behind, and he turned around to stare at her in surprise. "Pan you startled me! Why are you shouting..." Oak demanded as he glanced at Pan, taking in the upset expression on her features, and the tense way that she carried herself. "Is there something wrong, Pan?"

"Sorry. The problem is this." Pan said, as she knelt down into a kneeling position next to Oak, as she set the book down on the table in front of him. "Can you tell me something more about these two Pokemon? Anything that might have been left out or not written in when the book was published?" she asked as she stared expectantly at him.

Professor Oak leaned over to glance at the book for a moment, looking at the pictures that Pan indicated, as his brow furrowed in confusion at the question. "I'm sorry Pan, but there's not much more to tell about these two Pokemon than what is written in the book." He said giving her an apologetic look, "There's not really that much anyone knows about either one."

"Shoot," Pan exclaimed, releasing a few choice words (that won't be repeated) under her breath, as she stood back up and started to pace the small room for a few moments, before coming to stop in front of the sliding glass door to stare out onto the compound, as she rested her hand on the glass frame as her expression became more unhappy, as her tail waved agitatedly behind her.

Watching Pan for a few moments, Professor Oak slowly stood up and walked over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Pan? I can tell that seeing those pictures of Mewtwo and Moltres have upset you in some way. Do you want to talk about it with me? I might be able to help."

Pan didn't answer for a few moments as she continued staring outside, before turning around to face him. "It's probably nothing, Professor Oak." She started as she looked directly into his eyes. "But I remember seeing them before I saw their pictures in that book."

"You've seen them?" Professor Oak exclaimed incredulously as he stared at Pan in surprise. "Where did you see them? Was this before or after you arrived in this world?"

"Before. On the very same day that I first arrived here." she said thoughtfully, somewhat relieved that she now had a name to go with them "I remember seeing Mewtwo in a dream that I had that very same day. The only thing is that he looked a lot younger than he does now. Smaller too. From his size, I would place his placed his age at almost being the size of a four or five year old kid. At the time I just thought it was some weird dream," She said.

"Interesting," Professor Oak said, as his eyebrows shot up at that revelation. "It might just be a coincidence that you saw Mewtwo in a dream, Pan." He said in placating tones.

"What about Moltres? I didn't dream about him" Pan's eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment, as she remembered exactly what happened later at Capsule Corps.

"When I first saw what I ___think_ was Moltres, was when my friends were testing out the T.A.T.T. machine at Capsule Corps. I think I saw what looked fire bird in the machine, except when I commented on it to everyone else, they all said that they hadn't seen anything. Then a few minutes later the T.A.T.T. went haywire, and then both Giru and I wind up being sent to the very world that that both of them come from." She stated as she placed her hands on her hips, as a frown appeared.

"There must be a logical explanation for all of this," Professor Oak said after a moment of silence as he thought over that bit of news. "The more that I think about it, maybe it was a sign of something to come."

"Professor, I saw them both on the same day." Pan said as she glowered at the elderly man.

"Well, I'm sure that we can find some answers to this mystery pretty soon, Pan-chan." Professor Oak said in a placating tone. "There has to be a reason why you saw both Mewtwo and Moltres just before you were brought here.

Pan's only answer was a slight nod of her head as she turned to walk out of the room.

**_~End Flashback~_

* * *

For the last three months since arriving in this strange world, at Nurse Joy's insistence, Pan had been staying in Pallet Town, working as a lab assistant to Professor Oak, and living inside of a capsule house on the grounds, as Oak kept his promise and taught Pan everything that she needed to know about that dimension and the creatures that resided there, while at the same time, Pan told him about her own world, and all of her friends there.**

During the short time that she was in Pallet Town, Pan had made friends with all of the people living there, including that nice Mrs. Ketchum that lived down the street from the lab. Pan had even been over to eat dinner with Mrs. Ketchum most of the time.

Almost instantly her interest was caught when she learned that were different types of Pokemon in the world besides electric types like Nebula. Even when she wasn't helping out in the lab, Pan was helping Oak out on the grounds as he tended to the Pokemon that were sent to him by their trainers.

Leaning back, Pan let her hands rest on the floor behind her back as she turned her head upwards towards the sun, as she closed her eyes for a few moments. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the familiar feel of Nebula's furry head brush up against her hands. "Hey, Neb." Pan said as she turned her attention towards the yellow rodent. "How are you feeling?"

"Pika pi. Pika, pi chu." Nebula said as she grinned up at Pan. Around Nebula's neck was one of Pan's old navy blue bandana. The bandanna was tied with a gold colored emblazoned four star dragonball pin up front to hold it together.

"So where's Giru?" Pan asked as she looked around for the tiny robot for a few moments, not seeing him anywhere.

"Pika." Nebula said as she gestured towards the lab with her paws in a bored manner as before she settled down next to Pan.

"The lab again." Pan said in a bored voice. "He's spending a lot of time in there lately, ne?" she asked as she reached down to scratch Nebula behind the ears.

* * *

**_Just then... _**

"PAN! Hey Pan!" a voice shouted from down below. "Pan! Are you up there?"

Surprised by the interruption, Pan made her way over to the edge of the roof to look down to see who it was, and spots Brock on the ground waving at her, causing her to grin once she realized who it was as she shut the lid on her lap top, then turned it back into it's capsule state before putting it away.

"Pikachu." Nebula called down as she climbed up to the edge of the roof to peer down also, and waved a paw at Brock in greeting.

She had met Brock a week ago when Mrs. Ketchum had brought him home with her during one shopping trips, and the two had hit it off pretty well since then. Though it had it's moments at times.

Getting a better look at the ground below, Pan could see that Brock wasn't alone. Standing next to him were two other people standing on opposites sides of him as they also looked up at the rooftop. One was a redhead girl, dressed in a yellow shirt and overalls, who was carrying some kind of an egg Pokemon in her arms. The other one was a young boy with spiky hair that stuck out in all sides from under his red and white cap. On his shoulder was a Pikachu. Standing next to the red head, was a young man who looked close to Brock's age, carrying what looked to be a sketchbook in his hands.

"Brock! What's up, and who are you're friends?" Pan asked as she peered down at them.

"Come on down here!" Brock shouted cupping his hands to his face as he shouted up to her. "I want you to meet some of friends of mine. Remember I've been telling you about Ash and Misty? They've just gotten back into town from the Orange League in the Mandarin Islands." Brock said as glanced up at her.

"Ash? You mean Mrs. Ketchum's son?" Pan called down as she sat back on legs, as she put away her case, placing it in her back packet, "Give me a minute will you. I'll be right down." She said as she stood up, a moment before bending down to pick up Nebula. "Ready for a little ride, Neb? Or do you want to try yourself this time?"

Pika!" Nebula cried, shaking her head repeatedly, before she pumped a paw, nodding her head in excitement into the air in excitement as she glanced up at Pan.

"Thought so." Pan said as she turned back to the edge of the rooftop and stepped off of the rooftop. "Hold on, tight."

As Pan stepped off of the rooftop with Nebula in tow, she could hear the expected gasps of shock and surprise coming from below from three of the four figures.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out in alarm as he watched the two figures leap off of the rooftop.

"What's she doing?" Misty exclaimed as she watched in horror at Pan's actions.

"Hey wait don't!" Ash cried out in alarm as he watched the older girl step off of the rooftop. His hand reached for his belt to call out one of his Pokemon to help Pan. "Pokeball-" he began, getting ready to call out Bulbasaur, only to be stopped by Brock who held out a hand to stop him. "Brock?" he demanded as he turned towards the other boy.

"Don't worry Ash. You too Misty," Brock said in a calm voice as he kept his eyes up towards the rooftop "I've seen a lot of the things that Pan can do, so I know she will be okay, trust me. Just wait and watch." He added as a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

Both Ash and Misty gave Brock incredulous looks before turning their attention back to the sky, and they finally saw what Brock was talking about. Gasps of surprise and shock came from Ash and Misty as they watched as a strange golden aura surrounded both Pan and Nebula, as their descent slowed down, a few seconds before the two touched down on the ground in front of them.

Pan set Nebula down on the ground as she faced the other group of teenagers, a slight grin on her lips as she stared first at Ash, then at Misty, before she held out a hand towards them. "Hi, I'm Son Pan, and this is Nebula." She said as she glanced between the newcomers. "I've heard a lot about the two of you from both Brock and Mrs. Ketchum." She said.

"Hi." Ash said uneasily as he took Pan's offered hand, and shook it. "Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you, Pan, and this is Pikachu." He said as he glanced at Nebula who stood next to Pan looking up at the group of humans curiously.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, of the Cerulean City Gym. Ash's mom told us that you were staying here at Professor Oak's lab working for him," Misty said cheerfully as she also took Pan's hand. "And this little guy is Togepi," as she held out Togepi for Pan to see.

"Hiya Togepi," Pan said in greeting as she grinned down at Togepi.

"Toge toge priiii!" Togepi cried as he waved his arms about in excitement, as he gave Pan a cute cheerful smile from his spot in Misty's arms.

"Hi, I'm Tracey Sketchit, I'm a Pokemon watcher. It's nice to meet you, Pan." Tracey said, glancing up at Pan, taking a moment to take her hand in, from his sketchbook as he was busily drawing.

"Nice to meet all of you guys." Pan said cheerfully as she looked them over.

Then a second later, much to Misty's surprise, Togepi started reaching out his tiny arms towards Pan, straining towards her like he wanted her to hold him.

When he realized he wasn't going anywhere until Misty released him, he looked up at Misty with eyes, that was starting to well up with tears. "Toge priiiii!"

Staring down in surprise at her Pokemon's unexpected action, as she glanced back at Pan in confusion. "That's really weird. I've never seen Togepi act this way so quickly around strangers," Misty commented.

"Looks like he taken a liking to you already, Pan," Tracey said as he glanced speculatively at Togepi for a moment.

"I guess I just have a way with Pokemon. May I?" Grinning Pan reached out a hand towards Togepi before looking up at Misty's face expectantly.

After hesitating a moment, Misty handed Togepi over to Pan, and watched as Togepi immediately settled into Pan's arms as if he belonged there, giggling every few seconds as Pan tickled his feet, as she turned her back on the group.

"Pan, is Professor Oak home?" Ash asked as he shifted his weight on his feet in anticipation, "Since I'm back in town, I need to deliver..."

"The GS ball?" Pan asked, finishing Ash's sentence for him, as she turned back around to face the others, seeing the surprised looks on their faces she only shrugs, "Professor Oak told me about it already. If you're looking for Professor Oak, he's probably working in his lab, so you might as well come along," She said after a few moments, as she turning back around and hands Togepi back to Misty, as she heads for the front door of the lab.

As the others followed behind Pan, Misty chanced a glance towards Brock, giving him a questioning look, "So how long have the two of you known each other, Brock?"

Brock had his usual dopey 'There's-a-pretty-girl-in-front-of me' expression as he stared at Pan, as she walked down the corridor with Togepi in her arms, yet he was remaining rather in control of himself at the moment, as he snapped to attention at Misty's question. "Well, we met a week ago, when I first arrived in Pallet with your mom, Ash. Pan was already staying here at Professor Oak's place when I first arrived."

"So where do you come from Pan?" Misty asked, turning her attention back to Pan's just before something waving gently behind Pan's body caught her eye, as the other girl played with Togepi earlier. Taking a better look at the object, Misty immediately realized what it was. "Just what is that?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Both Ash and Tracey looked in the same direction that Misty was staring in as they finally spot what Misty had seen, and their eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

"It's..." Tracey began as his eyes followed the long furry appendage wave around lazily in the air from behind Pan's back. "Is that..."

"A tail, and it's very real," Brock said finishing the others sentences, "believe me, I was just as surprised as you guys are when I first saw that Pan had one." He said as he followed Pan's path with his eyes, "but when I asked her about it, she told me that it was something she inherited from her father's side of the family."

"I wonder just what kind of family does she come from who's children are born with tails," Misty wondered to herself, not realizing that she had voiced the question out loud, until Pan's voice reached back to them.

"A special family, that makes it a habit to cut ___off_ their kids tails after they're born." Pan said, not turning around to face the others, as she continued down the corridor. "I've happily spent the last 15 years of my life without one, and it wasn't until a while ago, when our tails started growing back out of the blue."

"Then why not cut them off again?" Misty asked.

"We've tried that already, but they just grow back after a week or so, so we finally gave up trying," Pan said with a shrug as she turned around to face them, walking backwards, grinning as her tail moved around her body to wave at the others, "You get used to having these things after awhile, and besides, it hurts like hell when we have to cut them off every time they grows back."

* * *

Pikachu took that moment to jump down from Ash's shoulder to land on the ground in front of Nebula to walk alongside her as they went through the corridors, having taken an full interest in the sight of the female Pikachu, Pikachu wanted to try and get to know her better. "Pika pika chu?" he said in greeting as Nebula in a friendly manner.

Nebula looked Pikachu over for a moment, as if she was sizing him up, cocking her left ear in an inquiring manner, before frowning and turned her head away in a snubbing manner. "Pika chu." Nebula said sourly, as she turned and moved over to Pan's side.

"Pi?" Pikachu exclaimed in a surprised tone, before his expression turn sad at the rejection, "Chuuu..." Hurt Pikachu turned around and heads back towards Ash with a dejected expression on his features.

Ash picked up Pikachu once the yellow rodent was within reach, and scratched Pikachu behind the ears, as he tried to cheer up his friend.

"Ah Pikachu. Don't feel bad. You can't win them all you know." Brock said.

"Nebula! Be nice." Pan, who had stopped playing with Togepi long enough to watch the exchange between the two Pikachu's and quickly chided her Pokemon, waving a finger at Nebula as she frowned down at the yellow rodent, who looked up at her with surprised eyes. "Come on, Neb. You don't even know that Pikachu, yet you just gave him a royal snub. That's no way to be meeting guys."

Nebula looked unhappy at being reprimand by Pan, and looked like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind and only turned her back on Pan, crossing her small arms over her chest in a defiant way. "Pikachu..." she said quietly.

Before Pan could respond, she heard a familiar voice calling her name, and she turned around to see Giru floating around near the front door of the lab, followed by Professor Oak who was following close behind the robot. "Giru, over here." She shouted.

Within seconds, Giru was floating next to Pan and the others, before taking his usual spot on Pan's shoulder, as he eyed the newcomers uncertainly, as Professor Oak came to a stop a next to Pan.

"Hey what kind of Pokemon is that?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex and points it directly at Giru. **"There's no data found?" Ash asked out loud in confusion as he looked at Giru for a moment, as his eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of a brand new Pokemon, though he was disappointed when he realized that this new Pokemon probably belonged to Pan, seeing how it was hanging around her, "where did you get that Pokemon from? I want to get one too."**

NO POKEMON DATA FOUND.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Misty was the first to ask as she stared intently at Giru for a few minutes, as she stared at Giru "I've never seen one like that before."

"And where can I find one?" Ash demanded in an excited tone, as he thought of the advantages of having such a rare and strange looking Pokemon on his team.

"Don't be so rude, Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she whacked Ash on the head with a fan causing him to fall over face first to the ground from the blow, before she turned her attention back to Pan. "Though that is a weird looking Pokemon. Where did you get it from?"

"I'm not a..." Giru began only to be cut off when Pan spoke up.

"Giru's not a Pokemon." Pan said, with a sigh of exasperation, as she turned her attention back to the robot, '_Why is it that everyone's first thought when they see Giru is that he's some kind of new Pokemon?_' she thought silently to herself, as she reached out with her free hand to rest it on Giru, before turning back to face the others as they walked down the corridor, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the third member of my little group and also current translator, Giru. Giru, meet Ash and Misty." She said as she made the introductions to everyone.

"Nice to meet all of you," Giru said pleasantly as he watched the others.

"Hi, Giru," Misty greeted pleasantly as she smiled at Giru.

"Pika," Pikachu greeted as he waved a paw.

"Hi," Ash said, after a moment of silence. "But if he's not a Pokemon, then what is he?" he demanded as he looked directly at Pan.

"He's a robot," Pan said, as she glanced once at Giru for a moment, before continuing. "Some friends and I sort of found him in our travels a few years ago, and he hooked up with us, and we haven't been apart since then. Giru-kun's one of a kind, so you won't be able to find anything like him anywhere else."

"Oh."

Just then Professor Oak came into the room carrying a bowl of instant ramen, that he had prepared for his lunch, "Why hello Ash, Pikachu. You finally returned from the Orange League, I see. Welcome back home." Professor Oak said as he smiled warmly towards the group of teens. "I see that all of you have already met Pan, so I guess that introductions are out."

"Hiya Professor Oak!" Ash said as he stepped forward to greet Oak.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he smiled at Oak.

"Yeah, Professor Oak. It was great. And I brought along the GS ball like I promised." Ash exclaimed happily, as he reached towards pulled out the GS ball from his backpack, and hands it over. "I hope that you didn't mind the wait."

"That's a stupid question, Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she took that time to hit Ash over the head with the back of her hand. "Of course he probably minded waiting this long for us to bring him the GS ball!"

"OW! Quit it Misty," Ash exclaimed as he ducked another swing from the redhead.

Pan, Giru, and Nebula both sweat drop as they watch the exchange between the two teens, before Pan turned her attention towards the others. "Are they ___always_ like that?" she asked incredulously.

"Always." Tracey said automatically in deadpanned tones.

"Constantly," Brock said as he frowned, "I at least thought that they would have calmed down by now since I last saw them." Brock commented as he grinned. "At least they haven't brought up the subject about Misty's bike yet."

"Misty's bike?" Pan asked in confusion.

"Pika?" Nebula said as she looked at Brock.

"I'll tell you another time." Brock said as he took a seat in a nearby chair to watch.

"It's all right Misty, really. I didn't mind waiting for you to return from your adventure in the Orange Islands." Professor Oak said, chuckling as he watched the display between the two teens. "As I told you before the first time we talked about this, I understood fully Ash's need to compete in the Orange Island Pokemon League." He said.

At that moment Tracey decided to cut into the conversation as he got in front of Professor Oak, with one of his sketchbook's in hand, "Hello, Professor Oak, I don't know if you may remember me, but my name is Tracey Sketchit, and I'm a Pokemon Watcher." He said excitedly, as he stared intently at Professor Oak. "I've always admired your work, and I would be honored if you will allow me to become your student. I could be a great assistance to you in your research, and I've brought along all of my different drawings that I've made of Pokemon I've seen during my travels to show you as an example of my work." He said as he held out the sketchbook.

"I would be more than happy to go over your drawings with you Tracey." Professor Oak said as he faced Tracey, as he took the book from Tracey, opening it, and scanning through some of the pages, as his eyes slowly widened at the detailed sketches on the pages. "You show a lot of promise, Tracey," he said as he turned his attention back to the Watcher, "Maybe we can do something."

"Hey, Pan. Do you want to have a Pokemon battle?" Ash asked as he faced her, "We can go one on one if you want."

"Sure, Ash. Why not? Nebula could really do with some practice right now." Pan said as she looked towards Ash.

* * *

**_~Outside the Lab~_**

Pan and Nebula stood off to one side of the lawn outside of the lab while Ash and Pikachu stood twenty feet away on the other side, as they faced off. Brock, Misty, Tracey and Professor Oak stood off in the sidelines watching, as they waited for the battle to begin.

"Are you ready to battle, Ash? Or are you going to give up before you even start?" Pan called over, a smug smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared across the area at the younger boy.

Nebula sat back on her haunches as she bore a similar look on her features.

"No way!" Ash called back, his eyes narrowing as a determined look spread across his features. "My Pokemon and I are as ready as we'll ever be. You're the one who should be worried about losing." He said confidently. "Since this is your first real Pokemon battle, then you can name the terms of the battle."

"Whatever." Pan said in a bored voice as she glanced down at Nebula for a moment. "I'll go first if you don't mind." She said as she took a few steps backwards. "The terms of the battle are this. Since I only have one Pokemon, then we will battle one on one. Do you agree with it?"

"That's fine with me." Ash said.

"Fine. Nebula go." Pan said as she glanced down at Nebula who immediately runs in a few feet away from Pan and stands waiting for Ash to make his move, as she got into what looked like a fighting stance. "And fight like we've been practicing these last couple of months, okay?" Pan added as an afterthought.

"Pika!" Nebula said as she turned back around to give Pan what looked to be a thumbs up sign with her paws, before turning back to her opponents.

"Then I choose, Pikachu!" Ash called out, though confusion ran through him at he sight of Nebula's pose, before glancing at Pikachu and meeting the electric rodent's gaze. Pikachu ran out to face Nebula, as sparks start to fly from the red patches on his cheeks. "Pikachu, THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sat back on his hind legs, gripping his front paws into tight fists, as he released his electric attack at Nebula.

"Nebula, use agility, and then slam that Pikachu into the ground!" Pan shouted.

"Pika!" Nebula shouted as she took off running, avoiding Pikachu's attacks as they come straight at her.

Pikachu kept firing bolts of electricity straight at Nebula only to wind up missing every time.

"Nebula, Catapult and hover!" Pan shouted as her hands started to close into tight fists as she watched the fight.

As Nebula picked up speed, then everyone watched in surprise, suddenly, using her tail to spring off of the ground, Nebula leaped up into the air just as one of Pikachu's attacks came to close, hanging in the air for a few moments as a blue aura surrounded Nebula's body, just as Pikachu started to power up for another attack.

"How is Nebula doing that?" Misty demanded, surprise and curiosity evident in her voice as she stared up into the air at Nebula. "She looks like she's floating in the air."

"It's because of Pan's special training, that allows that little Pikachu to do the impossible." Professor Oak said as he watched the fight going on. "It's an move they developed that Pan named 'Hover'. Since they first arrived here, I've watched as Pan taught Nebula to do things that I didn't think was possible, that I've stopped being surprised at what those two can do now."

"How is she doing that?" Ash wondered as he stared up at Nebula who was seemed to be just floating in the air without anything holding her up. "Pikachu! Thundershock, now!" he ordered.

"Nebula, body slam!" Pan shouted.

Before Pikachu could finish powering up, Nebula dove for the ground, landing back on to her feet, ten few feet from Pikachu, before moving faster than the other trainers and Pokemon could see, she charged Pikachu, leaping at him and slamming into him with her front and back legs, before dismounting and back flipping over, smacking Pikachu with her tail with enough force to send Pikachu tumbling backwards to hit the ground hard before he could react.

Nebula landed on the ground and backed off a few feet from Pikachu as she sat back on her hind legs to see if Pikachu was going to get back up, as she wiped her paws on her bandanna as she tried to get rid of the dirt in her paws.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pain as he hit the ground hard, not moving as pain shot through his small body.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in alarm as he saw his best friend getting hurt as he started to make his way towards Pikachu, when Pikachu painfully pushed himself back up to his feet. "Pikachu, are you okay, buddy?"

"Chaaa...." Pikachu whined, nodding his head at his trainer as he rubbed his face where Nebula's tail had hit him, before glaring at the female Pokemon before him. "Pikachu, pika...

Nebula met Pikachu's gaze with an even one, not saying anything or making a sound, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ash is pretty confident." Misty said carefully, as she held a silent Togepi in her arms. The egg Pokemon's attention was fixed directly two fighters.

"But so is Pan." Professor Oak said, as he stood, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ash may have had a lot of experience in Pokemon battles, but I've watched both Pan and Nebula train here on the compound. Pan has pitted both Nebula and herself against most of the Pokemon that live here on the compound, and from what I've seen, because of Pan's training, Nebula has grown to be a lot different from your average Pikachu, when it comes to speed and strength."

"What do you mean by that?" Tracey asked as he turned her attention towards Brock with questioning eyes, "Just how different can Nebula be from another Pikachu?"

"Take a look for yourselves," Professor Oak said as he gestured towards the battle. Everyone watched as Pikachu chased after Nebula, firing electric attacks, or trying to knock the younger Pikachu off of her feet, but was failing terribly.

"Oh, I get it," Tracey exclaimed as he finally realized what it was that Professor Oak was telling them. "Nebula handled herself during that last attack of hers. Instead of just fighting using her electric attacks, she's mostly using physical attacks against Pikachu."

"Right." Professor Oak said in agreement, pleased at Tracey's knowledge and keen eye. "Pan has found a way to teach her Pikachu to not just rely on its electric attacks but also taught it to rely more on it's speed and physical attacks also."

* * *

"Nebula, finish this now. THUNDER-" Pan shouted, getting ready to, when all of a sudden, five round black balls with large red R's printed on them dropped out of the sky, and hit the ground in between them. Seconds after hitting the ground, the balls exploded, releasing a purple cloud of smoke into the air, obscuring everyone's view, and sending everyone into loud coughing fits.

"What the heck's going on?" Pan demanded in between coughs as she tried to see through the smoke. "Who threw those!"

"It could only be one group that I can think of that could have done that!" Misty shouted.

"The R's on those black balls were a dead give away," Brock managed out, his eyes beginning to water from the smoke.

Moments later, sinister laughter could be heard through the commotion.

"Look's like the twerps have us all figured out, James." A girls voice said through the laughter.

"Seems like it to me Jessie." a boys voice said.

"PIKA!"

"PIKA PI!"

Just as the smoke clears, both Pan and Ash's attention snap to the spot that they had last seen Nebula and Pikachu when she hears that panicked cries, only to find that both rodents were gone, as they are being lifted up into the air by a pair of mechanical arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran towards the arms. "You guy's its Team Rocket!" Ash cried out.

"Nebula!" Pan cried out just as she started running also. Putting on a burst of speed, Pan reaches the arms before Ash does, and leaps onto them, trying to pull them back down, only to be thrown off as the arm swings to the side, before moving further up and disappearing into some trees.

Picking herself off of the ground, Pan glared up at the arms, before letting her eyes travel up the length of the arms upwards, she spots what looks like a cat shaped hot air balloon floating in the air. She could see the silhouettes of two figures standing in the basket glancing down at them, before the balloon was lit up with lights to show who they were.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth cried as he jumped up onto the rim of the basket, giving them a victory sign with one paw, before he lifted up a large glass case. Inside the case, everyone could see both Pikachu and Nebula sitting inside, as they gave off sparks and they tried to electrify their prison. "And we got Pikachu!"

"Hey, give us back our Pikachus!" Pan shouted, as she glared up at the figures.

"Not on your life, brat." Jessie called down, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah!" Meowth chimed in, sticking his tongue out at them and pulling down his eyelid, "We got what we came for, and it was that little twerps Pikachu. But seeing the things that ___your_ Pikachu was doing, the boss would be twice as please if we brought him two powerful Pikachus instead of just one. Not to mention all of these Pokeball's filled with Pokemon that we swiped from the lab."

"So say goodbye to your Pikachu's because this is going to be the last time you'll see them." James said as he started working the controls on the balloon so that they could make their getaway.

"You jerks! I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out one of his Pokeball's only to be stopped by Pan.

"Ash wait!" Pan shouted, as an audible low growl escaped Pan's lips. "I'll handle this. I'm not letting any two bit thieves steal ___my_ Pikachu and get away with it." Pan exclaimed. Her tail was swishing around behind her in her agitation, as it started to puff up.

"What are you going to do about it, Pan?" Misty asked as she and the others rushed up in time to hear Pan's statement. "You don't have anymore Pokemon on you to use to against them."

"Who say's I need Pokemon?" Pan said with a slight grin, as she glanced first Misty and the others, before turning her attention back to the hot air balloon that was starting to get away. "Be back in a flash." Pan said, before she closed her eyes, and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

Back inside the hot air balloon, Team Rocket was busy celebrating their clean get away, as they toasted themselves with cans of soda, cackling in merriment.

"The boss will be pleased that we finally got that Pikachu for him." Meowth said as he took a sip of his drink, before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Not to mention that we got him an extra Pikachu, that looks like it's as strong as the twerps." He said as he tapped the glass case that held an enraged Nebula and Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika pichu Pi chaaa!" Nebula shouted, though her voice came out muffled from inside the case, as she stood up on two legs to glare up at her captors alongside Pikachu who wore the same expression on his features.

"Geez, the little female Pikachu's got quite a foul mouth on her." Meowth said after listening to Nebula's ranting for a few moments, before turning his attention towards Nebula. "Look kid didn't anybody tell ya that it's rude to say those things?"

"Pika!" Nebula said as she smirked at Meowth, as she stuck out her tongue at Meowth, "Pikachu pika pi chu."

"Hah!" Meowth exclaimed as he laughed at what Nebula said. "Look kid, what you just said is impossible." He said as he started laughing. "I'll believe it when I see it, brat."

"What so funny Meowth?" James asked as he moved over to the Cat Pokemon's side. "What did she say?"

"Most of what she ___did_ say I'm not going to repeat, Jimbo," Meowth said between chuckles, as he finally calmed down long enough to talk again, "This little squirt claims that her trainer will get her back, along with the rest of the Pokemon that we took from that Professor's lab, in no time flat."

At that answer the two human members of the group joined Meowth in his laughter, as they fell to the floor of the balloon's basket in laughing fits.

"Get over it, squirt." Jessie said as she finally said after a few moments of uncontrolled laughter. "Even if your trainer does come after us, she's too far behind. There's no way for her to be able to catch up with us now."

"I still can't believe that we were able to get away with it so easily." James said, as he glanced around at his companions.

"Now that you mention it, it was too easy." Jessie said as a thoughtful look spread across her face. "Shouldn't the twerps have tried to catch up with us by now to get back their Pikachu's?"

"Yeah, and I don't see them anywhere on the ground," Meowth said as he glanced over the side of the hot air balloon to check out the ground.

"Does this mean that we've actually won against those little twerps?" James exclaimed as his voice rose a bit in excitement. "We finally got Pikachu!"

"Not very likely. They would've come but I asked them to let me handle this, myself" An unfamiliar voice said from above.

Startled, Jessie James and Meowth jerked their heads upwards in the direction that the voice had come from, just as their balloon came to a stop in mid air. As they watched, they see Pan floating down until she's right in front of the basket, her hands gripping the ropes that was tied to the balloon, securing it into place with one hand, while she held out her other hand which was holding a small glowing ball.

"How the heck did you get up here?" Jessie exclaimed as she stared in disbelief at Pan.

"Easy, I flew," Pan said matter of factly, as she faced the small group, turning her attention towards Pikachu and Nebula who were staring up at her. "Hey are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Pika pi!" Nebula cried out as she gave her a thumb up sign.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he nodded towards Pan.

"All right, just hold on a couple of seconds and I'll have you both out of there." Pan said as she turned back towards Team Rocket. "You know, I'm not really in the mood for a fight right now, but I'll give you three the chance to voluntarily hand over the pokeball's that you stole, or else."

"Or else what?" Jessie demanded, a sneer spreading across her face, as she eyed the younger girl up and down, noticing Pan's lack of a pokeball belt. "Who are you little girl, that you think that you can talk to Team Rocket like that? You don't even have any Pokemon on you to take us on with."

"Or else I shoot you out of the air, and let you crash to the ground" Pan said calmly as she raised up her free hand just as a glowing ball of energy form in it's hand. "Who says I need a Pokemon to take you guys on?"

"I'd just love to see you try it, you little twerp," Jessie sneered as she pulled out one of her pokeballs, though she hesitated a moment as she glanced at the glowing ball of energy in Pan's outstretched palm. "You wouldn't blow up the balloon anyways, because if we go down, you'll go down with us." She finally said with, as the sneer returned.

"Don't bet on it. How do you think I got up here so fast, when you guys had a good 3 minute head start?" she asked. "Do you guys want to try your luck and see where it'll lead you?"

* * *

"Hey where did she go!" Ash cried out as he stared at the spot where Pan had been only moments before.

Before anyone could respond, their attention is drawn upwards once more, as they hear a commotion coming from the sky. As they stared in the direction of the hot air balloon, they could see flashing lights coming from around the balloon, as they made out Pan's figure flying around the balloon, another flash of light and they could see the balloon starting to deflate coming down, and rush over.

Just then Pan reappeared in front of them, carrying a three bags filled with Pokeball's in one hand that she hands over to Professor Oak, Brock and Tracey, and in her other hand she held the glass case that was holding Pikachu and Nebula prisoner in.

Setting the glass case down, Pan lifts up the cover and both animals are set loose, as they rushed to their respective trainers and climbed onto their shoulders.

Glancing back at the wrecked balloon and it's occupants, Ash and Pan shared a knowing look as they looked towards their Pikachu's who awaited their master's commands.

"I think that it's time that Team Rocket was on their way wouldn't you say Pan?" Ash asked in neutral tones, his eyes narrowing.

"I agree. So let's help them on their way." Pan added.

"Uh, oh," Team Rocket chorused as they realized what was coming.

"Pikachu," Ash began, as he twisted his Pokemon League baseball cap around on his head so that the flap was facing his back.

"Nebula," Pan commanded, resting one hand on her hip as she pointed towards Team Rocket's wrecked balloon.

"THUNDERSHOCK, NOW!" they shouted in unison voices rising over everything else as they gave the commanded.

"Pika...CHU!"

As one, both Pikachu's charged up with one single burst of electrical energy their attacks combining into one attack as it heads straight for Team Rocket hitting them dead center. The resulting explosion sends Team Rocket shooting off into the Northern atmosphere.

"I just ___knew_ it was too good to be true!" Jessie sobbed as tears ran down her charred cheeks as she and the others flew through the sky.

"This just isn't our day," James whined pitifully as the he shot through the sky with the other members of his teams.

"Look's like we'll never catch a break against those twerps." Meowth said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

**_"LOOK's LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_**

* * *

**_~Later~_**

The sun was just starting to set over Pallet Town, and the group was inside of Pan's capsule house celebrating over Pan's victory over Team Rocket's defeat. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey having released their Pokemon to allow them to eat dinner, and roam around the small house freely.

"I still don't get how you were able to do that, Pan," Misty was saying as she was munching on some fried chicken. "I never saw anything like what you were able to do before today." Misty said before stopping to think about it for a few moments, before continuing, "except for Sabrina. She's able to do some of the things you did, because she has psychic powers."

"I don't have any type of psychic powers Misty," Pan said as she reached over to snag a chicken leg, "I'm just a really good fighter, that's all. And back where I come from some of my best friends are able to fly around."

"But that doesn't explain your tail, Pan." Ash cut in as he glanced at the mentioned object. "Why do you have a tail?"

"That's something that I'd like to know as well." Tracey added in as he listened into the conversation.

"The tail I don't want to talk about, because it'll take to long to explain," Pan said as she had her tail wrap itself around her waist, as she took a long sip from her can of strawberry soda. "But I'll just say that it's something that I inherited from my father's side of the family. And yes we're human. Or at least as human as we'll ever get." She said as she glanced up from soda can to glance around at the others.

Just then the front door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Ash announced as he turned and heads out of the room. After a few moments they can hear his voice talking to someone else, as he comes back towards the dining room, leading in Professor Oak, who is carrying several medium sized boxes in his hands.

"Good evening everyone. Pan I've brought back those items that you allowed me to study for my research," Professor Oak greeted cheerfully as he walked over to the dining room table, and set the box down on the table.

"Thanks Professor Oak," Pan said, as she pushed the box to the side, planning to take the capsules out later.

"Along with a little something more that I think you may enjoy. It should help you during your stay here, if you care to use them." Professor Oak added as he set the remaining boxes down in front of the others. "In fact I have something for all of you. A colleague of mine who lives in New Bark Town has developed a new system known as pokegear. With pokegear, you will be able to keep in touch with each other."

The others immediately tore into their boxes, pulling out their new pokegear. Each pokegear looked exactly the same, though they varied in different colors, and were still wrapped up. Ash received red, Misty's was sea green; Tracey's was dark blue; and Brock's was brown.

"Gee, thanks Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically as he looked down at his new pokegear with pride, as he quickly hooked it to the belt on his pants. "I love it! What do you think Pikachu?" he asked as he turned towards Pikachu for his approval.

Pikachu hopped over towards Ash and sniffs at the strange new contraption on his masters' waist, before grinning and raising a paw into the air, with a happy "Pika!" as his answer.

"Yeah, thanks Professor Oak." Misty said cheerfully as she admired her pokegear. "And I like the color, too. It looks great!"

"This pokegear should be helpful on the road, you guys." Brock said as he fiddled with the clasped on his pokegear before hooking it onto the inside his vest jacket.

Looking up at Professor Oak in surprise at that statement, Pan looked back at the box. '_What did he mean by that?_' she thought to herself. Curious, she reached out towards the box and ripped the top open, pulling the flaps back so that she could see the contents, and she lets out a sharp gasp of surprise.

"What's in the box, Pan?" Misty asked as she looked over trying to peer over Pan's shoulder to get a better look at the boxes contents. Eyes widening, Pan reached into the box and pulled out first five gray capsules with strange tops, then reaching back into the box, she pulled out a dark green pokegear, followed by a red Pokedex. Next came about five red and white pokeballs, and five Ultra balls. Also at the bottom of the box was a gold and silver colored credit card from the Viridian City National Bank that had her name printed on it.

"Professor, what's all of this stuff for? Not to sound like I'm ___not_ grateful or anything, because I ___am_ grateful for this stuff, but why?" Pan asked, glancing across the table at Professor Oak with an incredulous look, as the older man ate some of the fried chicken that had been set out.

"Mmmm... This chicken is really good. You'll make a great cook one day, Brock," Professor Oak said, not reacting to Pan's question immediately, as he wiped off his mouth with a napkin, as he looked at the other. "Can the rest of you leave Pan and me alone for a little bit? I need to talk with her in private on an important matter."

"Sure Professor Oak." Misty said as she stood up and got ready to leave, dragging Ash behind her, as Brock and Tracey followed behind her.

Watching the others leave, Oak waited a few moments, before turning his attention back to Pan, as he pulled out a piece of paper and slides it over to her.

Pan glanced down at the paper with a wary look in her eyes, as she reaches over to pick it up. "What's this for?"

"That is a form for a Pokemon license, so that you may become a Pokemon trainer if you choose to do so." Oak said simply.

"A Pokemon license?" Pan asked. "Why would I need a license for? I might not even be staying in this dimension long enough for me to go on a Pokemon journey, Professor." Pan protested as she met Oak's steady gaze.

Professor Oak only shook his head at her words, "Pan, it's been three months since you first arrived here, and during that time there has been no word or any sign of your friends being seen looking for you." Professor Oak said, "as much as I hate having to say this, but you must realize that the chances of them finding you might be a chance in a million. You said so yourself that the T.A.T.T was malfunctioning before it sent you here. Anything could have happened to the machine after you were sent here. It might have exploded, or the data and information that had been used to find this dimension might have been lost."

"So if any of that is true, then I might be stuck here indefinitely," Pan asked in quiet tones, keeping her gaze adverted as she stared down at her soda.

"Yes," Professor Oak said in agreement as he stared across at Pan, seeing the sadness that seemed to be radiating off of her. "But in answer to your last question, the reason that I'm offering this to you is so that you can get away from the lab. I've already taught you everything that I can. In fact I've never seen anyone learn as fast as you do. I believe that if you are to learn more about Pokemon you should go out there and learn for yourself, rather than keep yourself cooped up here waiting for something that might never happen any time soon."

"But," Pan started, glancing up to look at Professor Oak, only to be cut off as Professor Oak continued speaking.

"I saw it the first day we met when I saw you with Nebula. I've watched you with the Pokemon on the compound along with Nebula. You have a natural gift for caring for and raising Pokemon that you don't usually find in a lot of trainers, and I believe that you could put that talent to good use. I've seen the way you've trained Nebula, teaching her to do things that I didn't even think was possible for her species to do until I saw it this afternoon."

Pan smiled at the reminder. As much as she hated to admit it, but she really did have a lot of fun spending a lot of her time with Nebula and the other Pokemon on the compound. She especially enjoyed training Nebula in using her electric attacks, and teaching her to do things that nobody's even thought of trying before. She had only begun Nebula's training as a way to for her to pass off the time when she wasn't working or helping to take care of the other Pokemon, but after awhile, their training sessions had become something more between the two of them.

"And, it's also because I've seen how you've been acting these last few weeks in the lab, ever since you saw those pictures of Moltres and Mewtwo." He said with a slow smile spreading across his face, as he reached over to take her hand. "You've been restless, and always looking for answers for questions you won't be able to find here. In fact, I'm curious as to why you saw two of them in the first place myself."

"You really think so?" Pan asked as she looked Professor Oak directly in the eye. "But what about this?" Pan asked as she held up the credit card with her name on it.

"If you do choose to go on the journey, you'll need a steady cash flow. So I opened up a bank account for you in Viridian City. You'll find the info you need for accessing your account on this paper." Professor Oak said with a slight shrug and smiled innocently at her incredulous look, before quickly continuing when it looked like she was about to argue, as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her, "It's filled with the money you've been earning while working in the lab with me, and a little ___extra_ money that I've put in your account for you, you'll be very well off for quite some time." Oak said with an encouraging smile.

Eyeing the older man warily for a moment, Pan reluctantly took the paper and unfolded it, and read the bank statement that was printed there, and within seconds her eyes widened in shock at the amount that was printed there. "Professor! I can't take this! This is..."

"Don't argue with me about it Pan. You've earned every cent of it and more." Professor Oak said, smiling a bit as he waved a hand at her to silence her protests, "You've been a great help around the lab, and if your going to be stuck in our world for the foreseeable future, you might as well have some funds to live on while you're here. I'll never forgive myself if I didn't at least help you out after all the work you've done for me."

"But I really don't think I'm that good with Pokemon..." Pan said, looking concerned, as she looked away for a moment, before turning her gaze back to Professor Oak.

"You won't know unless you try." Professor Oak said as he returned her gaze. "If you fill out the form for your license tonight, I can speed things up, and have it to you by tomorrow morning, so that you can start whenever you want." He offered. "That's why I brought you the Pokedex and pokegear so that you will already be prepared. With your pokegear, if anyone shows up looking for you, I'll call you and let you know."

"I guess, I will do it," Pan said, as a grin spread across her features. "It'll be something different that's for sure. Where's the pen?"

* * *

**_~Next morning, 11:35 am~_**

Pan stepped outside of her capsule house, as she looked around the compound for one last time. Dressed in a pair of tight fitting black pants, a white t-shirt, boots, black fingerless gloves covering her hands, while her orange-red bandanna tied to her forehead, to hold back her hair. She carried her backpack slung over her shoulder; Professor Oak had brought back her Pokedex, after taking it with him the night before to get it upgraded with the trainer information it needed on her. Giru was perched on top of the lid of Pan's backpack.

Next to her was Nebula who stared up at her trainer in curiosity as she followed Pan out of the house.

"Hey Pan! Are you ready to go?" Brock's voice called out.

Looking up, Pan spots Brock, Ash and Misty looking all ready to be on their way, heading straight for her from the research lab with Professor Oak, Tracey, and Mrs. Ketchum who was holding a picnic basket in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. Just give me a minute, to finish packing up." Pan said as she turned back to the capsule house, she flipped open an outside panel wall next to the front door. "Hey, guys thanks again for letting me come along on your trip to the Johto League."

"It's no problem Pan. The more the merrier I always say." Brock said with a grin. "I'd be more than happy to show you the ropes around here."

"Yeah," Misty said cheerfully, as she held Togepi in her arms. "It'd be great to have another girl around to talk to." She said a moment before she noticed a change in Pan's appearance, and her eyes widen in surprise. "What did you do to your hair!"

Pan reached up with her left hand to touch her now shortened locks, reflexively. "I cut it obviously. I thought that I should try going back to my old hairstyle of short hair."

"Pan wait!" Mrs. Ketchum called as she rushed forward.

Turning back to the group, Pan eyed Mrs. Ketchum as the older woman hurried towards her. "What is it, Mrs. K?" Pan asked

"Here, I fixed all of you a lunch in case that you get hungry on the road." Mrs. Ketchum said as she hands Pan the picnic basket. "You might as well put this in your house before you change it back into it's capsule form."

"Capsule form?" both Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Thanks," Pan said as she picked up the basket, and slings it over her shoulder as she opened the front door, and disappears inside. A few seconds later she was back without the basket, and moved back to the wall panel, and pushes in the panel.

_**POOF!**_

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed in surprise, as he watched as the dome house disappeared into a puff of smoke. As Ash watched Pan walked forward and bent down to pick up something from the ground. As the smoke cleared, he got a better look at what the object was, and saw that it looked like some kind of strange capsule, "Okay, what the heck is ___that_ and what happened to your house?"

"It's called a capsule house," Pan said as she pulled out her carrying case, and dropped the capsule into it's slot, before putting it away once again, "I'll explain later, you guys," Pan said, "So let's get going."

**_To Be Continued..._**

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Not much changed in this chapter. I only added in some new stuff into the story, to the parts of this chapter I decided didn't seem to end right when I first wrote them.

If anyone is wondering about the black diamonds shaped pattern instead of triangles on Nebula's ears, I thought that I should make Nebula's appearance slightly different; it's something that she inherited from her father. ^_^

___Sighs_ I don't remember that much that happened in the two episodes where Ash, Misty and Tracey finally returned to Pallet Town from the Orange League and their meeting so I'm just going with the flow with this chapter. And I purposely left Gary out of this chapter.

So what does everyone think of the newest chapter of Flying Away?

Dated Started: March 26, 2001  
Date Ended: April 14, 2001  
Date Updated: May 19, 2010


	3. Chapter 2: A Long Way From Home

**_A Dragon Ball GT - Pokemon Crossover_**

**_Disclaimers:_ **As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both ******_Dragon Ball GT_** and **********_Pokemon_ **belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters (human or Pokemon) that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Flying Away_  
**Chapter 2: A Long Way From Home  
By: Raven Star**  
=====================================**

**_Author's Notes:_ **This story takes place about 1 year after Dragon Ball GT, and a few months after 'Mewtwo Strikes Back!' and some time before 'The Return of Mewtwo'. Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten have their tails back.

**_~Dragon Ball Dimension~_**

~Son Gohan's Residence~

'_It's too quiet around here without Pan around anymore, it's driving me crazy._' Gohan thought sadly to himself, as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom in silence. Videl curled up against him in silent slumber.

Glancing over at the alarm clock, he saw the time.

11:15.

'_I probably wouldn't be this worried about her if she had left home the normal way when teens move out of their parent's home for the first time in their lives._' he thought sadly as he turned his attention back to the ceiling once more. '_At least **then** I'd know where she was if I wanted to contact her._'

He'd been up almost all night working in the study, trying to grade the tests his students had turned in, so that he may hand them back to them when school started the next morning, just to keep his mind off of the problem at hand.

When he headed up for bed later, he stopped outside of Pan's room looking into the darkened room, left untouched since the day Pan and Giru had disappeared. Her bed was neatly made, with a few of her favorite stuffed animals stacked against the pillows, and her cd player sat in the corner of her room, collecting dust.

'_Usually she'd be have her cd player playing music at full blast by this time, until either Videl or I came to tell her to turn it off and to go to bed._' with unable to sleep because of his worry over Pan's safety.

'_I wonder what she's doing now? I just hope that wherever she is, she's safe and not in any danger._' he thought silently to himself.

Glancing down at his sleeping wife, Gohan gently pulled away from her, being careful to not wake her up, he climbed out of bed and moved towards the bedroom window, his tail hanging limply behind him as he walked, and stared out into the night sky, as the light from the half moon shone through the window.

'_Why am I so worried?_' he asked himself, '_Pan can take care of herself as well as the rest of us._' A small grin appeared on his face at the thought, '_Knowing her, I should be more worried over the safety of whoever tries to tangle with her._'

"Gohan?"

Gohan spun around to see Videl sitting up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes as she stared at him. "Honey, what are you doing still up?"

"I could ask you that same question, Gohan," Videl said, placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at him. "You should be asleep by now. You have to get to the high school early tomorrow for your staff member conference remember?"

"I know, I know. I just can't seem to get to sleep tonight," Gohan said with a slight yawn, as he walked away from the window and sat down on the bed, "I guess I have a lot on my mind, with work and Pan's disappearance..."

"I'm worried about her too. It might just be a mother's intuition, but I have this feeling that wherever she is now, she's okay." Videl said softly as she wrapped her arms around her husbands waist, and pulled him closer to her own body for a hug.

"But I still can't help but worry, that wherever she is right now, she might be hurt or worse," Gohan said as he twisted around in Videl's embrace while his tail wrapped itself around her waist, as he he held her in his arms, as they laid down on the soft mattress.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's grown up a lot since her last adventure with Gokou-san, and she can take care of herself if things got to tough for her." Videl said simply, as a small tear escaped from her eyes, "And she has her dynocaps with her, so she won't have any trouble with having a place to stay or food to eat."

"And knowing Pan-chan, she's probably enjoying herself right now." Gohan said with a light chuckle to soften the mood, "You know how my mom always said that Pan's just like dad when he was her age."

"Yeah, but she's more like you," Videl said as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his bare chest as a loud yawn escaped from her lips.

"Are ___you_ okay?" Gohan asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "It seems to me that that you've been tired a lot these days. Though I ___know_ you've been getting plenty of sleep."

"Just been feeling a little out of the weather these days," Videl said as she smiled sleepily at her husband. "I must be working too hard myself these days."

Concern etched in his face, Gohan pulled away from her just enough so that he could reach over and feel Videl's forehead, but only felt the light coolness of her skin, "You don't feel hot, so you can't be sick."

"Like I said it's probably nothing at all," Videl said insistently, with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "It's probably just some bug I caught. I've already scheduled an appointment with our family doctor for tomorrow afternoon, to see if he can prescribe something for it."

"Well if your sure about it..." Gohan began worriedly, only to have whatever he was going to say be cut off, as Videl pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'm sure. I don't want you to worry about me too." She said, once she pulled away, and moved herself back into her previous spot against his chest. "I'll tell you what the doctor says, when you get home from work tomorrow."

"All right," Gohan said finally as he let his hands brush against the tips of her hair, as he settled down to sleep, a yawn escaping from his lips as he closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Videl-chan."

"Goodnight, Gohan." Videl said sleepily.

'_And goodnight, Pan and Giru. Wherever you guys are._' Was the thought that passed through both parents minds as sleep finally claimed them.

* * *

**_~Capsule Corps, Late at Night~_**

Trunks walked silently through the hallways of Capsule Corps as she made her way back to his bedroom, from the kitchen after getting a midnight snack. '_What a crazy day at work._' He thought silently to himself, as he tried suppressed a loud yawn, '_I'm just glad that I took off tomorrow, so maybe I can help mom try and get the TATT machine working._'

As he made his way down the hallway, he stopped for a moment to look at a few wall pictures the entire Z gang, showing everyone varying in ages in different pictures. Over the years, his mother had made it a point to try and get everyone together for a reunion party at Capsule Corps, and when the party was over, somehow talk them all into taking a 'family' pictures before they all went home.

Glancing through all of the pictures, his eyes finally rested upon one picture in particular, that had been taken only five months before the accident in the lab, as he reached up to take it down, so he could look at it better, as a small smile appeared on his lips. The picture had all of them posing in it, The Neo Z Fighters, as Pan had always called them.

The picture showed Pan, Marron, Goten, Ubbu, Bra, Giru, Paris and himself posing for the camera in different styles of poses, outside a big domed animal sanctuary next to door to Capsule Corps. Bra stood with her arms crossed over her chest, and was dressed in a red tank-top shirt with a black mini skirt, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses, as she stood back to back with Pan who was also sporting a pair of sunglasses, and her usual outfit. Ubbu was dressed in tight fitting, black pants, white shirt and a yellow vest. Marron was standing next to him, half leaning against him as she lightly held on to his arm, and was dressed in a blue sundress complete with a straw hat. Trunks stood next to Marron, and was dressed in a brown business suit with a green striped tie, eyeglasses perched on his nose as he stared at the camera, while Giru stood perched on his left shoulder in between the two of them, with a tiny fistful of Trunks hair in his hands to keep his balance. Goten sat in the front, a goofy grin plastered on to his face, as he stared at the camera, one arm wrapped around Paris' waist, as she sat next to him, as he hugged her to his side.

The girls had all banded together, and managed to talk him and the others into posing for that picture, insisting that they should start making their own, since their families did over the years, and also simply because they wanted something for all of them to do together.

Grinning a bit, he remembered how Pan had come storming into his office the day the picture was to be taken, looking like she was going on a warpath, to personally bring him down, just because he had been so caught up with work that he had completely forgotten about it until that moment. It had been a good thing that he had remembered to reschedule all of his afternoon appointments before hand.

"Damn it," Trunks wondered out loud to himself, as he turned to glance out of a nearby window at the night sky, "Where are you Panny?" he said in frustration, as his mind wondered back to that fateful day when everything had gone wrong.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

"_PAN! GIRU!_" Trunks shouted out in alarm as he stared at the empty space where Pan and Giru had once been, as he started to rush back into the laboratory, only to be stopped as both Bulma and Bra grabbed hold of his arm to hold him back. "Mom, Bra, let go! Pan's-" Spinning around to glare at the two women in anger.

"Trunks wait! I don't think it's safe for ___you_ to go in there, at this point. We could wind up loosing you too if that light comes back." Bulma exclaimed, as she tried to pull Trunks back out the doors. "I'm worried about Pan, too, but I don't want to risk losing ___both_ of you to whatever that light was!"

"But," Trunks began just as the TATT machine suddenly started shaking, making a loud rumbling sound as the entire building began to shake, as smoke and sparks began to pour out of it for a few seconds before it all finally came to a stop, as the machine seemed to almost slump over as it seemed to shut itself off, as more smoke came out of it.

"Aw damn! This isn't good at all." Bulma cursed as she rushed back into the lab, with a few other scientists, carrying fire extinguishers, followed right behind her.

Meanwhile, Bra was simply stood back and stared in shock and disbelief, as she stared back into the now empty lab, eyes widened, at where her best friend had been moments before. "Their gone..." she said softly to herself after a moment, as her tail swayed behind her uneasily, as she slumped back with her resting against the wall.

Just then, the sound of running feet could be heard through the halls, as they were soon joined by the rest of the Z fighters, coming to see what the commotion was all about, their expressions all varying as they looked into the laboratory at the mess.

"Hey what happened?" Yamcha asked as he came into the lab, "What's with the light show, and all of the shouting in here?"

"What's going on around here?" Vegita shouted as he walked into the laboratory with the others close behind. "Woman, what did you do ___this_ time, that has our ___entire_ home shaking like that?"

"Vegita I don't have time to deal with you right now," Bulma snapped, not bothering to turn around as she watched as the other scientists were trying to douse the TATT machine with the extinguishers. "We've got an emergency here."

"Hey are you guys okay?" Krillen exclaimed worriedly as he looked around the laboratory anxiously taking in the damage that had been done. "Where was all that noise coming from?"

"Everyone's fine, Krillen." Trunks said as he walked up to the others, a worried look on his features as he glanced at Bra for a moment, before turning back to the others, "But we've got a problem you guys..."

"Bra what happened to ___you_?" Vegita exclaimed, interrupting Trunks, as he spots his youngest sitting on the floor with a dazed look in her eyes, as he strode straight for her after making sure that both Bulma and Trunks were okay, and knelt down next to Bra. "Are you okay, brat?"

Bra glanced up for a moment, to stare at Vegita "I'm fine daddy. I'm not hurt, anyway," Bra said as she looked at Vegita, her eyes sad and hurt, "It's just that... Pan's..."

"That reminds me. Where ___is_ Pan?" Goten asked, interrupting Bra, as he looked around in confusion, scratching the back of his head. "I thought I sensed her ki in here before, but I don't feel it anymore."

"That's the problem we've got, everyone." Trunks said, bringing everyone's attention back to him once more, as he motioned a hand towards the TATT, as he explained. "Something went wrong when we were testing mom's latest invention out, and all I can say, is that Pan's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gohan shouted as he marched up to Trunks, his aura blazing. "Where's is she?"

"We don't know yet, Gohan-san." Trunks said as he took a step backwards to try and avoid the enraged father. "It just started going crazy, and we all had to run out of the lab," he said as he raised his hands in front of him defensively, "but Pan and Giru didn't make it out. When I realized that she wasn't with us, I turned around to see her on the floor with Giru next to her. She said she couldn't move, and when I tried to go back in, this weird light hit both her and Giru, and the next thing any of us knew, they were both gone."

"What was she doing in there in the first place?" Gohan demanded angrily, as he grabbed hold of Trunks shirt, and lifted him a feet off of the ground. "And why didn't you move faster to get her out in time? If she's dead..."

"Gohan, calm down, and let go of Trunks!" Vegita growled as he stood up, and moved past the other to grab hold of Gohan's wrists, his tail puffing up a bit in irritation. "It's not completely his fault that Pan's missing."

"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed, glaring at his father for that comment, as Gohan finally let go of him, as he fell to the floor with a ___thud_. "Thanks a lot dad!" He said sarcastically, as he quickly stood back up.

"Are you trying to say my daughter's dead?" Videl exclaimed, as first anger, then fear for her only child's safety, filled her voice, eyes narrowing as she stared at Bulma and Trunks intently.

"I don't think Pan and Giru are dead, Videl. At least I hope they are not." Bulma said as she finally came over to the others, "This invention was built so that one can travel through the dimensions, and visit different universes, and even bring something back from that world. But we were just starting to test it out for the first time today, when this happened." She said, rubbing her forehead in agitation for a moment, as she turned her attention towards the rest of the Son family. "But I can tell you this. If Pan and Giru ___are_ still alive, then they must be stuck in another world."

"Bulma, but you ___can_ find them and bring them back home where they belong, can't you?" Chichi asked, worry evident in her voice as she looked at Bulma with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know yet, Chichi." Bulma said, wanting to say something to help make her friend feel better, but knew it wouldn't help matters if she lied. "They can be anywhere now, plus I don't even know where to begin to look. And even if I ___did_ know where to look," She said, before pointing at the TATT with anger, "___that_ doesn't look it's going to be operational again any time soon."

As she looked on, Bulma watched as the hopeful look on Chichi's face seemed to fall, as her eyes started to water, and her legs almost buckled under her weight. Seeing his mother's reaction to the news, Goten immediately moved to her side, and helped Chichi to sit down in a nearby chair.

"No!" Chichi cried out as she slumped down into a nearby chair, "I've already lost my Gokou, Bulma! I don't want to lose my first grandchild too!" she exclaimed heatedly, as she stared in despair at the TATT machine for a few moments. At that moment, Chichi looked a lot older than her actual age after hearing the news.

"Yeah, Bulma-san," Goten added in as he put a comforting arm around his mothers shoulders. "Do you think there's a chance we can find them as soon as the machines fixed?"

"At the moment, I can only try, Goten." Bulma said as she stared at the group. "You guys, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't expect something like this to happen." She said, just as one of the scientists came over to talk with her, "Today was it's first test run. So I don't know what the results would be when we finally get the TATT working again." She finished before turning to talk to the scientist.

"We don't even know what dimension they might be in," Trunks started in, taking up the explanation for his mother, only to be unexpectedly cut off by Bra.

"I think I got a good idea of where she could have been sent to," Bra said, cutting into Trunks explanation, causing everyone to turn to look at her in surprise, as she stood up and started to make her way over. "At least I think I know what to look if we do find it again."

"Like what Bra," Marron asked.

"Don't you remember what Pan said before the machine went crazy, Trunks?" Bra only shook her head, as she frowned at Trunks, as she rest a hand on her forehead for a moment, "Pan said she saw some kind of large bird, made out of flames inside the machine." She said with a slight shrug as she saw the looks she was getting. "Maybe they were sent to the dimension where that bird is in. So, if we can only find that bird again, we probably could find Pan and Giru."

"Yeah, I remember." Trunks said, as an uncertain look spread across his features as he stared at Bra, "But I didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the machine's beam before it went haywire on all of us, Bra"

"You and mom both said the you didn't see it, but I think ___I_ saw it too for a second." Bra said reluctantly as she stared at the others. "It ___was_ there. I'm sure of it."

"But that's impossible, honey," Bulma said as she came back over in time to hear Bra's last words, "I didn't see anything in the machine, even when Pan had mentioned it to us."

"Mom, it ___was_ there." Bra said insistently as she glanced at everyone, giving them her trademark stubborn look, before it disappeared completely as she became serious, "Besides what other leads do we have? All we could do is look for it, and hope that she might be there."

**_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"It's been too quiet around here with her around anymore." Trunks said out loud, as he stared at the pictures a few moments more in silence.**

After what had happened, obviously nobody had felt like partying anymore, so the party ended early, as everyone headed back home, with Goten and Paris giving Chichi a ride home in their hover car, and Gohan and Videl reluctantly heading back on home.

'_Things would be easier if we still had the Dragon Balls around, and we could just wish Pan and Giru home,_' Trunks thought angrily to himself, turning away from the wall, as he continued on his way, '_instead of having to wait, not knowing what's been happening to her these last three weeks she's been gone._'

As it had turned out, after the machine had finally cooled down enough for them to approach it without being burned, it was revealed that a lot of the main components inside were completely wrecked. Most of the mechanisms needed to be repaired, while others beyond repair and some of the main parts had to be replaced by new pieces, which had taken over three weeks to arrive by order. Now it was almost finished, and all they needed now was the final piece, which wouldn't be arriving until a few days from now.

As he passed by the door leading to his mothers' laboratory, he notices that there was a lot still on inside, and stops to peek inside to see his mother slumped over one of the desks, sound asleep over the papers she had been working on.

Chuckling a bit, he crosses across the room to where Bulma was and lightly tapped her on the shoulder to wake her up. "Mom? Wake up, it's time to go to bed."

At the unexpected touch on her shoulder, Bulma sat up, in surprise, with a jerk as she spun around to see who it was, as she stared at Trunks through sleep-clouded eyes. "Wha... What?" she asked dazedly.

"Hey mom, it's time to go to bed," Trunks repeated softly as he looked at Bulma, seeing the bags in her eyes, and the worn out look in her body. "Are you okay?"

"Trunks?" she mumbled as she frowned at him for a moment, becoming more awake by the moment, before giving him a halfhearted smile, as she stretched the aching muscles in her back, "I'm fine. I just needed to go over some more work, before I head onto bed. What are you doing still up?" she asked as she raised her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn.

"That's something I'd like to ask you," Trunks thought to himself, as he grinned at Bulma for a moment. "I got up to go get a late night snack." Trunks said casually, with a slight shrug. "Mom, it's already late, why don't you try and get some sleep, and get back to work in the morning? You won't be any good to anyone if you're half dead on your feet all day."

"Not yet, Trunks," Bulma said as she turned back around to face the desk once more, "I need to finish up before I hit the sack," as she reached out to pick up and shuffle some papers. "If I'm right on this, then it might help us find Pan and Giru a lot faster. I can get some sleep later on tomorrow."

"But mom," Trunks started again was about to argue some more, when a sudden movement by the lab door. "What the?" Turning towards the doorway, he sees Vegita storming into the lab with an irritated look on his face, as he moved past Trunks and made his way straight towards Bulma.

Before Bulma could react, she suddenly found herself being scooped up out of her chair by a pair of strong arms and lifted into the air. "Trunks! Put me down this minute! I told you that I still needed to work." she cried out in irritation, thinking that her son was the culprit.

"It's not me, mom." Trunks said in between chuckles, as he watched the display in amusement.

"Vegita!" Bulma shrieked, glancing up to see that her husband was the one responsible, and started swinging her arms and legs to try and get him to release her. "Let go of me this instant, you baka! I'm not finished yet!"

"Don't bet on it, woman." Vegita said, as a slight smirk crept up to his lips as he glanced down at Bulma, before it was replaced by a dark scowl, "the brat's right on one thing." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist before gently slinging her over his left shoulder, and knocking the wind out of her in the process, in order to carry her out of the lab, "It's more than past time for you to go to bed. You've been working non-stop all day with those other scientists to get that blasted machine finished." As he marched out of the lab, he stopped to turn towards Trunks as he followed after them. "Trunks shut down everything in here will you?"

"Yeah sure thing, dad," Trunks said cheerfully as he turned back around towards the light switch and flicked off the lights, "'Night, mom. 'Night dad." He called after them.

"Good night Trunks-kun!" Bulma called back, defeat sounding in her voice, as she turned her attention and anger back to her husband, "Vegita! You know perfectly well that I've got a good reason for putting in all this extra work," Bulma exclaimed, after regaining her breath, "I'm on to something important here, you baka monkey!"

"Yeah, I know," Vegita snapped back, "But, whatever you cooked up, can wait until morning." Vegita countered back as he continued down the hall towards their bedroom, "That machine's not going anywhere soon." He said as his voice lowered into a low, "Besides I want you to be with me the rest of the night." He said as he kicked the bed room door open, and walked in, and used his tail to close it behind them.

Whatever else Bulma had to say was still loud enough to be heard, but was muffled on the other side of the door, as the light inside the room was turned off.

Shaking his head as he left the lab, after hearing the conversation between his parents, Trunks shut the door to the lab and continued on his way to his bedroom, stopping to peek into Bra's room, to see her sound asleep in bed, her legs tangled up in the sheets, as she hugged her pillow to her chest, and quickly shut the door behind him.

Entering his bedroom, Trunks stripped off his clothes, until all he was wearing was his boxers as he laid down on his bed, to stare silently up at the ceiling.

"I hope you come home soon, Panny." He whispered, as he yanked the blanket up to his chest, twisted around in his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon.

A few minutes' later soft snores could be heard coming from behind his doors. 

To Be Continued...

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry if some of the DBGT characters seem out of character, and I bet it's mostly Vegita, but I'm still new about writing fics with them in it.

So what do you guys think about this chapter? Is it good? Bad? Sorry about this one being shorter than the previous chapters, but this one came to me on the spur of the moment, and replaced the next chapter that was originally supposed be #2, for those of you out there who've already read it. Chapter 3 probably will come out soon, and it ___will_ be longer than Chapter 2.

**_10/3/02:_ **Hey everyone, I just decided to update this chapter after all this time. I thought it needed more on what some of the rest of Gohan and Videl have been thinking during Pan's disappearance, instead of just having the part with Trunks, Vegita and Bulma being the only thing in this chapter.

Does anyone else out there think that I should add more to this chapter or should I leave as it is and go onto the next chapter?

So what do you guys think is wrong with Videl?

Date Started: January 15, 2002  
Date Ended: February 23, 2002  
Date Updated: May 19, 2010


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Journe...

**_A Dragon Ball GT - Pokemon Crossover_**

**_Disclaimers:_ As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both ****_Dragon Ball GT_ and ****_Pokemon_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters (human or Pokemon) that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.**

**_Flying Away_  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Journey  
By: Raven Star**

"{**_bolditalics_}" - Pokemon Language**

**_Author's Notes: _This story takes place about 1 year after Dragon Ball GT, and a few months after 'Mewtwo Strikes Back!' and some time before 'The Return of Mewtwo'. Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten have their tails back.  
=====================================**

**_~Outskirts of Pallet Town~_**

Pan, Ash, Misty and Brock stood on the outskirts of town near the steps that led up to the to the Pokemon Research Lab. As they made their good-byes to everyone, it seemed that the entire town of Pallet had come to see the small group off, and give Pan words of encouragement on her journey, as they all waited for Professor Oak to come down.

A few seconds later, the sound of a door opening reached their ears, as they all looked up to see Professor Oak making his way down the steps from the lab, with Tracey behind him. As the two came closer, everyone could see that Tracey was carrying something in his arms that was wrapped up.

"Well now, Pan." Professor Oak said, as he walked up to her, giving a fond smile, as he looked her over. "I see that you are all ready to set out into the world. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep, I've got it all in here," Pan said as she patted her backpack, as she shouldered it, feeling the hard metal case that held her dynocaps. "I think that this trip would be a piece of cake, right guys?" she asked as she turned her attention on Nebula and Giru. "I'm not missing anything am I?"

"No. You've already packed everything that you may need in your backpack, along with the dynocaps," Giru responded as he floated next to her.

"Pika pika. "{**_Everything's already all packed and stored in your dynocaps._}" Nebula said cheerfully as she grinned up at Pan, giving her a thumbs up.**

"Good," Pan said, while smiling at the two for a moment, Pan glanced down at her new Pokedex for a few seconds, as she turned around to sit on a nearby tree stump to fiddle with it.

"Let's see how this thing works," she said, before flipping the lid on it to show the view screen. Pushing a button on the panel to pull up her id, a picture of her giving the camera a victory sign with her left hand, appeared on the screen just as a computerized voice chimed in.

**_BEEP!_**

**_HELLO, MY NAME IS VEGA 1. I BELONG TO POKEMON TRAINER PAN SON FROM PALLET TOWN. IF I AM LOST OR STOLEN, I CAN NOT BE REPLACED. PLEASE REFER TO PROFESSOR OAK FOR MORE INFORMATION._**

"Vega?" Pan asked, as one of her eyebrows raised in question as she turned her gaze back towards Professor Oak.

"Yes well, Giru helped a lot in the programming of your Pokedex, and came up with the name for it." Professor Oak said as he glanced at the robot for a moment. "Looks like I won't be seeing you again for awhile, Giru."

"Will be seeing you again soon, Professor Oak." Giru responded cheerfully as friendly as he reached out with one arm towards Oak.

"I just bet I will," Oak said, chuckling a bit, as he reached out to gently squeeze Giru's small hand for a moment before releasing it, as he continued, "Though, I'm a little reluctant to see him go. He's a great help in the lab and with my research, and he's the only being I've met who can actually give me a real challenge in a good old game of chess."

"Okay, well, then let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you, Nebula," Pan said as she pointed her Pokedex directly at Nebula who sat patiently on the ground next to Pan, as it's electronic voice instantly came up.

**_BEEP!_**

**_PIKACHU, THE MOUSE POKEMON OF THE ELECTRIC ELEMENT. LVL 35, FEMALE. IT RAISES ITS TAIL TO CHECK ITS SURROUNDINGS. THE TAIL IS SOMETIMES STRUCK BY LIGHTNING IN THIS POSE._**

'_Level 35? That's a good start for her._' Pan thought silently to herself as she put away her Pokedex, '_Though, I would have thought it'd be higher than that by now._'

"What was that? How come the Pokedex was doing levels and gender?" Ash's voice asked, after listening to the Pokedex's entry response to Nebula, cutting into Pan's thoughts, "I've never heard ___my_ Pokedex do that before, in all the time I've had it."

"It does now Ash," Professor Oak said with a small grin on his features, as he glanced at the younger boy, "I'm upgrading all of the Pokedex's, so that they all have that special feature."

"Is this what you guys been working on for the last couple of weeks in the lab, Professor?" Pan asked as she stared at the older man.

"Thanks to Giru's help, now your Pokedex's can list the power levels and gender of any Pokemon you may come across." Shaking his head as he a grin spread across his lips, Professor Oak quickly explained, "Also, the Pokedex's will now list information on the hundred new Pokemon that have been recently discovered around the world, with a special new feature installed as well."

"Thanks a lot, Professor Oak," Pan said as she put the Pokedex into her backpack, and slung the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders, securing it into place, as she bent down to pick up Nebula.

"And here's your Pokedex back too, Ash," Professor Oak said as he turned towards Ash, and handed him his own Pokedex. "I updated it for you just as I promised." He said with a slight smile. "I wish all of you good luck on your journey through the Johto League."

"Hey that's cool!" Ash exclaimed, smiling a bit as he pocketed his Pokedex into his back pocket. "Thanks professor Oak! I appreciate the upgrade."

"Your welcome Ash," Professor Oak said as he glanced around at the four teens once more, before continuing, "Now you ___will_ remember my request for you to make a stop on your way through Azalea Town to talk to Kurt about the GS ball, on your Pokemon journey for me, won't you Ash?" Professor Oak asked as he turned his attention towards Ash and the others.

"Don't worry, Professor," Brock said cheerfully as he playfully wrapped an arm across Ash's shoulders, while Pan watched on in confusion, "if he does forget, we'll be there to remind him, right guys?"

"Yeah," Misty said, as she stood off to one side, holding Togepi in her arms, as she watched the two boys, as a knowing smile crossed her lips, "Knowing Ash, he'd probably wind up completely forgetting about it once he spots the Pokemon gym, if we weren't there to remind him."

"Of course, I won't forget, Professor Oak," Ash said responded quickly, as a small sweatdrop appeared down the back of his head, before ducking his head under Brock's arm to turn around and glare at Misty. "I'm not ___that_ bad, Misty."

"Sure you are, Ash," Misty said as she rolled her eyes, "Whenever you get excited over a possible upcoming Pokemon match, you seem to forget about everything else."

"Why you..." Ash began, and soon both he and Misty were in a full-blown argument.

"Um... Excuse me, Professor?" Tracey said, deciding now was the time to cut into the discussion as he uncomfortably shifted the weight of the wrapped object he carried in his arms, as Professor Oak turned to look at him curiously. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"Ah yes. Sorry Tracey, I almost forgot." Professor Oak said apologetically, as he turned back to Pan, "Pan, wait a moment will you?" Professor Oak asked, as he turned to take the wrapped up bundle from Tracey's arms, before stopping front of Pan, to reveal a silver-blue colored egg within it's folds, "I want you to have this Pokemon egg, to help start off your Pokemon journey."

"But I already have Nebula as my starter Pokemon, Professor Oak," Pan said as took the egg from the older man and held it, she held the egg in her arms unsteadily as she glanced back at Professor Oak.

"That's why I would like you to take this egg along with you," Professor Oak said gently as he stepped back to stare at Pan for a moment more, "That egg was sent to me a few days ago by a colleague of mine who lives in Johto to study, who found it abandoned during a trip into the Amazon Zone," a small frown appeared as he continued, "He was hoping that I could figure out what kind of Pokemon species it belongs to, but, I'm afraid that I've been so swamped with work, that I just can't seem to be able to find the right time to study this egg the way I should."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help you if that's what you really want, Professor Oak," Pan said, grinning a bit, as she thought for a moment as to where she should put the egg to carry it in, before she gently placed the egg on the ground and took off her large pack, unzipped it then put the egg inside amongst the other things inside the pack, then put it back onto her shoulders. "It should be a breeze to raise whatever hatches, whenever that happens."

"Well I guess this is it." Ash said as he looked around at everyone gathered there. "It was great to be back home for "Hey Pan come on!" Brock called out as he and the others stopped to wait for her. "We've got to get going."

"Thank you again, Pan," Professor Oak said with a slight smile, before continuing become serious again, "Now, you will contact at as soon as you get the chance to tell me when the egg has hatched, won't you?"

"Will do." Pan said as she turned away to follow after the others, then stops as she remembers something.

"Is something wrong, Pan?" Professor Oak asked as he watched with concern.

"Aw shoot! I almost forgot one more thing," she exclaimed in irritation, as she turned back to face Professor Oak, as she dug a hand into her front pocket, and pulled out one of her dynocaps. "Professor, can you hold on to this for me, and give it to my friends in case they show up here." she asked as she held out the dynocap to him.

"Oh? What's in it?" Professor Oak said as he pocketed the dynocap into his lab coat pocket, while making a mental note to put it somewhere safe when he had the time.

"It's a vid message recorder for them to watch if they come, so they won't be panicking," Pan said, smiling a bit, as she stepped forward and gave Professor Oak a hug, then kissed him lightly on the cheek, before pulling away and walking back over to the others. "Thanks again for all your help Professor." She called back as the group made their way down the road, as they waved goodbye to their friends and family.

"Good luck to all of you on the road to the Johto League!" Professor Oak shouted out.

"Bye, kids." Delia called out as she waved at the group of teens, "Ash honey, remember to call me whenever you get the chance, and remember to change your you-know-what's everyday!"

"_MOM!_"

In the distance, you can see Ash facefault, landing hard on the ground, while Pikachu instinctively leap into Pan's arms in order to avoid injury.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile, Somewhere outside of Pallet Town~_**

Jessie, James and Meowth stood in front of a public vidphone, with their clothing and bodies still smoking from their earlier ordeal, in the middle of an empty street, as they made a collect phone call to their boss to report in, as they looked through a notebook.

"Youse guys ___do_ realize that da boss ain't going to like this one bit, if we call him only to tell him that we didn't manage to get him ___any_ Pokemon ___again_," Meowth complained as he sat on the top of the phone booth, looking down at his companions as they finally found enough change to make the phone call. "I for one would like ta keep ___all_ of my nine lives intact, thank you."

"Yeah we know Meowth," Jessie snapped, glaring at the cat Pokemon for a moment, as she reached out towards the receiver and snatched it off of its cradle as she slid in the coins, and punched in the number for Headquarters, "But I think that the boss would be pleased with us this time if we told him about that girl we battled with yesterday."

"Yeah, and we figure that maybe he'll look past our past mistakes just this once if we report this in to him," James said excitedly, though an agitated look crossed his face. "He probably couldn't be mad at us for long if we tell him about this new girl. We probably could even get a promotion!"

"We'd really be living it up then. We'll have more money to buy all of the essentials with," Jessie said dreamily as stars appeared in her eyes, as she clutched the phone receiver in her hands as she waited for it to be picked up on the other end.

Meowth just stared at his two human companions in silence for a few seconds before finally shaking his head, as a small grin appeared on his face, as he spoke "Meowth, youse guys better be right about this one."

"Well," James said, getting a thoughtful look for a moment, before the worried expression returned, as he glanced at the two humans in concern, "But what if it..."

"It couldn't hurt to try, you guys. Besides, it's too late to back out now." Jessie said, cutting into whatever James was going to say, as the phone rang for a few seconds. "Who knows? What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

She was wrong, it was a lot worse than she had thought it would be, as she and her partners stood in front of the vidphone, and listened to their boss yell at them in anger, for five minutes straight.

"I can't ___believe_ that you three ___idiots_ had the complete audacity to not only once more fail in bringing me one simple little Pikachu from a couple of punk kids," Giovanni's voice boomed over the vidphone, "but then you ___DARE_ to report in to me to tell me once more of your failure?" he exclaimed angrily, as he glared at the three cowering figures on the other end of the screen, as he settled back into his chair to wait for their response, as he rested his hand on Persian's head.

Persian laid down at her masters feet as she watched the confrontation taking place between her master and the two human Rockets and the talking Meowth with little interest as she yawned and lowered her head to rest them on her front paws, and looks at the screen through half lidded eyes.

"We have a very good reason to be calling you on such short notice, sir," Jessie began only to be immediately cut off by Meowth, who pushed his way past her so that he could see the screen.

"I told 'em that you probably wouldn't appreciate the call, boss," Meowth complained as he winced from the ringing his ears still had going on, "But these two moron's wouldn't listen."

"I don't want to hear what kind of lame excuse you three came up with this time, Meowth!" Giovanni shouted, cutting off the felines words, "Give me ___one_ good reason why I shouldn't once more just dock you three's pay again for wasting my time and money?"

Next to him, Persian snickered as she heard her masters words, as she let out a low rumbling purr, earning herself a dark look from Meowth, smirked again and stuck her tougne out at the fuming cat Pokemon on the vid screen. "Pers pers..." she said saucily as she turned her nose up at him.

"Why you, why I oughta..." Meowth began only to have his words cut off as both Jesse and James grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with both of their hands as they held onto him to keep him from getting them into more trouble.

"But boss, we weren't actually reporting in for that reason," James whined as he winced under the heated gaze Giovanni turned on him, then yelped in pain when he felt Meowth's fangs biting into his gloved hands, and released him. Waving his injured hand a bit as he glared at the cat, he quickly turned his back to the vid screen, and continued, "We've got information on something that might interest you."

"What is it? And this better be good, or else." Giovanni demanded, a note of interest evident in his voice as he leaned back into his seat, "Is it some kind of a new breed of Pokemon?"

"Well, it's not exactly a Pokemon," James lamented as he stopped to think for a moment, as he took a moment to glance at Jessie and Meowth's scowling faces, then quickly continued on, "We're still trying to decide on that one boss..."

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni shouted impatiently, "Just get to the point. Was it or was it not a new Pokemon you saw?"

"Actually, boss," Jessie cut in as she roughly pushed James out of the way, "___I_ was the one who noticed it. When we were in Pallet Town yesterday, we almost had the twerps Pikachu, along with a bonus Pikachu to boot that seemed to be just as strong as the one we've been trying to capture all this time."

"Another Pikachu?" Giovanni said disdainfully, as he started to reach forward towards the console to turn off the phone, "I was right, this ___is_ a waste of my time. Don't bother calling me again until you have something more worthy of my time to report in..."

"Wait boss!" Meowth cried out in, when he realized that it looked like Giovanni was about to cut the connection on them, "You see, it's not just the Pikachu, boss," Meowth cut in quickly as he pushed his way between the two humans, "it's the other Pikachu's trainer, that we want ta talk ta youse about. Now ___she_ wasn't your normal run of the mill trainer, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Giovanni demanded as his interest picked up again at this bit of information. "What makes this trainer not normal?"

"Well for one thing, she could fly through the air like a bird, only without wings or a Flying Pokemon to help her." James said, as he put in his own two bits, "In fact I didn't see ___any_ sign of a Pokemon or something else that could have kept her up in the air."

"So? The Pokemon she was probably using was probably hiding somewhere on her, keeping out of your line of sight," Giovanni said dismissively,

"Well, she could also shoot these weird balls of energy out of her hands, like it was nothing at all." Jessie added in, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"And she had a tail." Meowth finished, earning both confused and stunned looks from the humans around him.

"A TAIL?"

"Yeah, boss. I almost didn't see it myself at first, 'cause she had it wrapped around her waist like a belt," Meowth exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly as he told the tale, "but when she was about to bust our hot air balloon with one of those energy balls of hers, I saw it uncurl from around her waist and wave in the air. It was almost as long as my own tail, though it looked a bit skinny, and it was brown and furry."

"I didn't see a tail, did you, Jessie?" James asked as he turned towards the red headed girl besides him.

"I don't remember seeing one," Jessie confessed, looking just as surprised at James was. "Meowth are you ___sure_ you saw a tail?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Meowth snapped as he turned around to glare at Jessie and James in anger. "That's probably because youse two was to busy trying to goad her on, because she didn't have any Pokemon with her when she did that rescue attempt on the Pikachu's."

"She didn't use any Pokemon?" Giovanni exclaimed incredulously, as he stared intently at the vidscreen.

"No, boss," James cut in, as he pushed Meowth out of the way, so that he could speak, "She managed to take back both of the Pikachu that we nabbed, along with the Pokeballs we swiped from Professor Oak's lab without the help of any Pokemon."

"This bears looking more into." Giovanni finally said, as an evil grin spread across his features on the vidscreen, sending chills down the spines of Team Rocket when they see it. "If what you three foul ups say about this new trainer is true, I want her to join Team Rocket. We could use her abilities around here. Do you at least know where her current location is now?" he demanded tersely.

"We spotted her leaving Pallet Town with those twerps earlier today, to head out for the Johto League." Jessie said as she stared into the screen, with a worried look, "It looked like they are headed for Viridian City."

"Good work," Giovanni said, as a slight smirk appeared on his features for a moment before he continued, "I want you three to continue to follow them, and report back whatever you can find." He said as his hand moved across the vidphone's consol on his chairs armrest, for the power switch, "Contact me once you have the information I want on this girl, and where she's headed. Until then, don't bother calling me back."

"But what do you want us to do once we see her again," James asked, "and give you the information you want on her?"

"Yeah, boss," Meowth said, "What do ya want us to do after we got the information. Do ya want ___us_ to try and bring her in for you?"

"If what you say about the tail true, Meowth," Giovanni said thoughtfully, looking distracted a moment before continuing, "along with the powers you three said that she showed, once I ___do_ have her working me, I can have my scientists run tests on her to find out exactly ___why_ she has one." Giovanni snapped, as he glared at the trio, "As for confronting her yourselves, I don't want you three to do anything, except report back to me. I don't want to risk the chance that you three mess ___this_ one up!"

With that said, the screen immediately went black as the connection was terminated.

"Well that went well," Jessie said as she let out a breath of relief as she leaned against the left side of the phone booth.

"Oh yeah?" Meowth asked sarcastically, as he glared at Jessie, "How do you think that?"

"It ___could_ have been worse Meowth." James said as he looked at the cat Pokemon, as a wide grin spread across his face, "The boss could have threatened to cut off our pay again this time. But it looks like the news of that girl saved us."

"And if we play our cards right, we could remain that way," Jessie added in, "And you heard the boss, he wants us to follow her around and report back to him."

"Well then let's get going before we lose sight of them," Meowth exclaimed as he hopped down from the phone booth to scowl at his companions, "And, we better make sure we don't mess up this time, or else we're going to be in even ___more_ hot water with da boss than we already are."

"Right!" Jessie and James said simultaneously, as they stepped away from the phone booth, and the trio then set out towards their hidden hot air Meowth balloon.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile, Back at Team Rocket HQ~_**

After cutting off the connection on the vidphone, Giovanni sat quietly in the dimly lit room of his office, as he absentmindedly scratched Persian on the head, as it laid purring at his side, as he made plans.

'_A human girl who can do what look like Pokemon attacks without the help of a Pokemon. And has a tail,_' Giovanni thought to himself, as a smirk appeared on his face, '_If what those three bunglers are saying is true, then I have to have that girl brought in for questioning, and careful examinations. _'

'_But knowing those three, they'll only botch up the job of capturing her. So who should I send in case they fail,_' he thought, as a frown appeared, as he pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out the files on his top agents, and scanned the names on the different files, '_Hmm... Butch and Cassidy are already on assignment in Johto, so they won't be any help at the moment._'

"Meowr?" Persian said as he glanced up at his master in concern.

"Not now, Persian," He said, glancing at Persian for a second, as he closed the first file, and picked up the next one, to read it, '_So who... ____Aha!_ Yes she'll do just perfectly, for this.'

Closing the file with a snap, and reaching across the desk to the intercom that rested in on the edge, he pushed in one of the buttons to activate it. "Masterson!"

"Yes, sir?" his secretaries voice quickly answered from the other line, his voice sounding nervous because of the tone he had heard in Giovanni's voice, "What can I do for you?"

"Have Agent Domino sent in to see me immediately," Giovanni ordered, as a slow grin appeared, this one looking more sinister than the first, "tell her that I have an important mission for her to handle, that will be right up her alley."

"Right away sir!" the secretary said as the connection was cut off.

* * *

**_~Three hours later~_**

It was a nice warm day, as the small group of Pokemon trainers was making their way through Viridian Forest, as they made their way towards Viridian City, where they hoped to find catch a ferry that would take them to the Johto Region.

"You know, guys, once we get off of the ferry in Johto, we have to head straight into New Bark Town to register for the Johto League." Brock said as he was busy looking at a map that Professor Oak had given to him of Johto.

"How long will it take for us to get to Johto on the ferry, Brock?" Misty asked as she carried Togepi in her arms as she followed behind the others, watching as Pan and Ash argued over something, with Ash pleading with Pan.

"___Too_ long, if we have to listen to ___those_ two the entire way," Brock said ruefully as he glanced over the edge of the map to look at Ash and Pan.

"Pika pika," "{**_You can say that again, Brock_}" Pikachu said as he walked alongside the older boy.**

"Tell me something, Pikachu," Brock said as he turned his attention towards Pikachu, and lowered his voice to just barely a whisper, as he glanced at Misty for a second, "Is it just me, or do they argue a lot worse than when Ash and Misty are arguing, Pikachu?" he asked as he looked down at the electric rodent as it walked beside him.

"Pika pik," "{**_Seems like it._}" Pikachu said as he nodded his head in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he walked.**

"And just ___what_ does ___that_ mean?" Misty demanded, having heard the whispered comment, as a red aura surrounding her in the background, as she glared at the two, her trusty mallet out and ready to bean them with it.

"Nothing, at all." Brock exclaimed quickly, as he raised his hands up defensively as if to ward her off. "I'm just saying Misty..."

"Chu..." "{**_Right nothing, Misty_}" Pikachu added, as he also raised up his paws defensively.**

"Well don't!" Misty said as the mallet disappeared as she turned away with an indignant humph. "Ash and I don't fight that badly. Besides those two aren't fighting." She said with a 'hmph'.

"Oh, really?" Brock said, arching an eyebrow in open disbelief, as he turned his gaze back at the two bickering teens ahead of them, as their voices seemed to became louder with each second.

Meanwhile, Pan was busily floating in the air, in order to rest her feet, from walking for so long after they had left Pallet, and was in a heated discussion with Ash. "No."

"Please?" Ash begged, his voice lowering into a whine, as he asked his question for the umpteenth time. "It couldn't be as hard as your making it out to be..."

"No." Pan responded, as she floated in the air, in a sitting position, as she frowned at Ash, both Nebula and Giru sitting in her lap quietly.

"Oh come on!" Ash exclaimed in frustration, "Give me one good reason why you won't teach me how to fly like you do?"

"Ash, for the last time, ___NO_!" she exclaimed in irritation, "Teaching you three how to fly would be impossible. No, offense Ash, it's not like I don't ___want_ to teach you how to fly, because I ___am_ more than willing to do it," Pan said as her frown grew a bit darker, before giving a shrug, "but even if I did ___try_ to teach you how to fly, I already can tell from your ki signature's that you don't have the power or capability to fly." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders before continuing, "The only thing you'll be doing is falling flat on your faces or worse. Maybe in a couple of years..."

"Oh come on, it wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be. You should" Ash exclaimed again as he ran up to catch up with Pan as she floated away. "You said that there's a lot of normal people in your dimension who can fly."

"I didn't say a lot, I said only a few. And the only reason ___they_ can fly, is from ___years_ of practice and training." Pan said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Plus the fact that they are all first class fighters."

"I'm a fighter too." Ash exclaimed, as he showed off his badges to her proudly. "I've got the badges to prove it."

"Wrong. Those badges don't make ___you_ a fighter. Your Pokemon are the ones who did all the hard work into winning those badges for ___you_." Pan stated firmly, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, as she counted to ten, as she scowled at Ash. "___They_ are the ones who wound up getting hurt, fighting other trainers Pokemon, while all ___you_ guys do is stand back in the sidelines, shouting out attack commands to your Pokemon, in complete safety. While ___they_ are the ones who are taking the risks with ___their_ lives just to become stronger for their trainers."

As he listened to Pan continue on, Ash remained silent during all this as he thought for a few moments over what she had just told him. '_No way! It couldn't be as hard as she's making it out to be. If her friends back where she came from can do it, I don't see why **I** can't._' he thought, just as Pan's next words cut through his line of thought.

"I'll tell you something. My dad told me that he taught my mom how to fly when they were teenagers. It's almost impossible for ___normal_ humans to learn how to fly, unless they have some kind of level of fighting skill and spirit deep inside."

Touching down to the ground, Pan faced Ash once more, as she lightly tapped him on the chest over his heart. "You need to have a ___personal_ type of fighting skill inside yourself, and a heart to match it, before you'd reach the potential to be able to fly, Ash."

"But you were able to teach Nebula to fly," Ash pointed out.

"Nebula doesn't fly, she hovers. Big difference." Pan said in a disinterested tone. "She can barely stay in the air for long, let alone fly for longer than a few minutes, before having to land." she said as she reached out a hand to Nebula, who was now sitting on her shoulder, and scratches her behind the ears. "It was just pure luck that she was able to do it, right Neb?"

"Pikachu..." "{**_Yep,_}" Nebula said, giggling a bit as she grinned, as she glanced over at Pikachu, who was walking on the ground, then jumped down to walk next to Pikachu. "Pika." "{****_Hi. Can you tell me something?_}"**

"Pi pika pi chuuu?" "{**_What do you want to know?_}" Pikachu asked as he glanced over at Nebula in surprise.**

"{**_Hey, so tell me, what's your trainer like?_}" she asked as she jerked a head in Ash's direction when Ash had his attention turned away for a moment.**

"Pika... Pika pika chu, pika" "{**_He's a great trainer... We've been through a lot over the years we've been together. And we've been best friends this whole time._}" Pikachu said he walked alongside Ash, as he glanced over at Nebula for a second, then glanced up at Ash for a moment, staring at his trainer as if he were searching for something, before slowly shaking his head as he glanced back at Nebula. "Pi chu pika chu pi." "{****_But he ____does_, have his moments at times.}" he muttered under his breath.**

"Pika chu?" "{**_Like what?_}" Nebula asked, cocking her head to one side as she stared intently at Pikachu. "Pika?" "{****_What's he done that makes you say something that?_}"**

"Pika..." "{**_Well it's been like this..._}" Grinning a bit, Pikachu began telling her of all of the adventures he'd been on with Ash and the others, telling her about the friends they had made in their travels, about Butterfree, and the Indigo League championships, along with their adventures in the Orange League.**

"Pika pik?" "{**_Those three have been chasing after you guys for how long?_}" Nebula exclaimed, a small sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head, after hearing about how Pikachu and his friend had first encountered Jessie James and Meowth, and all of their misadventures with them. "Pika pik..." "{****_Why don't they just give up trying to steal you and go pick on someone else..._}" she said, shaking her head.**

"Pi chu..." "{**_I wish. But they seem intent on getting me, every time they manage to catch up with us._}"**

"Chu." Nebula said, giggling a bit, as she ran after Pan and climbed back onto Pan's shoulder, where she settled down into a comfortable position, and started to talk with Giru.

"Pikachu..." Ash said in a warning tone, as he glanced down at his Pokemon, not understanding what the two Pokemon had just said, but figured that it must have been about him.

Pikachu only gave Ash an innocent look, as he scurried off ahead of the rest of them.

Shaking his head, Ash turned his attention back to Pan once more, planning to try and talk her into teaching him to fly once more. "But..." Ash tried again, only to be cut off this time.

"Quit asking already, because I'm not going to teach you, Ash. You're simply not capable of it now without proper training." Pan said firmly as she glowered at the younger boy for a moment, before turning away. "I like your mom ___way_ to much to get her upset at me, if I wind up accidentally getting her only son killed while teaching him how to fly."

"Pika." Nebula said as she stared first at her trainer then frowned at Ash, narrowing her eyes a bit as she looked directly at him, before nodding in agreement to Pan's words.

"So where are you from, Pan?" Ash asked, quickly deciding to change the subject, "Are you from anywhere around here?"

"I'm from Satan City. It's where I grew up." Pan said, then stopped as she realized what she just said as she looked at the confused looks she was now getting from Ash and Misty.

"Satan City?" Misty asked, confusion in her voice as she stared at Pan. "I never heard of that place. Is it close by?"

"You guys wouldn't have heard of it." Pan said quickly, a small sweatdrop rolling down her back. "It's a long way from the Kanto Region, and I don't believe anyone's ___ever_ heard of it. Except for the Professor that is."

"What kinds of Pokemon are there over there?" Ash asked eagerly as he rounded on Pan, "Is there any new kinds?"

"Actually, there aren't any Pokemon where I come from.. In fact, no one would have even heard about them." Pan replied, as she folded her arms behind her head as she continued walking.

"No Pokemon?" Ash and Misty chorused in disbelief.

"Yep. ___I've_ never even seen a Pokemon before, until Giru and I ran into Nebula here three months ago, when she was being attacked by a flock of wild Spearows. And I became hooked." Pan said, shaking her head, as she scratched Nebula's head. "There ___are_ animals running around back home, but all of them are normal animals, with no special powers or attacks, like the ones here. Right Giru?"

"Right." Giru replied from his perch on Pan's other shoulder. "When we first arrive in Kanto, we were surprised by all of the strange animals we saw here." Giru said as he turned back to look at the path. "Back then, I didn't have any records of them in my databanks, except for some which physically match animals back home."

"I thought that Pokemon lived everywhere around the world," Ash said as he glanced over at Pan.

"Do you think that you might be able to train other Pokemon the way that you trained Nebula, Pan?" Misty cut in after a few moments. "That's the reason why you decided to go on a Pokemon journey with us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Pan said in a casual tone as she walked over to Misty, so that they walked together, crossing her arms behind her head as the two walked along the path. "I figured that if I might be sticking around here indefinitely, then I needed a change of pace from hanging around the lab all the time."

"Oh," Misty said, as they continued on the path, in silence. After a few seconds she glanced over at Pan to ask something else, and noticed something shiny half hidden under her shirt. "Hey what's that you have there under your vest, Pan?" Misty asked, "Is that a necklace?"

"This?" Pan asked, surprised, as she reached out a hand towards the necklace, pulling it out from under her shirt, revealing it to be a silver necklace with a moonstone stuck in the middle. "It's my moonstone, that Professor Oak gave to me awhile back."

"Are you planning to use it later on a Pokemon to evolve it with?" Ash asked as he came up to the girls and spotted the necklace.

"Nope, I'm not planning to use it to evolve any special type of Pokemon. It's sort of like my good luck charm that I carry around." Pan said with a hidden smile, '_Especially since tonight's a full moon._' She thought secretly to herself.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

~One month after Pan's arrival~

"Pan, I have some good news that might help both you and the rest of your family back in your home dimension." Professor Oak said as the two sat down to eat lunch in the lab that afternoon. "That is, I hope it will be good news if this works the way I hope it does."

"What is it Professor Oak?" Pan asked as she put down the fork she was using, to look up at the scientist.

"I've been doing some study on the information you gave me involving the transformation the saiyajins go through if they happen to simply glance at a full moon, into the Ozaru form, because of their tails," Professor Oak explained, as he stared pointedly at her own tail, as he reached under the table to pull out a small box, and opens it to reveal a necklace with a gray stone in it. Etched into the stones surface was a single crescent moon.

"A Moon Stone necklace?" Pan asked as she looked across the table at Professor Oak, as her eyes moved towards the necklace in question, that he held in his outstretched hand, before reaching across the table and takes the box into her own hands to look it over. "What's this for?"

"I have a theory that your transformations might be somewhat similar to a Moon Pokemon's evolving stage, only in your case, you are able to change back to your original form," He explained, "After what nearly happened during last months full moon, I'd like to test out this theory tonight during the full moon." Oak said eagerly as he set the necklace down on the center of the table. "I think I may have found a way to neutralize the affects of the transformation you Saiyan's go through when you look at a full moon, and I think this Moon Stone may help."

"Is this anything like last months '_experiment_'?" Pan said in despair as she thought back to that fateful night, "I still say that Scizor still has had it in for me ever since I kicked its hard shelled butt back when it was still a Scyther when it was picking on those Eevee's." Pan muttered under her breath, as she unconsciously rubbed her tail area, gently rubbing the newly regrown tail in remembrance of the pain she had gone through after the first incident. "Scizor used his Slash attack a little too close to my rear when he cut off my tail after I went into Ozaru mode, Professor."

"I know, Pan. But I still don't believe that Scizor didn't do it on purpose. That one in particular still has a long way to go." Professor Oak said, as he picked up his coffee mug took a sip from it, before turning his attention back to Pan, eyeing her reprovingly. "Scizor was the only one of the Pokemon fast enough who could get close enough to you to do what was needed, without almost winding up getting killed in the process."

"I guess." Pan said reluctantly as she leaned back into her chair as she glanced down at the necklace once more, before turning her attention back to the Professor, and sighed. "Fine, I'm willing to try anything that could possibly fix this transformation problem, professor. So what do I have to do this time?"

"Just wear it, and when the moon comes out tonight, I want you to look up at it like you did last time, and we'll see what happens. If I'm about this, then you're cured." Oak said, sounding pleased with himself, as he also leaned back in his seat. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah," she said as she brought the chain holding the moonstone up and fastened it around her neck, with Professor Oaks help. "If this works, the others and myself will finally have a way to control the changes."

**_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Much to Pan's surprise, later that night when the full moon had come out, and when she had glanced up at the Moon, she hadn't transformed into the Ozaru form, proving the theory to be a success Since then she had kept the necklace with her at all times, wearing it only on nights when there was a full moon.**

'_I still can't believe that this actually worked that night._' Pan thought silently to herself, as she glanced down at the moonstone around her neck for a moment, as she walked along the path with the others. '_If I ever get back home, the others would be glad to have these to carry around, so that they won't have to worry about changing anymore._'

Pan's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt Nebula start digging her claws painfully into her shoulder to get her attention.

"Pika pik!" Nebula exclaimed as she started waving her paws in the air, once she saw that she had finally gotten Pan's attention. "Pika chu."

"OW! Nebula! Quit it!" Pan exclaimed as she stopped in midstep to frown at her friend, causing the others to stop. As she glanced at Nebula, she notices a certain tenseness in the rodents body, as she sat on Pan's shoulder, and was sniffing the air, ears perked, up as she glanced around quickly. "What is it?"

"Pika pi." Nebula said as she stood up on her back legs to gesture towards some nearby bushes. "Chu. Pika, pik."

"Nebula says that she thought that she heard something, as we were walking along this path, Pan." Giru said as he hovered over towards the two, and settles down on Pan's other shoulder. "And that there's something strange about its smell."

Without warning Nebula suddenly leaped off of Pan's shoulder and rushed over towards some nearby bushes and quickly disappears. After a few moments, Pikachu does the same, and runs after Nebula.

"Nebula!" Pan shouted as she runs in the direction that the two Pikachu's had gone in.

"Pikachu! Come back!" Ash shouted as he rushed towards the bushes.

"What is it Pan?" Misty asked as she and the others walked back to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Nebula wanted me to stop for some reason. Come on, something's got to be up." Pan said as she frowned, as she started pushing away the bushes, to make a path for the group to go through.

As the group makes their way through the path that Pan made, they finally spot the two Pikachu waiting up ahead on a nearby ledge looking downward. As they come closer they can make out the sounds of a fight going on somewhere. Loud barks and howls could be heard coming from on the ground below the ledge.

"What's going on over there?" Pan asked as they came closer towards the ledge, picking up her pace, and reaches the ledge first, with the others close behind. What they saw happening below surprised all of them into silence.

Pan watched as a small, chubby looking, black dog Pokemon with a long, tan colored muzzle and belly, with what looked like a skull on it's forehead, a short stubby tail, two bony ribs sticking out on it's back, was lying on it's side, in obvious pain, as it struggled to remain on its feet in order to try and help fight. In front of it, only to fall back panting, was a large cat with a red gem on it's forehead, who faced off with a strange looking silver bird Pokemon with three solitary red feathers on its rear.

"Hey, it's a Persian!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as he came into view of the fight below. "But what are those other two Pokemon that it's fighting?" he asked as he quickly whipped out his Pokedex, and points it at the three Pokemon.

"I've read about those two in Professor Oak's library. The dog is called a Houndour, a Dark Type Pokemon. The bird is a Skarmory, a Steel Type. The Dark and Steel type Pokemon are two new groups that have been discovered around the world, Ash." Brock stated after watching the one sided fight for a few moments. "Though I heard that beating them in a Pokemon battle is pretty tough."

"It looks more like Persian's the one doing all the fighting, against Skarmory, while trying to protect Houndour," Misty commented as she came into view of the fight, clutching Togepi protectively to her chest in fear.

Brock was right on all counts. As the group watched, it looked like Persian was handling it's own against the other Pokemon, dodging from away from its attacks, and launched it's own attacks as well that left the other Pokemon staggered. But all the time it didn't stray far from Houndour's side. Houndour was still lying where it had collapsed on ground, having finally given up on trying to get back to its feet, too tired to move, as she watched Persian try to hold Skarmory back on his own.

"Exactly, what kind of Pokemon are those?" Pan wondered as she pulled out her Pokedex at the same time as Ash did, and points the Pokedex at each Pokemon, getting different readouts, starting with the dog Pokemon first, while Ash does the same.

**_BEEP!_**

**_HOUNDOUR, THE DOG POKEMON OF THE DARK/FIRE ELEMENT. LVL 17, FEMALE. AROUND DAWN, ITS OMINOUS HOWL ECHOS THROUGH THE AREA TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS IS ITS TERRITORY. _**

**_BEEP!_**

**_PERSIAN, THE PANTHER POKEMON. THE EVOLVED FORM OF MEOWTH. LVL 23, MALE. BEHIND ITS LITHE, ELEGANT APPEARANCE LIES A BARBARIC SIDE. IT WILL TEAR APART ITS PREY ON A MERE WHIM. _**

**_BEEP!_**

**_SKARMORY, THE STEEL BIRD POKEMON. LVL 28, MALE. ITS STURDY WINGS LOOK HEAVY, BUT THEY ARE ACTUALLY HOLLOW AND LIGHT, ALLOWING IT TO FLY FREELY IN THE SKY._**

"So they are a Steel, Normal, and a Dark type Pokemon." Pan wondered to herself as she looked down at the fight once more as she put away the Pokedex. '_And why isn't there any other Houndour or Persian here to help these two out?_' Pan wondered silently to herself as she kept her attention on the battle below.

"I just wonder why Persian is protecting Houndour for anyways? Why isn't Houndour fighting back against Skarmory?" Misty asked as she glanced at Brock.

"I'd say, from the way that Houndour is lying on the ground, it might be either sick or badly injured from already fighting the Skarmory to help Persian fight." Brock said as he took in the situation for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "You all saw how Houndour was struggling to get back to its feet before it finally gave up, and stayed where it was on the ground. I think that the reason that the Persian could be helping Houndour, is because both Houndour and Persian might be friends."

"That's really weird though." Misty said as she glanced towards the others for a moment, before turning her attention back towards the fight. "I didn't know that there were those types around here."

Just then, a loud wailing cry came from below and the group turned back to watch as the Persian fell to the ground under Skarmory's Fury Attack onslaught, that left the cat staggered and bleeding on the ground as it tried to get back up to fight.

"Well, Persian is barely handling it's own against Skarmory." Pan said as her features darkened, as she watched as Skarmory launched a Steel Wing attack, which sent Persian flying backwards to land in a heap next to Houndour. Seeing that happened, Pan decided to take action. "They need help against Skarmory. Come on Nebula!" Pan called out as she jumped off the ledge and into the path.

"Pika!" Nebula cried out as she charged down after her trainer.

"Pan, hey wait up!" Ash shouted as he and the others slowly made their way down the ledge, as he turned his attention towards Pikachu. "Pikachu go help them!"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he turned to run after the two teens.

"Hey you guys, wait for us!" Misty shouted as she and Brock hurried after them.

* * *

Down below in the cavern, Persian faced off with Skarmory as he tried to keep the larger bird away from Houndour. Persian's lean body was covered bruises, and cuts where Skarmory's attacks had managed to cause a lot of damage on the cat's unprotected body, were still seeping blood caused by the Fury Attack.

"MEOWRR!" Persian snarled as he glared at Skarmory, not planning to back down an inch as he faced the large steel bird, even though he felt like he was about to collapse at any minute.

Glancing over his shoulder at his companion, Persian chanced a glance at Houndour, who watched the fight helplessly.

"SKAR! Mory skar." Skarmory cried out with a laugh as he flew up into the air, as he took aim at the other two Pokemon, and using agility, dove back towards the ground, talons and beak extended towards Persian.

Growling deeply in its throat, Persian dug his sharp claws into the dirt floor, as he closed his eyes, as his ears flattened against the top of his head, as he braced himself against Skarmorys next attack, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to withstand it, when...

"NEBULA, THUNDER!" a girls voice shouted from somewhere nearby.

"Pikachu, THUNDERSHOCK!" another voice, this time male, shouted out from the same direction as the first one.

"Pika...CHU!"

Skarmory barely had time to realize exactly what had happened before twin bolts of electricity hit him dead center, sending painful jolts of energy surging through it's body.

At the sound of Skarmory's squawks of pain, Persian opened his eyes to look upwards to see Skarmory hanging in the air, it's body twitching in pain, as it was held suspended in midair as jolts of electricity shot throughout it's body. After a few moments, the attack stopped and Skarmory fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

Glancing around in search for their rescuers, Persian felt his anxiety start to grow as he sees two Pikachu's running towards him from a nearby hill, along with small a group of humans right behind them.

As Persian watched, one of the humans, a female with black fur on her head was in the lead, come sliding down the hill and she was pulling out a violet and white colored Pokeball from her coat pocket.

"This Pokemon is mine, Ash." Pan said, as she looked at Skarmory's body for a few moments, as the bird Pokemon struggled back to it's feet, before finally sending the Ultra ball flying out of her hand and smacks the Skarmory on its back before it pops open and a red light sucks Skarmory into the ball.

The Ultra ball jerked and shook in every direction for a few moments, before finally coming to a stop with a loud, sharp _ding!_

Grinning, Pan walked over towards the Ultra Ball, and picks it up off of the ground, and tosses it into the air, and catches it. Bending down to eye level to Nebula, Pan showed off the ball.

"Looks like I caught my first Pokemon, you guys." Pan declared as she attached the ball on her belt.

"Aw, I wanted that Skarmory," Ash whined as he watched as Pan put away the Ultra ball.

"You can catch the next one you come across, Ash," Brock said as he and Misty came up to the other two teens. "This ___is_ Pan's first Pokemon capture you know."

"Your only on her side, because you like her, Brock." Ash said as he gave the older boy a knowing look, all signs of being upset already missing.

"What, and your saying that ___you_ don't like me, Ash?" Pan asked as she came back up to the others, hands planted firmly on her hips as she gave Ash a fake hurt look, and pouts. "And I thought we were getting along so well in the short time we've known each other."

"Hey wait a minute," Ash began, looking flustered as he stared at Pan for a moment, as a blush suddenly appeared in his cheeks, "That's not what I meant at all... I..."

"Don't be a sore loser, Ash!" Misty ordered as she came across the two teens, and grabbed Ash by the arm to pull him away.

"Now for you two," Pan said, ignoring what the others were saying, as she turned back to face Persian and Houndour, only to see that Persian was now standing protectively over Houndour's body.

Persian's lean body was covered in cuts all over it's body, and looked like it could barely even stand up anymore, and looked like it was struggling to remain on it's feet, as it snarled at the group of humans and Pokemon, ears flattened against it's head, as it's tail swung from side to side in agitation.

Houndour now laid helplessly on his side, completely exhausted and panting, as it kept its eyes warily on the group. At first glance the group couldn't see any visible signs of injury on the dog Pokemon, but it was obvious that it was in some kind of pain at the moment.

"Pan watch it," Brock warned as he started to reach out a hand towards Pan to stop her, only to have it shrugged off, "Those two are wild Pokemon, and they're both hurt. They could attack-"

"I know Brock, but I'm willing to take the chance that they're too badly hurt to try something," Pan snapped, cutting into his explanation, as she slowly made her way towards the two Pokemon, being careful to not make any sudden moves that might cause them to attack.

"Meowrr. Pers ian." Persian only snarled at Pan as she made her way towards them, as it raised a paw into the air with claws bared to warn her off, and took a swipe at Pan with his extended paw, only to start in surprise as Pan simply sidestepped the attack, as her left hand seemed to blur, a split second before it easily caught his outstretched limb with an outstretched hand, stopping the attack in mid swing before it could do any damage, bringing the two eye to eye, and earning Pan a low growl from the irritated Persian as it tried to pull it's leg free.

"How did she..." Ash started as he watched what was going on in shock, surprised at the speed Pan had used to stop Persians attack so easily.

"Pan, Persian says that it wants you to stay away from them or else it'll hurt you," Giru warned as he landed softly onto Pan's shoulder, "and that..."

"I know what I'm doing, Giru," Pan said, cutting into Giru's dialogue, as she shot the little robot a glance, without really taking her attention away from Persian, who hadn't moved from it's defensive stance, as she held onto its leg.

"Look big guy, all I'm trying to do is help," Pan said in a calm voice as she released Persians leg, and backed off a bit, hands raised in the air in a non threatening way as she tried to calm down the panther, "It's obvious that you and your friend need help right now, and I all that's all I want to do for you. You both aren't in any condition to take care of yourselves if something else comes along."

'_Obviously, this one doesn't like human's much,_' Pan thought sardonically to herself, as she stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips as she returned Persian's glare with one of her own, neither one backing down an inch. "Look, Persian, it's your choice. Houndour looks like she needs help, and I don't think you can provide the help she needs by yourself, especially in the condition you're in." she said as she absentmindedly reach up to her face to push back a loose lock of hair, before turning her attention back to the cat, "We could just leave you and Houndour here, and suffer, or you can let us help you guys."

"Pan! We can't just leave them here," Misty exclaimed indignantly as she frowned at the older girl, "They need all the help they can get with those injuries they have."

"Stay out of this, Misty. I'm giving Persian the chance to decide for himself if he wants our help, before we do anything," Pan said as she glared at the red head, giving her a look that stopped any further comments from coming, before turning her attention, "So what's it going to be Persian?"

Persian only stared defiantly at Pan for a moment, not backing down an inch, as it's eyes narrowed in open distrust for the human, even though it knew that these humans were the only ones that probably could help Houndour.

"How about this. Here's the deal. If you let us help you guys, then once you guys are ___both_ all better, we'll take you back into the wild and let you go free." She said, and waited. Thinking for a moment, Pan looked down at her belt, looking at the Pokeballs for a moment, then back at the two Pokemon for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"Alright, then how about we do it like this? To show that I'm not going try anything funny with the two of you," Pan said as she stared Persian directly in the eyes before, much to everyone's surprise, reaching down and quickly removes her Pokeball belt, letting the strap fall to the ground with a loud ___thunk_ and once more held up her hands. "Better?"

"Pika pi!" Nebula exclaimed as she rushed forward to stand by Pan's side.

"Hey Pan! What are you doing?" Ash demanded as he started to step forward to intervene, as he clutched one of his Pokeballs in his hands.

Frowning at the two Pokemon in annoyance, Pan sat back to return the glares she was now receiving from the two injured Pokemon. "Hey, will you two quit that already? I'm not going to hurt either of you. Nor am I going to make you guys do anything you won't allow me to do."

A slight whimpering sound coming from Houndour caught Persian's attention, as he glanced back at Houndour for a moment, then back at Pan. Eyeing her warily for a few moments, snarled before finally standing down, giving Pan one last glare as he padded his way back to Houndour, and laid down behind her, keeping an eye on the group of humans.

"Good," Pan said confidently as she made her way towards the two Pokemon, kneeling next to Houndour first, as she reached a hesitant hand towards the dog Pokemon, earning herself a another warning growl from Persian, and she dropped the hand. "Hey!"

"Hey watch it, Pan!" Brock exclaimed as he started to move forward, only to stop as Pan waved him off with a dismissive hand.

"Hold on a second, Brock," Pan said as she continued to make her way to the two injured Pokemon, inching closer and closer to them, until she was right next to Houndour.

Persian gave another warning snarl a bit more before reluctantly settling back down to watch Pan with sharp eyes.

Glancing at Persian for a moment, she motioned the others over to help out.

Brock instantly moved towards Persians first, since his injuries seemed to need the most attention at the moment, as he cautiously made his way towards the large cat, Persian growled as he struggled to get back to his feet, as the other human approached.

"Easy pal," Brock said carefully, keeping his voice down, and not making any sudden moves, "Like Pan, I'm jus here to help. Let me look you over and bandage you up." He said as he slowly made his way to Persian, before he was soon kneeling in front of the large cat, who had settled down enough to allow Brock to approach him. "Everything's going to be fine you two."

"Yeah, Persian. We're only here to try and help you guys." Ash said as he settled down next to Brock, "We're not going to hurt you guys."

As Brock moved to try and tend to Persian's injuries, Pan immediately went to Houndour, seeing that it seemed to be in worse condition than Persian, since she had barely moved the entire time. As she reached out a hand to touch the dog's body, only to jerk it back in surprise at the heat she could already feel radiating from Houndour's body. On closer inspection, she could see slick sweat covering Houndour's fur that almost gave it a bright sheen.

"Hey Brock come over here quick," Pan called out as she turned her head to look at Brock, "Houndour's burning up! Do you any Pokemon medicine that I can borrow, so I can see if I can help bring the fever down?"

"No, I don't have any." Brock said as he immediately stood up and made his way over, to the pair, as he knelt down next to Houndour, and checked her over, "I was planning on restocking on potions when we reached the next town."

"Is there anything we could do, Brock?" Misty asked as she came forward, only stopping for a moment to set Togepi down so that the egg Pokemon could walk alongside her.

"We need to get both Persian and Houndour to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Brock said as he started to rest his hand on Houndour's body, "It's no wonder the two of them lasted as long as they did before we came along. Especially seeing how sick Houndour looks..." his hand barely touching Houndour's stomach as he moved his hand upwards then stopped when he felt the something there, as he stared in surprise for a few moments, "Guys, Houndour is going to need some ___serious_ medical attention, soon."

"We're going to need to carry them all the way to the Pokemon center. It's still a couple of miles until we reach Viridian City." Misty said as she looked off into the direction they needed, "If we run..."

"No we won't have to." Pan said as she stood up, quickly dusting off her clothes as she walked over to her backpack, and picked it up, being careful of the egg inside as she rummaged through it, "I can get us all there in no time at all, if we're lucky."

"How are you going to do that?" Ash asked as he walked up to Pan to see what she was looking for. "Are you going to use that teleportation move you used yesterday against Team Rocket, to get us to the Pokemon Center?"

"No. There's too many here to teleport over there, and I haven't completely mastered it enough to handle this many people." Pan said, before letting a gleeful laugh as she pulled out a small case from the bottom of her backpack. "___YES!_ Here it is." She said as she opened the case to reveal several rows of capsules inside to Ash.

"What are those?" Misty asked as she came over to see what was going on.

"They look like medicine capsules." Ash said reached into the case to pick out one of the small tubes and examines it. "How are these little things going to help us?"

"There not medicine capsules," Pan snapped as she snatched the capsule out of Ash's hand, and put it back into the case, as she selected another one. "They are called dynocaps. Remember my house from earlier?" at the two teens nods, she continued. "That house is in one of these capsules. I can take it with me wherever I go, and each of these dynocaps contains different things inside of them."

"Yes, so?" Misty asked. "Are you trying to say that there's something else inside that... um... dynocap you're holding, that can help."

"You'll see in a moment." Pan said as she pushed in the top of the dynocap that she held, "I always keep some of these around for emergency's like this one." She said, before she threw it as far as she could away from the group and...

_**POOF!**_

When the smoke finally cleared, to everyone's (minus Pan) surprise, they now saw a medium sized silver plane the size of a mini van, standing in front of them. Emboldened on the side of the plane, was a number 95, with the Capsule Corp logo printed on it, as the hatch door in the back automatically opened up.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile, Nearby...~_**

Team Rocket was hiding behind some nearby bushes overlooking the ravine, as they watched the other group of teams help out the Pokemon, and saw Pan make her first capture, and all they could do now was stare in wide eyed disbelief, as they witnessed the appearance of the large plane from what looked to be your average medicine capsule.

"Geez! Did youse guys see ___that_" Meowth exclaimed, his eyes bulging in surprise, after seeing the unexpected transformation of the small capsule, as he glanced up at his two companions for confirmation.

"Of course we saw it, Meowth!" Jessie snapped in irritation, not turning her gaze away from the scene below, "It's obvious that all of us did."

"That's amazing!" James said excitedly, as his practically lit up, "She was able to pull out a plane from one of those little capsules like it was nothing."

"Ya know what?" Meowth asked, as an evil smirk crossed his face, as a plan started to form, "The boss probably would ___love_ to have some of those 'dyno' whatchamacallits for his own uses."

"It probably could us all in good with him if we get some for him, when we nab that girl and the Pikachu's for him, from Team Twerp." James said, nodding in agreement to Meowth's words, as he glanced at Jessie, "What do you think we should do, Jess?"

"I agree," Jessie said simply, as she turned to glance at the others, "plus we might as well nab that Skarmory and Houndour they've got with them while we are at it. Those two are just as rare as those Pikachu's and that girl."

"Hey youse guys!" Meowth suddenly cried out in alarm, as he impatiently waved his arms in the air to get their attention. "Quit your daydreaming already! They're leaving! We gotta follow them!"

"Right!" the two said as they all got up to rush back into the forest to get their hot air balloon.

* * *

"Come on you guys. Get Persian and let's get going." Pan exclaimed as she bent down to pick up Houndour, carefully lifting the dog Pokemon into her arms, and making certain not to jostle it, as she hurried through the back of the plane, with Giru and Nebula right behind her.

"Pers?" Persian said, as he quickly got over his surprise at the sudden appearance at the strange machine, as he tried to get up to his feet to follow after Pan and Houndour, only to fall back to the ground as his legs gave out on him, as the last of his strength disappeared. Growling low in his throat, to show his displeasure, he struggled back to his feet, with little success this time around, and only made it up to a sitting position.

"Hey, hold on a second, Persian!" Ash exclaimed, as he rushed over to the fallen Pokemon in concern, as he tried to keep Persian from getting up again, "Let us help you into the plane."

Scowling mutinously at the younger boy for a moment, Persian settled back down and rests his head on his front paws, as his tail twitches behind him lazily.

"Ash give me a hand with Persian, will ya?" Brock said, after staring at the capsule copter for a few seconds more in surprise, before turning away, to bend down next to the cat, "We'll need to get him on board so we can get going. And I may need some help carrying him." He said as he

"Right," Ash said as he got on the other side of Persian and helped Brock lift Persian off of the ground, and the two carried Persian onto the plane, as Pikachu followed them.

"I'll grab Pan's stuff for her," Misty said, as she walked over to where Pan had left her belt and backpack, and lifted both up to carry into the plane. Holding onto Togepi in one arm, and slings the backpack, to rest against her back, onto her other arm, and holds the belt in her free hand, as she marched over to the plane.

Once inside, the group of travelers spot Pan standing near what looked like an large open drawer, where they could all see the top of Houndour's back sticking out, as the dog Pokemon rested inside. Nearby, they see another open drawer, that a lot closer to the floor.

"Just put Persian in that bed over there, and strap him in, so he won't fall out," Pan said, not looking up, as she finished strapping Houndour into her own makeshift bed, before hurrying up to the cockpit, jumped into the pilots seat, and started up the engines.

As Brock and Ash got Persian settled into the cubicle, Misty walked up to the front and took a seat next to Pan, settling down into the seat with Togepi resting in her lap.

After they got Persian settled into his box, Ash and Brock hurried over to the remaining seats and took their seats, buckling themselves up as they settled in, and Pikachu settled in onto Ash's lap.

"I've never seen ___this_ capsule before, Pan," Brock said as he settled into his seat, resting his backpack at his side. "I didn't know you had a plane in one of those dynocaps."

"It was one of the dynocaps that I let Professor Oak borrow so he could study it. So I didn't' get it back until yesterday, along with the rest that he was studying." Pan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she kept her attention on the console, as she flipped some switches on it, as the engines started up.

"What is this thing? And what's with those weird capsules I kept seeing, Pan?" Ash asked as he looked around the cockpit in surprise, before it hit him. "And how come you didn't pull this out when we were on the road?"

"I didn't see the point of taking it out then, at least not so soon into the trip." Pan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she glanced over her shoulder at Ash for a moment. "I wanted to see if I could get more Pokemon along the way, before I took it out by the time we reached Viridian City." She said.

"Do you even know how to fly one of these, Pan?" Misty demanded as she clutched Togepi protectively.

"I wouldn't have one of these if I didn't know how to fly it, Misty." Pan said as she grabbed hold of the control stick, and maneuvered it up, and the plane lifted up into the air, "I got my license a year ago, and I haven't crashed a plane yet." She said teasingly, as the plane took off in the direction of Viridian City, at full speed.

"Why does it feel like ___that_ news doesn't make me feel any better?" Ash silently asked himself, as his hands tightly gripped his seats armrests as they sped through the sky.

* * *

**_~Ten minutes Later~_**

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Ash shouted as he rushed into the Pokemon Center ten minutes later, startling the other Pokemon trainers waiting in the center, shouting for the nurse, as he and Misty held open the double doors, as Brock and Pan came rushing in with Persian and Houndour in their arms. "Come quick! We've got an emergency!"

"What's going on? What's all the commotion out here." Nurse Joy exclaimed after hearing the shouting coming from the front of the center, Nurse Joy and a few Chansey rushed out of the backroom to see what the commotion was about, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the state that Houndour and Persian were in.

"Oh my! What happened?" she demanded as she came forward, to examine the two Pokemon, taking in their injuries with sympathetic eyes, as she examined each one personally, "How did these two get this way?" she demanded as she glanced at the four trainers before her, as she motioned for the Chansey's to take them away.

"They were being attacked by a wild Skarmory out in the forest," Brock said as he handed over Houndour to one of the Chansey's, who placed Houndour on a stretcher and quickly rolled it away, while Pan handed over Persian to another set of Chansey's and headed back outside. "and we just so happened to be passing by in time to stop it from really getting out of hand."

"But it looks like Persian is in a lot worse condition than Houndour is," Nurse Joy said, looking skeptical, as she watched the two injured Pokemon be wheeled away by the Chansey's.

"That's because, Persian was taking most of the full brunt of all of Skarmory's attacks." Misty said.

"It was protecting Houndour?" Nurse Joy asked, confusion appearing on her face, as she glanced at each of them, seeing the confirmation in each of their expressions. "That's really strange. Why would it have done that for a species completely different from it's own?"

"That's what we thought too, when we saw it, Nurse Joy." Pan said as she came back into the center in time to hear Nurse Joy's sentence, as she pocketed the dynocap.

"It looked like he was protecting Houndour from Skarmory."

"And where is the Skarmory now?" Nurse Joy asked as she glanced around at the four expectantly. "It could be a threat to both humans and Pokemon. Did it get away?"

"No," Pan said as she reached a hand towards her belt, and pulled out Skarmory's Pokeball, "I caught Skarmory, after Nebula and Pikachu did a double electric attack to bring it down." She said with a sigh as she frowned at the Pokeball she held, before holding it out to Nurse Joy. "Can you heal both him and Nebula too?"

"Of course I will," Nurse Joy said as she took the offered Pokeball, while holding out her hands towards Nebula, who immediately jumped into them, as she set both onto a cart that a Chansey had pushed into the room, before she turned her attention to the rest of the group, "Do the rest of you want to have your Pokemon treated as well?"

"My Pokemon could probably use a checkup before we head to the Johto League," Ash said as he pulled out his Pokeballs and handed them over to Nurse Joy, as Pikachu climbed up onto the cart to sit next to Nebula. "I'll see you later Pikachu."

"Pika pik," Pikachu said, as he glanced up at Ash.

"Here's mine too," Misty said as she handed over all of her Pokeballs, including Togepi.

"And mine," Brock said.

As the others handed over their Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, she then handed the balls to the Chansey who was holding a ball tray for the balls in it's arms, and handed the remaining balls to another Chansey who was waiting.

"Thank you. Your Pokemon should be ready in a short while." Nurse Joy as she placed the last of the Pokeballs onto the cart, and the Chansey wheeled it away, taking it back it into the treatment room, and started to follow after them.

"How long do you think Persian and Houndour might be in there Nurse Joy?" Pan asked as she moved to stand directly in front of the desk just as Nurse Joy was about to pass through the double doors.

Nurse Joy stopped and turned back towards the group, "I'm sorry Pan, but it's still too early for me to tell you anything right now. Houndour looks okay for the moment, but I'm not completely sure. There's something about the way her condition looked, when I first saw her that has me concerned," she said, as a worried look momentarily appeared on her face, before it quickly disappeared, and gave the group a reassuring smile, before continuing, "Though from my first inspection of the two, Persian is the only one of the two who currently needs the most help at the moment."

"What 'condition' are you talking about, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, becoming interested. "What do you think is wrong with Houndour?"

Nurse Joy mentally sighed in irritation at the continued delay in her duties, as she glanced over at Ash seeing the concern in his eyes, then decided that the Chansey's could handle things without her, for awhile longer, before finally answering, "If what I'm suspecting is true, I think that Houndour is pregnant, and she's already showing some of the early signs of being in labor." she said.

"PREGNANT?" Pan and the others cried out in unison as she stared at Nurse Joy in shock, the rise in their voices causing a few of the trainers waiting the Pokemon Center for their own Pokemon to turn their attention towards the group.

"PIKA?" the two Pikachu's echoed their trainers words. "Are you sure about that?" Pan asked, her worry evident in her voice as she stared intently at Nurse Joy. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm very sure about it, Pan. When I was examining her, I could feel a slight bulge, and movement underneath my hands," Nurse Joy said as she stared at the other girl, "and I think that she has gone into labor sometime ___before_ or ___after_ Skarmory attacked her and Persian when the four of you found them. And her fever is not going to help matters."

"So I ___was_ right," Brock said, smacking a closed fist into his hand.

"You already knew, Brock?" Ash asked as he turned towards the older boy expectantly.

"I thought as much." Brock said with a slight shrug, as he turned his attention towards Nurse Joy, a lovesick expression on his face as he stared at her, before becoming serious again a few seconds later, when Pan gently elbowed him in the stomach to bring him back to reality. "When Pan called me over to help her check out Houndour, when I had my hand on Houndour's stomach, it felt like the muscles were all knotted up."

"Then it was a good thing that the four of you brought them in as quickly as you could," Nurse Joy said with an approving smile, while eyeing Brock with a wary look, as she heads back to the emergency room "All I can do now is try to bring Houndour's fever down enough so that there won't be any complications with the birthing. I'll let you all know as soon as I can."

Just then, the double doors swung open, and the Chansey came back out, pushing the cart holding their Pokeballs and two Pikachu's, and walked over to Nurse Joy, bringing the cart to a stop in front of the nurse, "Chansey! Chan." Chansey said cheerfully.

"Well it looks like your Pokemon are ready now," Nurse Joy said as she scooped up the Pokeballs, and walked back to the group to hand them over to their owners, "I'll try and let you know on Houndour and Persian's progress as soon as possible," she promised.

Turning back around on her heel and walks over to the double doors, only stopping long enough to leave instructions with the Chansey, leaving it in charge, then passed through the doors. A few moments later, the sign above the doors lit up.

"Well it ___would_ explain why Houndour wasn't able to help Persian against Skarmory," Misty said thoughtfully as she took a seat in a nearby chair, "She must have been in too much pain caused by the labor to do anything."

"Yeah, I guess your right Misty. So I guess all we have to do is wait for the results." Pan said as she walked over to take a seat in the chair next to Misty, as Brock and Ash did the same.

"Hey!" another trainer who looked to be a few years younger than Pan, called out as he came over to them, "did I hear you right? Did you catch a Houndour and a Skarmory out in the wild near here?"

"I didn't think those types could be found around ___here_ in the wild," another trainer said excitedly, as she came over to join the discussion, "I've always wanted a Houndour of my own."

"I caught the Skarmory out in the wild," Pan said, in a bored tone as she leaned back against her seat, and folded her hands behind her head, closing her eyes a bit, "Houndour and Persian were just an added bonus to the capture, I guess." She added quickly, as she eyed the group of trainers warily for a few moments.

"I'm soooo jealous!" another girl exclaimed as she came over, "I'm always wanted a Persian, or maybe even a Meowth, but I've never found either in the wild yet." She said wistfully.

"That Houndour looked pretty cool!" another trainer said, as he also came over.

"Well your lucky!" the first Trainer exclaimed, "The fact that you not only captured a Houndour, but you caught one that's pregnant, too. Are you planning on giving away the puppies when their old enough?" he suddenly demanded.

"Can I have one of them when you do?" the second trainer asked, "Please?"

"What kind of Steel type Pokemon is that?" Another trainer was staring intently at Giru, as he pointed his Pokedex at the little robot with no results. who now trying to hide behind Pan's back to keep out of sight, "Is it a new kind of species?"

Pan and the others started looking around in worry, as the crowd started to grow around them, as more questions came, some who were asking about what type of Pokemon Giru was and where they could find one like him.

"Hey chill out everyone," Brock exclaimed as he and the others started to get crowded in by other trainers. "Hey hold on a minute here," Pan began, only be interrupted by the loud ringing of one of the centers vidphones.

"**_BRING BRING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! BRING BRING! PHONE CALL!_"**

When everyone's concentration was immediately broken by the sound of the vidphone that was perched on the centers front counter ringing, causing the group to jump a bit by the interruption.

'_Saved by the phone,_' Pan thought to herself, as she started pushing her way through the crowd. "I got it!" Pan said as she hurried around the front counter towards the vidphone and pushed one of the buttons on the console to turn it on.

"Hello, this is the Pokemon Center, what can I do for you?" As she watched the screen came on, she grins after seeing who's on the other end. "Oh, hi Professor Oak."

"Hello Pan. I see that you that you've already reached Viridian City," Professor Oak said, as he saw her on the other end, and smiled, before becoming serious, "Is Nurse Joy there? I need to speak to her."

"Sorry professor, but she's busy trying to treat a seriously ill Pokemon that was brought in." Pan said as she glanced over at the double doors, and saw that the light was still on. "It might be awhile before she comes back out. Is it something serious?"

"No, no. It's nothing serious. I just wanted to ask her advice on something, so it can wait. That Pokemon will need her full attention." Professor Oak said as he waved a hand in dismissal, "So tell me, have you caught any new Pokemon while on your way to Viridian?"

"Yeah, I caught a Skarmory out in the wild on our way here," Pan said as she glanced around the Pokemon center for anyone who may be listening in, before turning her attention back to the console, "It was attacking two other Pokemon."

Professor Oak's eyes widened incredulously at the news, "You caught a ___Skarmory_ out ___here_?" he exclaimed, as his eyes lit up.

"That's what a lot of the trainers here in the center are saying," Pan said, as she looked thoughtful for a few moments, "Why do you think it's doing out here in Kanto, if it's usually only found in Johto?"

"It probably was either separated from it's main group, or came here looking for better hunting grounds," Professor Oak said, after thinking for a full minute, "I've always wanted to have the chance to personally study one of them." He said excitedly as he stared intently at Pan from across the screen, "Would it be possible for you to send it over to me right away so that I can study it?"

"Sure, I guess so," Pan said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'll send him to you now," she said as she looked down at her belt a moment before pulling off Skarmory's Pokeball, and putting it into the transporter, and pushed the send button, and the ball vanished into a red beam of light. "Okay it's sent, professor."

"Hold on a second," Professor Oak said, as his face disappeared from the screen for a few seconds as he went to check the transporter, and was soon back, holding Pan's Pokeball in his hand. "Got it. I'll have it back to you as soon as possible, Pan, once I've through with my studies."

"I'll be waiting, Professor," Pan said with a slight smile on her face.

He said as he glanced down at his wrist watch just as a tiny alarm went off it, "Oh dear, looks like I'll have to talk to you later, Pan. It's almost time for me to start preparing the Pokemon's lunches." He said with a rueful sigh.

"I'll see you later then, Professor Oak." Pan said cheerfully, as she reached up to the monitor to hang up the vidphone.

"See you," Professor Oak called out as he shut off the link on his end of the line.

"Who were you talking to on the vidphone, Pan?" Misty asked as Pan back walked over to the group a moment later.

"It was professor Oak, calling to talk to Nurse Joy." Pan said as she took a seat at the end of the chair, "But I told him that she was busy with the pokemon we brought in. And I sent him my Skarmory so he could study it."

* * *

**_~A few hours later~_**

Pan was half dozing off on one of the lounge chairs, with her back resting against Brocks, as she and the others rested, while waiting on news on Houndour, their Pokemon already returned to them, as they all waited together, as Pan watched Persian from out of the corner of her eyes.

Persian was lying on the floor nearby, as he watched the double doors expectantly for Nurse Joy to come back out. Much to the cat's irritation, he'd been practically kicked out of the E.R. once he'd been healed and back on his feet, for being a nuisance while Nurse Joy and the Chansey's were ___trying_ to treat Houndour. The large cat Pokemon had been pacing around the front room for awhile, before finally lying down, to rest.

After staring at the cat Pokemon in silence for a few moments, Pan stood up, stretching a bit to work out the aches she felt, and walked over to Persian, and sat down next to him, sensing him tense up at her approach, even though he didn't look up at her, though he gave out a warning growl.

"Chill out, Persian. I only came over to keep you company." Pan said as she glanced at the cat. "I don't see why you still don't trust me. I'm not as bad as you ___think_ I am, you know." She said, frowning at the stubborn cat Pokemon a bit more before standing back up to sit back on the bench with the others.

* * *

"Pika pik?" "{**_What's with you?_}" Nebula asked as she came over to the two, cautiously walking over, though her ears perked, then waved over Pikachu to join them, "Chu pika pi." "{****_Pan's been nice to you since we found you and Houndour out there, yet your being mean to her._}"**

"Pers, pers. Sian persian sian," "{**_I don't like humans, okay? I've had more than enough bad luck with humans to last me a lifetime. Houndour's the only one I trust._}" Persian muttered under his breath as he sat up, pushing himself half way up with his legs as he finally looked at Nebula, staring her right in the eyes, with a determined look, and snorted, "Persian pers sian sian." "{****_They are all just waiting till they can capture us when we least expect it to happen. All I got all I have to say is that as far as I'm concerned, all humans are alike._}"**

"Pikachu? Pika pi chu pik?" "{**_Like what? Why don't you like humans anyway?_}" Nebula demanded, as she cocked her head to one side as she stared at Persian quizzically.**

"{**_I only did it because Houndour needed the help. For all I know, your ____trainer_,}" he said, practically spitting out the last word, as he continued, "{****_could be secretly planning to go back on her promise, and capture us when our guard is down._}"**

"Chu pika! Pika pi chu," "{**_Pan's not like that! She's a lot nicer than most humans you'd meet anywhere._}" Nebula exclaimed as she scowled at Persian. "Pika! Pika chu cha!" "{****_When I first met her, she risked her own neck to save me from a flock of Spearows without the help of any Pokemon,_}" seeing the incredulous looks she was now getting from the two older Pokemon, she quickly continued, her voice dropping a bit, "Pika chu, pika pik..." "{****_She made the same promise to me to let me go when I was better._}"**

"Pers?" "{**_Oh, really?_}" Persian said in disbelief after hearing this bit of news, as he looked Nebula directly in the eye, "Pers sian pers," "{****_If your human really did make that promise, then how come you are still hanging around her, instead of with your family? The way I see it, she broke her promise to return you to the wild._}"**

"Pikachu pik, chu," "{**_She would have, but_}" Nebula exclaimed, as she glared at Persian, before looking a bit sheepish, as she spoke, "Pika chu pik, pika, pika pi chu," "{****_When I was all better, I ____chose_ to stay with her and Giru-kun instead of going back into the wild of my own free will. In fact, The first thing she said to me when I woke up that day in the Pokemon center was that as soon as I was all better she'd take me back out to the woods and let me go.}"**

"Pers? Sian" "{**_Why would you want to willingly go with a human that you only met that day, especially if she was going to let you go free?_}" Persian demanded as he pushed himself up into a sitting position so that he could look at Nebula, "Persian, per sia." "{****_Pokemon should take every chance they can get in order to be free from humans._}"**

"Pika pik," "{**_I ____wanted_ to come with her, otherwise she probably ___would_ have kept her promise to return me to the wild.}" Nebula stopped to glare at Persian for a moment before continuing, "Pika pika chu pik pik." "{****_But unlike ____you_, ___I_ know her well enough now that she ___does_ keep all of her promises.}"**

"Persian pers," "{**_You're still young enough to actually still believe that about trainers._}" Persian snorted as he turned over onto his side, so he wouldn't have to look at Nebula anymore. "Pers, per sian per." "{****_She's a human. All humans are the same._}"**

"Chu pika," "{**_If she's so bad then why did she let you have a choice in whether or not you let our trainers help you guys?_}" Pikachu added in as he came over, after hearing most of the conversation, "{****_She could have just caught you and then forced you to come against your will to the Pokemon center for treatment, you know. Remember, even after you let us help you guys, she still didn't try to capture you with a Pokeball,_}" he said as he shook his head in annoyance, at Persian's stubbornness "Pika pi, chu," "{****_instead she let you choose for yourself._}"**

With those parting words, Pikachu motioned towards Nebula, indicating that they should leave the cat Pokemon alone now, and heads over towards Ash.

Frowning at Persian for a moment more, Nebula turned on her heals and stomped off, heading towards Pan, climbed up Pan's leg and settled into the demi-saiyan's lap.

At that reminder, Persian didn't answer, as he slowly turned his head to he glared at both Nebula and Pikachu his eyes narrowing, before he turned back on his side, and ignored them.

* * *

Just then, the light that lit up the sign that was hanging over the double doors leading to the room where Houndour had been taken too, was turned off, and Nurse Joy came back out and gave the group a reassuring smile.

"So, how's Houndour doing now, Nurse Joy?" Pan asked, as she stood up along with the others, immediately seeing the change of emotions on the Nurse's face, "Is she ___really_ well enough now?"

"Houndour's going to be okay. We were able to finally bring down her fever, and she gave birth to her pups five minutes ago." Nurse Joy said cheerfully, continuing as the group gave let out a relieved breath of fresh air, before her expression became sad, "She's given birth to five puppies, three girls and two boys, and is now resting peacefully. But..."

"'But' what?" Ash asked as he stepped forward, quickly jumping on that last word, concern etched into his face as he stared intently at Nurse Joy, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah is there something wrong with the pups?" Misty demanded.

"Yes there's something wrong," Nurse Joy said, as she let out a tired sigh, as she stared at the group before her, as her eyes turned towards Persian who had come up to stand next to Pan to look expectantly at Nurse Joy. "One of the puppies is very ill. It doesn't look like it may survive for much longer."

Persian growled in displeasure at the news, knowing that if anything, Houndour would be upset over the loss of that pup, as he started to take a step forward, moving away from Pan's side, when Pan's voice stopped him.

"Persian wait," Pan exclaimed, glancing down at the cat, and sees the determined look beginning to form in his eyes, and scowled at him, "Don't do what I think you're going to do. You won't help anybody that way."

Ignoring Pan, and planning to push his way back into the recovery room, so he could see Houndour and her babies, he suddenly found himself being stopped before he could more than a few feet, when Pan's hand reached out to snag him by the back of his neck, and held him in place, despite his struggles to get free.

Growling, he jerked his head up to glare at her, and voiced his displeasure at the delay, as he strained to get free from her grip, only to find himself not moving an inch with her hand gripping the back of his neck.

"I said to wait," Pan snapped, as she glared right back at Persian, fully meeting his gaze head on, as she easily braced her feet on the ground, in order to stop herself from being pulled along behind Persian, then knelt down so that she was at his level, and gently wrapped her arms around him, to hold him in place, so that she could talk, "Just wait a few minutes more Persian before you go charging in there."

Grumbling a bit, Persian grudgingly sat back on his heels to wait, as Pan kept her grip on his neck, as they talked with Nurse Joy for a few moments on Houndour's condition.

"If all of you will just follow me, I will show to where Houndour and her puppies are being kept." Nurse Joy said as she finally led the way to the recovery room.

* * *

Once inside the recovery room, Persian had immediately bolted towards the bed that had Houndour resting on it, sat down on the floor by his friends bedside, and slightly jumped up so that his front paws were now resting on the edge of the bed, as he got tried to get a better look at the dog Pokemon, to make sure she really was okay.

At the sudden jostling of the recovery bed, Houndour sleepily looked up from her nursing pups, and saw Persian looking at her from over on the side, and gave him what looked to be a dogs version of a smile, as she wagged her tail.

Pushing himself further up onto the bed, and being careful not to disturb the pups, Persian leaned over to gently nuzzle the dog Pokemon.

"OH, they're so cute!" Misty exclaimed as she came over to the bed, to look over the puppies.

Pan asked after she and the others followed Nurse Joy into the back room, to see Houndour and the pups, moving forward to stand by the bedside, and reached out to gently pet Houndour, scratching the dog behind her ears, before turning her attention back towards Nurse Joy, "So where's the sick one?"

"He's right over here. Unfortunately we had to isolate him form the rest, just as a precaution," Nurse Joy said, as she motioned them to follow her, as she led them over to an incubator, where they all could see a tiny form lying within, "It would really be a shame if this one died so early in its life, because I can already tell that it would have been a special one."

"Why's that?" Ash asked as he walked after her.

"You'll see in a moment," Nurse Joy simply said.

Then his eyes turned towards the incubator, when he heard the exclamations from the others as they caught sight of the puppy.

The top of the incubator was closed off. It was obvious at first glance that the puppy was gravely sick. From the sound of its heavy raspy breathing, it was obvious that it was already having trouble getting enough air into its lungs, without outside help, as a Chansey tried to get it to eat from a bottle.

But that wasn't what had really caught everyone's attention, as Ash soon found out.

"No way," Brock muttered under his breath as he stared intently at the Pokemon inside the incubator.

"Pika," both Nebula and Pikachu said simultaneously.

"It's a shiny Pokemon," Misty said in awe as she put her hands on the sides of the incubator to stare more closely at the puppy.

Instead of having black fur, the puppy's fur was blood red in coloring, it's underbelly a darker shade of brown. The skull on its forehead, along with the bones encircling its body shone a bright silver color instead of the usual white.

"What's wrong with him?" Pan asked.

"He's dreadfully sick. It looks like he caught whatever his mother had," Nurse Joy said, shaking her head disappointedly as she looked down at the sick pup, "It'll be a miracle if he survives at all, and I don't know if he'll live through the rest of the day."

* * *

Pan walked around the recovery room, holding onto the sick puppy, which was now wrapped in a small blanket that Nurse Joy had leant her, in the crook of one of her arms, after asking the nurse if it would be okay to remove the pup from the incubator for awhile, while holding a milk bottle, filled with a special Pokemon baby formula, in her free hand, as she tried to get it to eat.

Persian kept his vigil at Houndour's side, keeping a steady eye on the other puppies as they slept curled up against their mother's side, while the dog Pokemon took a short nap to help in the recovery from her own illness, as she had her back resting against Persian's side.

The others had gone off to open up her capsule house in order to get the picnic basket out, and bring it back to the Pokemon center, so that they could eat something, and Giru and Nebula had gone with them.

"If I had any senzu beans on me, it probably could better it's chances at surviving," Pan thought to herself as she looked, as she looked down at the restless puppy in her arms, around the recovery room, before walking over to a nearby chair and pulled it over to Houndour's bed.

As she sat there, she allowed her tail to unwrap from around her waist to wave in the air as she tried to get a better hold on the puppy, while also trying to hold the milk bottle at the same time.

Persian's eyes widened in surprise when he sees Pan's tail waving in the air, and jumps off the bed to get a better look at it, and when Pan's attention was fixed on the puppy, who had finally started eating from the bottle, Persian lifted one paw towards the furry appendage.

"Don't ___even_ think about it, Persian," Pan said, not looking up for a moment, her tail smacking him on the nose as she gently shifted the puppy to her other arm as she made the chair swivel around so that she could look at the cat, "How would ___you_ like it if ___I_ took something sharp to ___your_ tail?"

"Pers! Sian pers sia..." "{**_Hey! What did you do that for?_}" Persian growled out as he sat back down, and rubbed his nose with one of his paws, the sting from the hit irritating him as he scowled up at Pan.**

"Hound?" "{**_What is it?_}" Houndour asked tiredly as she half lifted her head from the bed to look over.**

Glancing over at Houndour, Pan saw that the dog Pokemon was awake, having been awaken when Persian had gotten off of the bed, and had seen the tail also.

"What, never seen a human with a tail have you?" Pan said with a slight smirk on her face, as she stood up and moved away to give the two Pokemon a better view of the tail, "Then again, I'm probably the only ___one_ you'll ever see with one around here."

Persian only looked skeptical as he glanced at the tail as it waved lazily behind Pan's back for a few minutes, before the girl moved to sit back down in her seat.

"Dour hound," "{**_Why does a human have a tail?_}" Houndour said as she stood up on shaky legs, being careful not to disturb her sleeping pups, as she tried to get off of the bed, only to stop when she caught the reprimanding look in Persian's eyes, and settled back down.**

"Wondering why I have a tail?" Pan asked as she glanced at the two Pokemon, as the simultaneously nodded their heads. Seeing their confirmation.

"I'm not fully human. I'm only part human, and the other part is an entirely different race called Saiyans, which is where ___this_" moves her tail in front of her body, "comes from. Though, technically I'm more human than Saiyan..."

"Pers?" Persian

"If that meant that you want to know what a Saiyan is, let's just say they are a completely different race to similar to humans but different, in a lot of ways. This tail is proof of that," Pan said with a shrug, as she waved her tail in front of the two Pokemon. "If you're wondering about that, it's a long story that I don't feel up to getting into right now, if you guys don't mind," Pan said, as she sheepishly rubbed the back of head in the typical Son way, as her tail swayed restlessly behind her, "Let's just say I'm not from around here and..."

Just then, she was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door, just before it was pushed open from the other side, as Brock stuck his head in. As he stepped further into the room, Pan could see Giru and Nebula were sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey, Brock," Pan said cheerfully as she looked at the older boy, while both Giru and Nebula got off of Brock and heads towards her. "You guys are back early."

"There you are. I figured you must have still been back here since we didn't see you out front yet." Brock said, as a grin appeared on his features, when he saw Pan, before walking into the room, and hands over the house dynocap to Pan, "Come on! We brought the picnic basket that Mrs. Ketchum packed for us earlier."

"You hungry, Pan?" Giru asked, his red eye blinking for a moment as he stared at the saiyan.

"Starved." Pan said with a slight grin as she swung around on the chair, while reaching up to scratch Nebula under the chin, earning a pleased 'Cha' from the electric rodent.

**_KABOOMMMMMM!_**

Just then the entire Pokemon center seemed to rock, as it seemed like a huge explosion had just hit the entire building. The explosion sent Pan flying out of her chair to land on top of Persian, with a grunt, while at the same time quickly reaching out to grab hold of Houndour with one hand, as the dog Pokemon was thrown off of the bed, while still holding onto the sickly puppy in her other hand, as Brock was flung out of the room backwards as his back slammed into the wall in the hallway, while both Giru and Nebula managed to land on the sickbed, and kept the puppies from falling off.

"Sorry about that. Persian," Pan said sheepishly, as she glanced down at the now thrashing cat pokemon, as he tried to get out from under both her and Houndour's combined weight on his back.

"REOWRRRR!" "{**_GET OFF OF ME!_}" Persian snarled as he struggled to get Pan off of his body. Once Pan was finally off, he gets up on all fours and looks up, eyes showing concern when he saw Pan was still holding onto Houndour with her free arm. "Pers?" "{****_Are you okay?_}"**

"Hound dour houn..." "{**_I'm fine, Just a bit stunned, that all..._}" Houndour whines, as she kicked and squirmed to get free of Pan's grip so that she check on her pups.**

"Here, Houndour," Pan said as she carefully put the agitated dog back onto the bed, and helped scoop up the puppy's and put them back next to their mother.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Brock demanded, as he staggered back into the room, as he rubbed his bruised back, "Anybody hurt?"

"We're all fine, Brock," Pan said, as she turned to face him, and sees him rubbing his back, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she walked over to him, and quickly helped him into the chair she had been forcefully vacated from a moment ago.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I think I just bruised my back a bit, when I slammed into that wall outside," Brock said, wincing a bit when Pan's hand touched the bruised area.

Her expression turned to anger, as she saw him wince in pain as her hand came in contact with the injury, and pulled back the collar of Brocks shirt to peer inside, seeing that his back was already starting to turn an ugly purple color.

At that movement, as she kept her full attention on examining Brock's injury, she didn't notice the hand still holding the sick puppy securely in the crook of her left arm give off a soft golden color.

"We should get Nurse Joy to examine your back as soon as possible, Brock," Pan said, as her anger started to die down and turn to worry, and the glow died down.

"We'll have to worry about that later." Brock said as he stood back up, pushing the chair back, and made his way towards the door, "We've got to go find out what happened, and see if everyone else is okay. Though I've got a pretty good idea what caused that explosion. Or I should say ___who_ caused it." He muttered under his breath as he disappeared down the hall.

Pan was about to follow him when she remembered that she was still holding the sick puppy in her arms, and glanced back at the incubator for a moment, before glancing back down at the puppy.

'_I don't think it'd be safe to leave up there by himself,_' she thought silently, as she held the pup in her arms, she finally noticed that she couldn't the fever induced heat coming from the pup's body anymore, '_It feels like his fever's gone down a bit. But that's impossible unless..._'

Eyes widening, Pan quickly completely unwrapped the pup's small body from the blanket, and brought it up close to her face to get a better look at it, then let out a sigh of relief when she saw it's small chest still rising, indicating that it was sleeping peacefully.

"At least he's still alive. But why's he cool? He should still be burning up right now," she whispered, as she stared down at the pup, as she rest her hand on the pups body, and still felt the cool coolness of its sweat slicked skin under her hand.

"Pan-chan, we have to go," Giru chirped in, breaking into her thoughts. "Our help might be needed out there, with whatever caused the explosion"

"Pikachu," Nebula said as she jumped off of the hospital bed and walked over to Pan, and climbed up onto her shoulder.

'_Guess I'll have to ask Nurse Joy to check him out later once this is over,_' Pan thought silently as she nodded in acknowledgement to her companions words, as she turned towards Houndour who was watching her with wide eyes.

"Hey, Houndour do you feel up to taking this one back for awhile?" Pan asked as she held out the pup to it's mother, "It looks like he's starting to feel better now, and it won't be safe for me to take him out there with me, and he's probably going to be hungry too when he wakes up."

"Hound." Houndour said, nodding her head as she moved some of the other four pups over a bit to make room for the other one.

Smiling a bit, Pan moved forward to put the pup in next to his brother and sisters, then turned away to make her way towards the door with Nebula and Giru in tow.

* * *

Back in the front of the Pokemon Center, all of the trainers were coughing from the kicked up dust caused by the collapsed wall.

"Is everyone all right?" Nurse Joy shouted over a fit of coughs as she glanced around the room at the trainers to make sure everyone was all right.

"Everyone's over here's all right, Nurse Joy," one of the trainers called out, as the dust cleared up a bit, to show the speaker standing next to three other trainers near the counter, "Just a few cuts and bruises."

"My arm hurts!" one of the female trainers of cried out in pain, just as a few other trainers voiced their complaints.

"All right everyone remain calm," Nurse Joy said as she glanced around the room.

"We're okay too, Nurse Joy." Ash called out as he and Misty rushed over towards the Nurse.

"Oh no! Not again!" Nurse Joy exclaimed in irritation, in between coughs as she stared in the direction of the source of the explosion, seeing the gaping hole that had once been a white wall. "We just got the Center finally rebuilt, and this had to happened. What kind of person would do this to a Pokemon center?"

"I've got a good at who could have to done this, Nurse Joy," Misty said worriedly as she quickly glanced around for the the culprits.

"Who?" Nurse Joy asked.

"The same ones who helped destroy it the last time," Ash said, just as two familiar voices started laughing.

"The twerp got it right the first time." A female voice called out with a laugh.

"That's because they know us so well."

"Not them again!" Ash exclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth cried out as he leaped in front of Jessie and James, giving the crowd of trainers his usual smirk as he held up a little black controller in his paws.

"What do you guys want this time!" Ash demanded as he and the others got up to face against Team Rocket. "You're not going to get Pikachu!"

"Calm down, you little twerp. You are in luck today, 'cause this time we ain't after your precious Pikachu this time," Meowth said with a laugh as he grinned at the humans. "Or any other Pokemon, for that matter. We've got bigger fish to fry now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Misty demanded as she clutched Togepi protectively to her body with one arm as she glared at Team Rocket, while at the same time, she started inching her free hand for a Pokeball from her belt to release one of her Pokemon. "If you guys are not after Pikachu this time, that what ___are_ you after now?"

A few of the other trainers in the center nodded their heads in agreement, as everyone glared at Team Rocket in anger.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Jessie said smugly as she returned Misty's glare with one of her own. "Until then, why don't you twerps be good and stay out of our way, or else you may get hurt."

"We're after something else this time. Or should I say ___someone_ else." James added in as his eyes searched the faces of the trainers that were in the center, "That our boss is interested in now."

"And if any of youse know better, youse better not get in our way if you know what's good for youse."

"That's right! This time we're after one thing," Jessie said as she glanced around the Pokemon center in search of their target, "So where is that new little friend of yours hiding herself?" before her eyes finally rested on Pan as she came through the back doors to see what the commotion was about. "There she is!"

"Oh brother. It's you three again," Pan said complained as she casually leaned against the doorframe with a bored look on her features, as she crossed her arms across her chest while she glared at Team Rocket, as she held Nebula in her arms, and with Giru riding on her shoulders, "If you're here to steal Pokemon again, then are you guys ready another butt kicking?"

"That was a lucky shot last time!" Meowth exclaimed as he glared at Pan through narrowed eyes.

"You just caught us on our worst moment," James added in as he frowned at Pan, "But this time we'll succeed, in getting what we want."

"Yeah, whatever, just keep telling yourselves that one," Pan said dismissively as she half waved a hand at them, "If it's not Pokemon that you want this time, then what ___do_ you guys want here?"

"We took it easy on you last time, but now playtime is over!" Jessie exclaimed angrily, as she pointed directly at Pan, "___You_ are to come with us! Our boss wants to have a few words with you."

****

To be continued...

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry everyone for taking so long to write the next chapter to Flying Away. I've had a major case of writers block in the last couple of months, and unlike the ___last_ three chapters I've written, Chapter 3 has gone a lot slower in being completed. ^_^;;

I got the idea of Pan having the power to heal living things from watching the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie. It's a latent power that she could have inherited from Gokou. The fifth movie is the one where the Z fighters fought Friezer's brother, Cooler. When Gokou went SSJ in that movie, he was holding an injured/dead bird in his hands that had been hurt in the fighting. As he was powering up, the birds body started to glow, and Gokou somehow healed the bird just as he was about go SSJ.

The idea for the Moon Stones being able to control a Saiyan's transformations I got from **_Hung Nyugen's_ 'Fist of the Pikachu' fanfic. Besides that, I already have a plan for where ___that_ is going. And I'm not telling what it is. _**

So what do you guys think of Chapter 3? Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I've had a bad case of writers block lately. ___PLEASE_ e-mail me what you think of the new chapter. Plus, I would love to have any fanart, and reviews that you send my way.

I have a question for all of you out there. What kind of Pokemon do you think should hatch from the egg Professor Oak gave to Pan? I've narrowed the choices down these. Please e-mail me your vote or reviews:  
Mew -  
Moltres -  
Tyrogue -  
Eevee -  
Dratini -  
Nidoran -

Date Started: September 21, 2001  
Date Ended: September 13, 2002  
Date Updated: May 19, 2010 Flying Away - Chapter 5/19/2010 36/36


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Pharaoh and Fire Star ...

Flying Away - Chapter 4: Enter Pharaoh and Fire Star

**_A Dragon Ball GT - Pokemon Crossover_**

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Dragon Ball GT_** and **_Pokemon_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters (human or Pokemon) that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Flying Away_**  
Chapter 4: Enter Pharaoh and Fire Star  
By: Raven Star  
(rinoa_)

"{**_bolditalics_**}" - Pokemon Language

**_Author's Notes:_** This story takes place about 1 year after Dragon Ball GT, a few months after 'Mewtwo Strikes Back!', and some time before 'The Return of Mewtwo'. Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten have their tails back.  
=====================================

**_~Flashback, ten minutes ago~_**

"...If we blast our way through the Pokemon center by the front entrance, we might be lucky to be in and out before anyone knows what hit them." Jessie said confidently, as she "What do you guys think of the plan?"

"I don't know Jess," James said, after a few moments, his top teeth worrying his bottom lip, "It doesn't sound like it will go too well."

"I don't think it's gonna woik," Meowth quipped in, earning himself a sharp glare from Jessie.

"I don't see what you guys are so worried about!" Jessie snapped as she glared at her two companions as they his in an alley next to the Pokemon center. "It's a fool proof plan, that should get us back onto the bosses good side."

"That's ___only_ if it works, Jess." James whined as he looked back at Jessie uncertainly, "Besides the boss told us not to do anything, except just report back to him with whatever information we could get, remember?"

"Yeah, Jess. Da boss is already mad at us about all of our other botched up attempts at stealing Pokemon." Meowth called out from the alleyway opening, keeping an eye on any sign of Ash and the others return to the center, and to warn the others if anyone else came their way. "He'd be really pissed that we disobeyed orders."

"I know, but what if we were able to actually pull this one off?" Jessie said with a slight smirk, as she glared at her teammates. "He'd be so pleased that he'd probably forget that we disobeyed orders, and give us promotions."

Stars and dollar signs appeared in Jessie's eyes as she said this last part.

"If we can get promoted, I can see it all now." Jessie said cheerfully as she started fantasizing about all of the things she'd be able to buy with her share of the money they'd get for bringing in Pan to their boss.

Both James and Meowth both had matching skeptical looks on their faces as they watched their teammate go into fantasy mode, before simultaneously sighing in exasperation.

"Hey youse guys!" Meowth exclaimed, as he glanced back through the opening of the alley and spots their targets lugging a large picnic basket behind them. "The twoips are back!"

"Good!" Jessie said, instantly snapping out of fantasy mode, as she became more serious, "Let's get our plan started."

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to go as planned, and is prone for disaster" James asked Meowth.

"Easy, because none of our plans seem to never go right for us." Meowth said sagely, crossing his arms across his chest, as he nodded his head.

**_TWAP! TWAP!_**

"___OWW!_" James and Meowth moaned simultaneously, as they nursed the huge bumps forming on their heads, as Jessie stood over them with paper hairesin (sp?) fan, tapping her foot impatiently while glowering at the duo.

"If the two of you are going to talk like that with ___that_ kind of attitude, then will you just shut up?" Jessie shouted, at the two cowering males, a popping vein appearing on the left side of her forehead, "You are going to ___jinx_ us, if the two of you keep talking like that. Then we'll ___never_ succeed in the long run!" calming down, she put away her harisen, "Now get up and help me get ready!"

"Okay, okay." Meowth muttered as he rubbed the top of his, wincing when his paw came in contact with the bump. "Ya didn't have to us that hard, ya know Jess!"

"Just hurry up and get over here, Meowth!"

~End Flashback~

* * *

"You jerks blew up a Pokemon center just to come tell me that your boss wants to see me, at the risk of hurting innocent people and Pokemon?" Pan said, as she finally turned her attention back towards the trio, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What's the big idea!"

A few of the other trainers voiced their own angered objections as they all glared at the three Rocket members in anger.

"Yeah! A lot of people could have gotten hurt." Misty snapped, glaring daggers at the trio.

"Shows what youse guys know." Meowth said with disinterest as he glanced around at the damaged building, taking in the destruction he and his teammates had caused, "It was only one side of the center we blew up, not the entire thing. So not that many got hurt."

A few of the trainers that had been in that part of the center when it blew up and had barely managed to get out of the way in time, voiced their disagreements at that statement, as they all glared at the three rocket members, causing the trio to squirm a bit under the intense gaze, for a moment.

"Who care's if a bunch of nobody's got hurt, as long as we get what we want?" Jessie said confidently, "We've only come for one person, and we want ___her_ to come with us this minute and no one else will get hurt."

"Too late for that." Misty grumbled under her breath as she clutched Togepi closer to her chest as she and everyone else in the center glared at the trio.

For the moment, Pan ignored Team Rocket as she glanced around the Pokemon center, taking in the damage that had been caused by the explosion that had been set off.

"Hey aren't you listening to me!" Jessie snapped angrily, upset at the thought of being ignored by the teenager standing a few feet away.

"Yeah, youse better listen up and listen good," Meowth said, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Pan said in a too calm voice, as she finally looked back at the group. "You just said that you'll try and hurt everyone else here, if I didn't come along?"

"Yeah we did," Meowth said, sounding a bit too overconfident as he gave her a smirk, "Now, are youse going to come along quietly or do we have to rough youse up?"

"Easy? On me?" Pan said, a moment before burst into laughter at the thought. "You've got to be kidding!"

"What the hell is so funny?" Jessie said incredulously as she glared at the younger girl in anger, "You haven't seen us in action yet!"

"You have it all reversed, Jessie." Pan said with a dismissive hand as she smirked at Team Rocket, "___I_ was the one taking it easy on ___you_ last time." She added as a reminder as she stared them right in the eye, "Or did you already forget that I beat you guys single-handedly without the aid of any Pokemon? You guys couldn't lay a finger on me even if you tried. Even ___with_ Pokemon."

"Don't listen to them Pan," Brock said as he came up behind them, as he glared at the group through his closed eyes, "Take it from somebody who actually knows those three. The others and I have beaten them plenty of times, and they couldn't harm a Caterpie even if they tried."

"Hey!" James exclaimed, as he glared at the other boy. "That's not true!"

"Why don't you let us handle this one, Pan?" Brock said.

"Yeah, we'll deal with these guys," Ash said as he stepped forward, with Pikachu at his side, with sparks shooting out of the rodents cheeks.

"I don't think so. I'll handle this myself, Brock, Ash." Pan said a bit too cheerfully, as she moved forward, facing the other group, "It's my fight. They came looking for ___me_," tail waving languidly behind her, a small smile appeared on her features, "so I'm going to give them ___exactly_ what they asked for."

* * *

Jessie smirked as she watched what was going on, thinking that they had won, and that Pan was handing herself over to them without a fight.

"You twerps should listen to her," Jessie said after a few moments, "Our boss wants your little friend to answer some questions he has, and we plan to take her to him even if we have to use force to do so."

"Yeah, but nabbing Pikachu while we're at it, would be an extra bonus." Meowth said as he rubbed his paws together gleefully.

"You ___wish_!" Ash exclaimed."

"Pika!" "{**_You guys just try it..._**}" Pikachu threatened warningly, as sparks started shooting out of the red spots on his cheeks, only to stop when Nebula stepped forward and blocked him.

"Pika pik, chu." "{**_Don't. You heard Pan, it's our fight not yours, so stay out of it._**}" Nebula said as she gave Pikachu a warning glance as she ran over towards Pan before Pikachu could respond.

"Who said anything about me surrendering to you losers?" Pan asked, crossing her arms across her chest, as she stared at the trio. "Because I'm not. You're just going to have to go and tell your boss, that I'm not interested in whatever he has to say to me." Pan said, as a smirk appeared on her face, "I don't associate with criminals."

"Oh really! That's what you think" Jessie exclaimed in anger as a large red battle aura surrounded her, as she glared back at Pan, as her grip on the Pokeball she held tightened.

"Really. So why don't you go crawl back under the rock you three came from under, before you get hurt?" Pan said as a slight smirk appeared on her features as she continued, "An old hag like you wouldn't be able to take me on anyway."

"Oh boy," James muttered as he slowly backed away from Jessie, as the heat from the battle aura became to intense.

"_**JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG?**_" Jessie thundered, hands gripped into fists, as flames lit up her eyes, as she glared at the younger girl before her, "I still say that what happened yesterday was a fluke, because didn't have time to call out our Pokemon!" Jessie said as she pulled out two Pokeball's, "Let's see what you say after this. Arbok! Lickitung! Go!"

"Wheezing! Victreebell! Go!" James shouted as he called out his own Pokemon.

**_POP_** "Charbok!"

**_POP_** "Wheezing!"

**_POP_** "Licki!"

**_POP_** "Aieee!"

A sweatdrop rolled down everyone's heads as they all watched as Victreebell proceeded to turn and attack it's trainer, pulling James into it's oversized mouth with it's vines, where the male rockets' legs hung kicking, outside of the opening of the mouth.

"Why must you have to do this to me ___every_ time? What did I ever do to ___you_!" James muffled voice wailed irritably, as he struggled to get free. A moment later he finally managed to pull himself out, taking a large gulp of fresh air as he does so.

Angrily, he turns to frown at Victreebell, before he boots the grass Pokemon in the right direction. "Your target is over there!" he shouted.

"Wheezing, Smokescreen!"

Wheezing quickly flew around the Pokemon Center, filling it with it's toxic smog smoke around.

"Damn it! I can't see!" Pan exclaimed in between coughs as she tried to see through the smoke, "Giru, can you find them!"

"No, not yet." Giru said, as he tried to scan the area in front of them, in search of their targets, then he let out a loud beep in alarm, before crying out, "Look out!"

Both Pan and Nebula barely managed to get out of the way of Arbok's huge body suddenly came leaping at her from out of the smoke, causing the huge snake to land in a heap on the center's floor, just as the smoke finally started to clear up.

"Charbok!" Arbok cried out, as she recovered enough to slither back around so she could face Pan once more.

"Arbok! Get back in there and do a Wrap attack on that Pikachu!" Jessie demanded, before turning towards Lickitung, and pointed directly at Pan as she shouted out her next command, "Lickitung, Lick attack!."

"Wheezing, Tackle that Pikachu!" James shouted, pointing at Nebula.

"Pika!" "{**_Help!_**}" Nebula cried out in alarm as she dodged Arbok's attack as best as she could, as she tried to avoid being caught in the snake's coils. As she dodged Arbok's attack, she managed to touch the tip of Arbok's tail with her own, and shots bolts of electricity through the snake's body, just before she got out of the way of Wheezing's incoming attack.

"Nebula, catapult over Arbok, and Headbutt that Wheezing!" Pan shouted, as she dodged Lickitung's Lick attack.

As everyone watched, just a few seconds before the huge snake could reach the younger Pokemon, Nebula bounced backwards onto her tail and, then pushed off, leaping high into the air, and over the snake, causing it to crash head first into the tiled floor, leaving it stunned for a few minutes.

"Wheezing!" "{**_This'll be easy!_**}" Wheezing shouted as he charged at the mouse Pokemon as she continued to fly up, ready to slam her back into the ground for an easy victory.

Just as Wheezing was about to attack, Nebula's head hit him hard from underneath, staggering it for a few seconds.

Then on the way back down, Nebula then followed up with a back flip in mid air, landing a strong hit with her tail, sending Wheezing flying backwards to crash into a nearby wall.

In a daze, Wheezing's body slid down the side of the wall, large swirls in the eyes of both heads, as he just hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Wheez..." "{**_Owww..._**}"

"Pika pika!" "{**_I win!_**}" Nebula cheered, as she landed on the ground on her back feet, with her paws outstretched into a fighting stance, as she watched Wheezing.

"Wheezing!" James cried out in alarm, as he watched his fallen Pokemon in distress, as he pulled out Wheezing's Pokeball and recalled it, and turned towards Victreebell with a determined look, "Victreebell, Razor Leaf!"

As Victreebell released his attack on Nebula, the little electric mouse dodge and leap over each leaf, as they came at her, flinching in pain as some of the sharp leaves managed to graze parts of her body.

"Thunder Attack!" Pan shouted,

As she jumped over one more Razor Leaf attack, Nebula started charging up her energy sacs. White sparks of electricity started to escape from the red sacs.

"Victreebell, Dodge that electric attack!" James shouted, but the command already came too late.

"Pika... CHUUU!" Nubula cried out as a amount of electricity shot out of her body, striking the grass Pokemon with enough force to fully paralyze it.

Nebula stood off a couple of feet, breathing hard from the ordeal, as she watched her opponent's warily.

"Pan, Nebula's worn out already. You should call her back," Brock said, as he watched the fight with the other trainers, "Taking on all four of Team Rocket's Pokemon by herself is wearing her out."

"Lickitung, now's your chance!" Jessie ordered her remaining Pokemon, "Lick attack!"

"Lici!" Lickitung cried as she opened her mouth and her long tongue lashed out, sending it towards Nebula at super speed.

Seeing the attack coming at the last minute, Nebula tried to move out of the way, but realized that she was to tired to even try and get out of the way of the attack, as Lickitung's tongue hit her squarely under her jaw, sending flying backwards across the room.

"Pika..." Nebula whined as she tried to get back to her feet, but the paralysis effect of Lickitung's attack took affect, and she found that she couldn't move. Just then she noticed a huge shadow looming over her, and was able to move her head to the side to see Arbok moving towards her, an enraged look on the snake's face.

"Charbok!"

Just as Arbok was about to strike, a blur suddenly ran past the snake Pokemon, heading straight for the downed pikachu. A second later, Nebula was gone, and Arbok found herself hitting the ground once again.

"Hey, what gives?" James exclaimed as he looked around for the missing Pikachu. "Where did that Pikachu go?"

"I thought I saw something grab her, but it was moving was moving too fast." Jessie said in confusion.

"Pers." A soft voice growled out menacingly.

Everyone turned their gazes to look in the direction the sound came from, to see Persian standing sitting nearby, holding Nebula by the scruff of her neck, as she glowered at the ones responsible for Nebula's condition. His fur was standing on end, and his eyes narrowed to slits, as a loud growl sounded.

* * *

Nebula squirmed in Persian's grip as she struggled against the parlays that filled her body, so she could get a better view of who was holding onto her, and when she finally could see who it was, her eyes widen in surprise, then a big smile appeared on her features.

"Pikachu." "{**_You came to help?_**}" Nebula asked, as she stared up at the panther, with wide eyes, as Persian set her back on her feet. As soon as her feet were back on the ground, Persian nudged her over to one side with a paw, as he stood back up and advanced on Team Rocket, claws out.

"Persian. Pers, Pers." "{**_I just thought I should even up the odds a bit._**}" Persian said as he put the Pikachu back down, while snarling as he glared at the trio. "Pers sian, per."

"What did he say Meowth?" James asked, as he glanced at down at the other cat Pokemon.

"He said to stay away from these two, if we know what's good for us." Meowth said, a dark scowl appearing on his feline features as he glared back at the other cat Pokemon.

"Forget that! We can just get both of them, and hand them over to the boss," Jessie said irritably as she glared at the panther Pokemon in anger, "Arbok, Wrap attack both of the pikachu and the Persian."

Arbok leapt towards both Nebula with the intent of completing her Wrap attack on the cat and rodent, as Persian stood in front of Nebula protectively, as he got ready to launch his own attack at the oncoming snake, when Arbok felt suddenly herself being jerked to a stop in midair, and yanked backwards, as something grabbed a hold of her tail from behind, causing her to slam down into the ground once more.

With a loud hiss, Arbok twisted around to find out who was holding onto her tail, only to see Pan holding on to it, with one hand...

"I don't think so, Arbok." Pan said quietly as she stared directly into Arbok's eyes for a full second, causing an unfamiliar chill through the snakes body as she stared back, "Sorry about this. I know your just following your trainer's orders, but I think it's time to finish this, ___now_."

Before the snake Pokemon could react, Pan yanked her backwards once more, and started spinning the snake around over her head, at full speed, like a lasso.

"Charrrrrr..." "{**_Make it stop..._**}" Arbok whined dizzily a few seconds' later, swirls in her eyes, as she was spun around.

"Hey stop that!" Jessie shouted, finally snapping out of her stupor after seeing what was happening before her, "Leave my Arbok alone!"

"Victreebell! Don't just stand there, help Arbok" James shouted as he stared over at his grass Pokemon, "Vine Whip!"

"Aiiee!" Victreebell cried out as he lashed out at Pan with his vines, only to have both his vines caught, as Pan freed one her hands long enough to reach out and grab the incoming vines.

"Nice try, guys, but your still too slow to pull off something like that on me," Pan said, as smirk appeared on her features as she yanked hard on the vines, and pulled the Plant Pokemon forward.

Soon, Victreebell found himself joining Arbok.

"Why do I have a sinking feeling that things are ___not_ about to go as we planned? And that we're about to blast off again?" Jessie whined as she watched the spectacle before her.

"Because that's what ___always_ happens around this time, Jess," James said.

"I'd say the boss is definitely going to be pissed at us about this one," Meowth said as he tried to back away from what he ___just_ knew was going to come.

"This doesn't look good, Jessie." James said as he glanced at his teammate, and saw the identical worried look on her own face.

"Your right, it doesn't look good." Pan said as she jerked both her hands up, and sent both Arbok and Victreebell flying towards their trainers at full speed. "Say bye, Team Rocket!"

The two Pokemon hit their trainers and companions at the same time, sending them all flying back out of the Pokemon center.

As everyone watched, Pan ran after them, reaching them before they even hit the ground, and booted them into the stratosphere.

"And don't come back if you know what's good for you!" she shouted after them, waving a fist at their fading forms, as they soon vanished from sight in the afternoon sky.

* * *

"I ___told_ youse guys this idea of yours wouldn't woik," Meowth said with his eyes closed, and crossed his arms across his chest, as he flew through the air with his companions, "But, would youse listen to good old Meowth? ___Noooooo..._"

"Shut up, Meowth! Don't rub it in!" Jessie exclaimed, hands clutched into fists as she glared at the cat Pokemon, as she flew through the air. "Why couldn't everything have just gone according to plan?"

"I can just picture the boss now," James whimpered as he stared off into space, "Once he hears that not only did we go against his orders, but also messed up the chance to get that girl for him..."

"We'll be just lucky if he doesn't simply dock our pay," Meowth said, as he crossed his 'arms' across his chest, "He could fire us."

A collective groan could be heard from all three of the conscious members of Team Rocket, as they realized exactly how much trouble they were going to be in once Giovanni found out what they had done.

"_LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S FOULED UP AGAIN!_"

* * *

"Now that that's over," Pan said cheerfully, dusting off her hands on her pants, " as she turned back around to face the Pokemon center, in time to catch Nebula and Giru when the two ran towards her with congratulations.

"Pika pi!" "{**_That was great!_**}" Nebula exclaimed as she climbed onto Pan's shoulders beaming at the victory they had received against Team Rocket.

"And thanks for the extra help, Persian," Pan said as she turned to smile down at Persian, and bent down to pet the cat Pokemon, smiling as the panther seemed to accept her touch for a few moments, before pulling away, leveling her with a dark look.

"Jeez. If you're still going to be that way, then why did you come and help?" Pan demanded, putting her hands on her hips and frowned back the cat, neither one backing off form their stare off, for a few minutes, before Persian finally turned his gaze away.

"Pers, Persian pers," Persian said as he stared at her.

"Giru?" Pan asked as she turned her gaze at the little robot for a translation, "What did he say?"

"He says that Houndour wanted him to come help out, since she couldn't do it herself," Giru said, after listening to what Persian said, "Has something to do with that sick Houndour puppy."

"What about it?" Pan asked, as she turned her gaze back to the cat Pokemon in confusion, then worry settled into her features "Has he gotten worse? Or is he.."

Instead of answering Persian, simply turned on his heels and stalked out of the waiting room, heading back towards the recovery room. "Persian pers sian," he called back just before he disappeared through the door.

"He says we'll have to come and see for ourselves, and to bring Nurse Joy with us," Giru said, a note of confusion in his voice as he turned his attention back to Pan.

* * *

"This is amazing. I've never seen a Pokemon recover this fast before," Nurse Joy exclaimed, as she examined the pups a few minutes later, checking out the shiny one especially to make sure nothing further was wrong with it before putting it back on the bed with his mother. "He's completely healed."

"How's that possible, Nurse Joy?" Brock asked, as he watched from the corner, "Didn't you say he probably wouldn't live for very long earlier?"

"Yes, I did. But without special treatment," Nurse Joy said, shaking her head, "He was burning up with a high fever, probably an after affect of what his mother had."

"I was even considering administering some special antibiotics, that would have at least given it a fighting chance." Nurse Joy as she glanced down at the family, "Pan are you ___sure_ nothing happened that you know of before you left the room?"

By now, almost all of the pups were already on their feet, and wondering around the small bed, though they couldn't go far, since Nurse Joy put up the guardrails on both sides of the bed, so none of them would fall off and get hurt.

"I'm sure, Nurse Joy," Pan said exasperatedly as she watched from the sidelines, as the little Houndour staggered to his feet, standing on shaky legs as it tried to make it's way across the bed, then rushed forward when he almost fell off.

Cradling him in her arms, grinning as a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes opened to stare up at her in confusion, as she turned her attention back towards Nurse Joy a moment later.

"Before I left here to go see what was going on, I know I noticed that his fever seemed to have gone down," she said with a slight shrug "I'm just as surprised at you to see that he's better now."

"If you're sure about that," Nurse Joy said, as she gave Pan a searching look, as she walked over and scooped up the Shiny Pup in her hands to examine him once more, keeping a firm, yet gentle, hold on his squirming body, "I'm just glad that it got better in such a short time. It's a miracle."

Out of the corner of her eye, Pan noticed Persian and Houndour giving each other looks at Nurse Joy's words, before they both turned their gaze back to the humans, and caught Pan watching them, and looked away.

'Wonder what that was about?' Pan thought silently to herself, before turning back to Nurse Joy, "So how long do you think it will take before they'll all be ready to get out of here, Nurse Joy?"

"Why the big hurry, Pan?" Nurse Joy asked, "Are you that eager to get going on your Pokemon journey?" the Pokemon nurse laughed at the surprised look on Pan's face, and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be so surprised. It was obvious, when you brought in that Skarmory in a Pokeball, and the PokeGear attached to your wrist. I almost expected you to start on your own journey one of these days. Either that or stay at Professor Oak's compound working in his lab."

"Well, your right about that But the reason that I'm in a hurry," Pan said, eyeing Persian as she spoke, "is because I made a promise to Persian that I would let them all go, once they were better..."

"I don't think so, Pan. It might be awhile more before, Houndour needs to time to fully recover from her illness, before she can be released back into the wild if that's truly what you intend to do," Nurse Joy said, shaking her head as she looked directly at Pan for a moment, as she placed a hand on Houndour head for a moment, as Persian let out a displeased growl at the situation.

"If that's true. I don't know what to do. I ___did_ make promise. But it wouldn't' feel right to just leave you guys to fend for yourselves, especially in Houndour's current condition." Pan said as a thoughtful look appeared on her features as she look at the two pokemon for a moment, "Would you guys minds hanging out with me for awhile longer just until Houndour can get back on her feet, and I'll let you guys go then?"

"Hound, dour hound." Houndor said, nodding her head in agreement before Persian could say or do anything, as she gave Pan's outstretched hand a small lick for a moment.

"What did she say, Giru?" Pan asked, as she turned her attention back to the little robot on her shoulder.

"She says they could go with you, as your Pokemon." Giru said after listening to Houndour for a few moments, "She doesn't mind sticking around a bit longer...

"Persian!" "{**_Houndour!_**}" Persian exclaimed, cutting into what Giru as he gave Houndour an incredulous look of surprise from where he was down on the floor, his expression showing a look of betrayal on his feline features.

"{**_It would be a better idea. It'll keep my pups safe,_**}" Houndour said, her head peeking out from over the side of the bed, so she could look down at Persian, "{**_Don't look like I'm abandoning you, why don't you join too?_**}"

"Pers, sian pers!" "{**_Better for who? She's a human, I neither trust them or like them, you know that!_**}" Growling a bit, Persian stood up and padded the rest of the way to the bed, sat down and raised his paws up into the air until they were resting on the edge of the hospital bed, and jumped up onto the bed, being careful not to jostle the pups, as he moved "Persian pers sia pers." "{**_No way, no how, Houndour_**}"

"That's okay, you've got all the time in the world to learn how to trust me, if you decide to come along Persian." Pan said, as she frowned a bit at Persian's attitude, but decided that they could deal with it later.

"I'm not all that bad, Persian. Not unlike the last human who owned you." She said casually, as she gave the cat a small smile as she moved over to him until she right in front of him and looking him directly in the eyes, seeing the surprise in their depths, as he stared back at her. "Don't look so surprised. I could tell that you must have had a trainer at one time. You act a little more like a tamed Pokemon than a wild one most of the time."

"Pers?" "{**_How?_**}" Persian asked, then remember that Pan couldn't understand him, and became silent once more.

"Come on Persian. I could already tell immediately from when we first met that you don't like humans, yet you came with Houndour to help me out with Team Rocket." Pan said seriously, as she frowned at the cat before her for a few seconds.

"I don't know what your past experience with us must have been like, but I'm nothing like whoever ___must_ have hurt you." Stopping to take a deep breath, she continued. "So all I'm going to do is ask that you at least give me a chance before passing judgment like that? Deal? If you still feel the same way about me later on, then you're free to go." she asked as she held at a hand towards Persian. " Nobody likes to be alone."

Persian sat up, eyeing Pan warily for a moment, glancing every few seconds from Pan's outstretched hand back to the girls face, in indecision, ears flattening against his skull for a few moments as he glanced back at Houndour, before they finally straightened once more, and nods his head.

"Pers." "{**_Fine._**}" He said finally, nodding, before lifting up one paw and laid it down onto Pan's hand, and pushed down on it, shaking it, before removing it once more.

"Trust me on this, Persian," Pan said cheerfully, a big grin appearing on her face, as she realized that she had somehow won the argument, as she reached a hand up to scratch Persian gently behind the ears, "You won't regret it."

* * *

Later, as the group sat in the Pokemon center's cafeteria ate the huge lunch Mrs. Ketchum had packed for all of them. Both Misty and Ash just sat and stared shock as they watched Pan finished off another plate of loaded down with all kinds of food she.

"You sure eat a lot, Pan," Misty said, a few seconds later, after she finally managed to find her voice, "Didn't you eat breakfast this morning.

"Sure I did. But it wasn't enough to keep me full all day. Maybe an hour or two at most." Pan said in between bites of food, ignoring the thuds Ash and Misty made when they both facefaulted, as she reached for her glass of soda to wash it all down, before grabbing another bowl of food from the basket, opened it and inhaled the delicious aroma coming from inside. "There's nothing like a good fight to work up an appetite, I always say. I'm hungry."

"Don't be too freaked out by her eating habits, you guys." Brock said casually as he took a bite out of his own food, not at all perturbed at the speed Pan was eating. "It takes eating a lot of food before she's finally gets full. Especially if she's ___really_ hungry."

"Why do you think your mom packed such a big basket fill with food? Of course it was for all of us to share, but she knows how hungry I usually get after awhile, so she packed extra's." Pan said a moment later, putting down her sandwich to glance at the other two teens, "After all these months, she knows my eating habits pretty well."

A large sweatdrop ran down the back of Misty's head, as she watched Pan take another helping of mashed potatoes, before passing what was left in the Tupperware bowl around to anyone else who might wanted some, "Does everyone in your family eat the way you do?"

"Just the ones with tails." Pan said cheerfully, a small grin appearing on her face once more, as she saw the incredulous looks appearing on both Misty and Ash's faces, as a teasing glint appeared in her eyes, "Right now, I'm the ___only_ girl born into ___my_ family, but all the guys sometimes eat more than I do, especially when they are ___really_ hungry"

A little while later, Pan was relaxing in her chair, her hands folded behind her head, as a satisfied grin rested on her lips. On the tiled floor, the picnic basket was almost empty, except for a few uneaten sandwiches and soda's.

Ash cautiously glanced under the lid of the basket, letting out a low whistle at seeing how bare the basket almost was. "Dang, it's almost all gone." He complained.

"But not forgotten." Pan said happily, one hand on her stomach as she sighed happily with contentment, eyes closed, as she giggled a bit.

"Well if everyone's finished eating, can we get going?" Misty said as she stood up, clutching Togepi in one arm, as she used her free hand to gather up her dirty plates, "Isn't it almost time for the ferry to New Bark Town to leave?"

Brock glanced through a booklet on the ferry's that went took passengers to Johto and back. "The book says that the next ferry to Johto will be leaving in about..." looks up from the booklet, to stare at a nearby wall clock to check the time, "...half an hour."

"Look guys, about that." Pan said as she glanced around at her friends as they sat in the chairs around her. Leaning forward, she rested her arms on the table as she placed her chin on her folded hands. "We need to talk."

* * *

**_~Five Minutes Later~_**

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?_" Ash and the other's chorused as they stared at Pan in disbelief, after hearing her news.

Pan winced at the sound level that the other's voice had gotten to at her news of leaving the group, as she sat in one of Pokemon center's chairs while rummaging through her pack in search for something.

"Yeah, I am." Pan said, "Sorry, guys, but I think it might be better if I went off on my own. I want to get some extra training in with my Pokemon, to get them to know the ropes, and I'm going to only slow you guys down."

"Why?" Misty asked as she held Togepi in her arms, "I thought you would have stayed with us a lot longer than this."

"Yeah, it's not even been a full day, and already your leaving?" Ash added in.

"I think it might be better that I do leave," Pan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she glanced around the table at her friends, "You heard Team Rocket. Their boss wants me for some reason. And I don't think that whatever it is would be good."

"So that just shows that you should stay with us." Ash said, a pleading note entering his voice as he stared at Pan.

Pan only shook her head, "You guys. I'm good at watching my own back. And, as you saw earlier, I can defend myself pretty good without help. You guys already told me that there are other members of Team Rocket out there, and if their boss is really after me for some reason, I'll have to be watching my back." Pan said, as she glanced around at everyone there, meeting their eyes with a stern look, before continuing, as she steepled her hands together in front of her on the table for moment, "If they send others teams after me, they might be more dangerous than Jessie, James and Meowth If I wind up facing another group from Team Rock, I can't do anything if I'm worrying about you guys. It'd be safer if we don't travel together at least for now."

"But," Ash said, only to have what he was about to say be cut off by Brock, as the older boy stepped forward, giving the other girl an searching look.

"If your sure about it..." Brock said, a sad look appearing on his face as he realized that Pan was dead serious about leaving the group. He knew her too well already to think otherwise when she was involved.

"I'm sure. I don't want to risk seeing you guys getting hurt because of me," Pan insisted, as a slight grin appeared on her features for a moment as she glanced at Brock, "I'm a Son, and I'll be able to handle whatever Team Rocket throws at me or die trying."

* * *

Awhile later the group stood on the outskirts of Viridian City, as they said their goodbyes to one another.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind about coming along, Pan?" Brock asked as he looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, Brock. I'm pretty sure." Pan said as she stared back at the older teen, a small smile appearing on her face, as she looked at everyone's face, "Look on the bright side." She said reassuringly, as she tried to lighten the mood, "Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later in the Johto League."

"That's right! " Ash said, as an excited smile appeared on his face, completely replacing the unhappy look at the mention of the Johto League, "Good luck on your Pokemon journey Pan."

"Thanks." Pan said, smiling a bit, "But before you guys go, I want you to take these with you." She said, before pulling her backpack onto her lap, unzipped it then pulled out her capsule case. Flipping open the lid, she search through the different capsules, until she pulled out the three that she wanted, and handed each one over to the others.

"What are these for?" Ash asked as he examined the capsule Pan had handed him.

"Are these the same capsules we saw you using earlier, Pan?" Misty asked as she looked at her own capsule.

"Yep, I thought you guys might want to have while your traveling around," Pan said with a slight shrug, as she started explaining what each capsule was. "The capsule I gave Brock is a three-bedroom Capsule House; Misty's is a mini-fridge; and yours is a storage locker, Ash, so you guys can put all your extra stuff inside so you won't have to carry it around all the time."

"How do these work?" Ash asked, as he examined his capsule, rubbing his thumb on the capsule's plunger experimentally, as he half listened to Pan's explanation on how the capsules worked.

"First thing you have to do is," Pan said, as she put her capsule case back into her backpack, and zipped it back up, "with some of the capsules the first thing you have to do is push the plunger on top to activate the transformation and then..."

_**POOF!**_

Jerking her head up at that all too familiar sound, a huge sweatdrop ran down the back of her head at the sight of Ash now lying halfway under the deluxe size storage locker.

"...then you have to throw the capsule as far away as you can, without loosing sight of it, or else something like ___this_ will happen," Pan finished, shaking her head as a loud sigh escaped from her mouth, as she stood up and walked over to help, just as Brock and Misty rushed over to their fallen friend. "You should have waited until ___after_ I finished explaining before you hit the plunger, Ash."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he ran forward, and stood by Ash's head.

"ASH!" Misty exclaimed as she hurried over to where Ash was, quickly putting Togepi on the ground once she reached the locker, and tried pushing at it to get it to move off of Ash, but it wouldn't move an inch. "Are you all right?"

"Gedd dis ding ofva me!" Ash's muffled voice gasped out from underneath the locker, as he tried to push off the heavy cabinet with little success, his face starting to turn a bright red.

"Wait a sec. I have it." Pan said as she walked over, bent down and easily lifted the storage cabinet off of Ash with one hand, and put it to one side, ignoring the looks she was getting from the gathering crowd who had witness what had happened,. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ash gasped out, waving a hand as he tried to catch his breath, before flashing the others a grin, though it seemed a it forced as he staggered back to his feet, before falling back to the ground, holding his stomach. "I think I just had the wind knocked out of me."

"We should take you to see Nurse Joy, and see if she can do anything for you," Brock said, concern in his voice as he examined the younger boy, as he helped Ash back up to his feet, and started practically dragging Ash along behind him towards the Pokemon Center. "We'll back ladies."

"I'm fine Brock, really." Ask insisted, dragging his heels into the ground as he tried to break free of Brock's grip.

"This thing came from that tiny little capsule you gave him," Misty demanded a few moments later, after the boys were gone after making sure that Ash was truly all right, she picked up Togepi and was now busy staring at the storage locker in awe, taking in the size of it, and wondering how something so big could fit into something so small, while glancing down at the dynocap she still held in her own hand. "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible if you know how to do it," Pan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as if indicating that it wasn't that big a deal, "My god aunt, Bulma-san's father came up with the technology that created dynocaps. They even built tools that'll automatically capsulize any object, allowing all of it to fit right into your pocket."

"So how do we change the locker back into a capsule again?" Misty asked, shaking her head as she took in all of the information, though the confusion was still evident on her face.

"There's a switch added to it that'll change it back into capsule form, here," Pan said, as she pulled open a small panel outside the locker, to reveal a purple button, before turning her attention back towards Misty, "Since it's already out, do you guys want to start loading stuff inside now?"

"It might be a good idea to do it now. Ash and Brock can put theirs in when they come back." Misty said, as she took off her own backpack and started removing the things that she thought she wouldn't immediately need while on the road, and started loading them into one of the compartments in the locker. "These dynocaps really come in handy."

"I know." Pan said with a loud sigh as she leaned against the locker for a few moments as she watched Misty load in her stuff. "I thought you guys might want to use them on your journey."

"But won't you need them?" Misty asked, as she stopped what she was doing, to look at Pan for a moment, a concerned look on her face. "Won't you especially need the capsule house you gave to Brock?"

"Don't worry, I have two more capsule houses in here." Pan said simply, shrugging her shoulders before answering, "I always keep more than one of the same capsules around. It's not like I'll miss one or two."

Feeling a slight tug on her tail, she turned her head to the side to look behind her as she lifted her tail up, to see Togepi trying to hold onto it as her tail left the ground, and swung her tail around to deposit the little egg Pokemon gently into Pan's arms.

"Hey there, cutey. Why are you trying to pull my tail?" Pan said as she cuddled Togepi, and scratched him on one of the points on his head, earning herself a few happy squeals in return.

"Toge toge priii!" "{**_Because it's fun!_**}" Togepi said happily as he waved his small arms at her, squealing in glee as Pan held him up into the air for a moment.

Misty, having peeked out from behind the locker doors, to watch what was going on, watched Pan and Togepi together and shook her head, "I don't know how you do it, Pan." She said as she unloaded the last of her things into the locker, "I've never seen Togepi act like that before around strangers. Not even Ash or Brock could get that kind of reaction out of him."

"I'm just good with animals, I guess." Pan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she tickled Togepi's feet before finally putting him back down on the ground next to the two Pikachu's, just as Brock and Ash returned from the Pokemon center. "Ash are you okay?" Misty said as she ran over towards the two boys.

"Yeah, I'm fine Misty, I was just bruised a bit." Ash said, as he glared at Brock a few seconds, "Nurse Joy said I might be sore for awhile, but she thinks that I'll be fine in no time."

"His body was already starting to turn black and blue in the areas that had been covered by the locker," Brock said as he shifted his pack onto his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, Brock?" Pan said, just as the group turned to continue on their way towards the outskirts of town, where they would go their separate ways.

"Yeah? What is it, Pan?" Brock asked as he turned on his heel to gaze back at her, the sad look still visible on his face.

"Thanks for being there for me, when I really needed a friend." Smiling, Pan walked over to the older boy, reached up with one hand to cup his chin, as she gently turned his head, and planted a kiss on his cheek, much to Ash and Misty's surprise.

"You... your... wel... well..." Brock stammered out as a slight blush filled his face, as his mind tried to catch up with the idea that he'd just been kissed, 'Though it was only on the cheek,' he thought disappointedly, by Pan before he finally took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Your welcome. I was happy to oblige," he finally managed out, as his familiar spaced out look appeared on his face, as he absentmindedly raised one hand to touch the area she had kissed.

Ash and Misty watched on in surprise, mouths hanging wide open as they watched the scene before them, as Pan pulled away from Brock and faced them, as the two older teens walked back over towards them.

"Maybe we can hang out some more the next time we meet up?" Pan asked with a bright smile, as she followed the group towards the city limits.

After a lot of hugs and goodbye's from everyone, along with the exchange of phone numbers placed in their new PokeGear phones, and the three travelers were soon off on their way to Johto.

"Ash, you still owe me a Pokemon battle to finish the one that was interrupted back at Professor Oak's." Pan cried out as the group was almost out of town, "Let's have it the next time we meet up again, okay?"

"It's a deal." Ash shouted back, as he and the other waved back at Pan, Nebula and Giru as they left Viridian City behind them.

* * *

Awhile later, Pan sat in the middle of the city park as she watched her team argue amongst themselves. Earlier she had called Professor Oak to get her Skarmory back and since then, the bird Pokemon and the cat was in a heated argument, over Skarmory's earlier actions, while Pan and the others watched from the sidelines, while the pups slept comfortably in a small box Pan had gotten from Nurse Joy.

"SKAR! Mory skar!" "{**_Hey! I said was sorry. I was hungry at the time and you guys looked like easy pickings to say the least. Any other Pokemon would have done the same thing._**}" Skarmory growled as

"PERS!" "{**_That doesn't excuse anything._**}" Persian snapped as he bared his teeth at Skarmory, claws out.

"Skar!" "{**_Why you..._**}" Skarmory screeched, as he raised his wings and prepared to attack the cat Pokemon.

"Okay, Skarmory, Persian, that's enough you guys." Pan said, deciding to break up the fight before things got ugly, "Skarmory, don't ___make_ me put you back in your Pokeball."

"Welcome to the team, you guys," Pan said, grinning as her tail waved lazily behind her, as Persian and Houndour watched her expectantly. "And thanks again for your help."

After a moment, Pan reached out and pulled the cat and dog Pokemon into a big group hug. To Pan's surprise, she felt Persian's body actually stiffen up in her arms.

"Hound." "{**_Your welcome._**}" Houndour said happily as she snuggled closer into Pan's arms, as she glanced over at Persian. "Dour, hound..." "{**_Persian, you promised..._**}"

"Pers." "{**_So what if I did? That doesn't mean that I'm ready to start treating her like a hugging friend yet._**}" Persian said as he stared back at Houndour for a moment, holding the dog's gaze, as he allowed Pan hug him for a few seconds more, before he planted his paws on the floor, and pulled back and away from Pan, turning his back on them.

"Houndour, dou," "{**_Your impossible you know that, Persian?_**}" Houndour growled under her breath, seemingly giving up on Persian as she padded her way back to where her puppies were, and laid down with her legs circling around them.

"Pika pika." "{**_At least I'm not the only Pokemon on the team anymore,_**}" Nebula greeted as she walked up to the trio, while Giru hovered in the air alongside her.

"Welcome, Persian and Houndour." Giru said cheerfully as he landed in front of the group, as he turned to the steel bird type "And you too Skarmory."

"How about names for you guys then?" Pan asked, as she glanced at the two Pokemon. Seeing the surprised looks on the two's faces, she quickly continued, "Come on, that's why Nebula's got her name." She explained.

Persian gained a skeptical look, as Houndour looked on.

"Well, just calling you guys both Persian and Houndour isn't going to be any good. That's not a name. It's what you guys ___are_. So you guys need names just for yourselves." She said as she glanced pointedly at Houndour for a moment, then at the pups next to her, and a small smile appeared, "Especially since I'm going to be getting an entire family ___pack_ of Houndour's in this deal. Even Skarmory's going to get one." She said as she glanced over at the steel bird Pokemon who was watching the exchange, on the sidelines.

"Skar." Skarmory said from where he was as he walked over to the group, and sat down next to Pan, and waited expectantly.

"Houn dou." Houndour said, nodding her head in agreement as she stared at the group.

"Okay, then." Pan said, getting a thoughtful look on her face as she looked around at the assembled Pokemon around her, before settling her eyes on Persian first, "How about Pharaoh for you, Persian?"

Persian cocked his head to one side as he considered the name for a moment, before finally nodding his head in agreement, as he put his head back down onto his paws.

"Pers." "{**_Whatever..._**}", he said with disinterest, instantly earning himself a slight smack across the back of his head from Houndour's paw. "PERS!" "{**_Hey! What was that for?_**}" he whined as he used one paw to rub his sore head.

"Hound, dour houn." "{**_Be nice, Pharaoh._**}" Houndour reprimand, using the felines new name, as she frowned at her friend, onyx eyes narrowing, before softening a bit at Pharaoh's remorseful look.

'I don't even want to know...' Pan thought to herself as she watched the two moment, glancing at Skarmory who was obviously cackling at the scene the duo were giving them. Nebula only shook her head at the sight, while Giru sat on the rim of the box watching.

"Okay, then Fire Star for you," Pan said, as she glanced first at Houndour, then turned her attention towards Skarmory, "And Razor for you."

"Hound."

"Skar..."

A loud yipping sound could be heard from where Giru and Nebula were, as the two tried to shush the pups that were inside with little success.

Standing up, Pan walked over to the box, and brought it over, with Giru and Nebula resting on her shoulders. But just as she placed the box on the ground, the Shiny pup, followed by two others, suddenly leaped up onto the rim of the box, their combined weights causing the box to fall over, spilling the puppies out. As soon as their paws hit solid ground, they started stumbling around on still shaky legs, as they tried to explore their new surroundings.

"Hey! Catch them before they get very far!" Pan cried out as she got to her feet and gave chase. 'Dang! They're just a day old, and their already this active?' she thought to herself, as she charged at one of the puppies, and snagged it with one hand on the scruff of it's neck.

"Now for these guys." Pan said as she quickly reached out to snag another one of the wondering pups with her free hand before it could get very far, while the other Pokemon rounded up the rest of the pups.

Going through the females first, Pan started listing off names for each of them, before putting them back into the box.

"Xena..."

"Ebony..." Surprisingly, this one's fur was a darker shade of black and brown than the rest of the litter.

"Angel..." This one had an unusual white patch of fur on her forehead, shaped like a diamond.

"Pyron..."

Coming on the Shiny pup, Pan stopped for a moment to think of a name for him, as she lifted him out of the box, before a small smile spread across her face as the pup yawned for a moment, before opening tired dark blue eyes to look at her.

"...and this one's name would be Daimon."

"Look's like all that's left is for us to make this official, by capturing the two of you." Pan said, as she pulled out two Ultra Balls from her backpack, and turned towards Pharaoh and Fire Star. "Pokeball's go!" she shouted as she threw both empty balls at the two Pokemon.

Both Pokemon braced themselves, as the balls lightly hit them on their heads, and twin beams of light sucked them into the balls.

Both balls bounced around once before they settled down, as a loud dinging sound was heard, signaling the capture had succeeded.

Grinning, Pan walked over to where the two balls laid, and picked them up, "Welcome to family, you two." She said as she hooked the balls to her belt, and pulled off Razor's Pokeball.

* * *

"Oh, come on Pharaoh," Pan said angrily as she got into a staring match with the huge cat, tapping her foot in irritation at Pharaoh's stubbornness, "It's the most logical choice there is, and you know it. Fire Star needs time to recover from both her illness and from giving birth to the pups."

The group stood inside of the Pokemon center. Pan had decided that she couldn't take the pups with her on the journey; because of they were still newborns, plus Fire Star would need more time to recover.

After thinking it over for a while, she then decided that it might be better to send all five of the pups, including their mother, to Professor Oak's where they all could be taken better cared of. Once released from her ball, Fire Star immediately agreed with the plan. Pharaoh though, was another matter all together.

"I told you already," she said, after taking a deep breath, Pan soon continued, "With you, Nebula, Razor, ___and_ Fire Star, it's already four Pokemon. And that's not including whatever's going to hatch from this egg." She added, while patting the bulge in her backpack for emphasis.

"Look I know you don't like the idea of all of them going, while you stay here, but I need ___you_ for the time being," Pan said, putting her hands on her hips, as she glared at the panther.

Pharaoh sat down on his back legs, and glared right back at her. Though Pan could see the worry in his eyes, as he took a moment to glance back at Fire Star and the pups, before turning it back on her.

"Come on, look at it this way," Pan said, "Since trainers are only limited to six Pokemon, three of them are going to have to be sent to Professor Oak anyway," bending low until she was now face to face with the cat Pokemon, she looked him directly in the eye, "so the best solution is to just send all of them to Professor Oak's now."

"Fire Star, see if you can talk some sense in him," Pan said throwing up her hand, "I'll go call Professor Oak, and tell him that I'm teleporting you guys are coming."

"Hound," "{**_Pharaoh, don't be so stubborn,_**}" Fire Star scolded, as she scowled at her companion, once Pan was out of sight. "Dour hound, houn," "{**_She's right about the pups needing all of my attention right now. If she calls me to battle for her, I won't have to be worried about where they are most of the time._**}"

"Pers, sian, per." "{**_I know. I still don't like it._**}"

"Pikachu pika," "{**_The labs not that bad. It's more like a sanctuary for Pokemon, both wild and tame._**}" Nebula said as she walked over to the duo, Giru right behind her. "Pika, pik cha." "{**_Everyone's allowed to roam free outside the labs grounds, until the ones who have trainers are called on, to battle for them. Then they are sent back to the lab if they are not needed anymore._**}"

"It's not like their going to be cooped in Pokeballs all the time." Giru added in, his single eye flashing as he stared at Pharaoh, "Like Nebula says, Professor Oaks ___all_ of the Pokemon to roam free outside of the lab." Landing on the ground, Giru walked over to Pharaoh, eyeing him warily, "He has different ___special_ areas on the compound made especially for all the different types to live if they choose."

A low, rumbling growl was Pharaoh's only answer.

"Skarmory, skar," "{**_I'm starting to think that I want to go to this lab myself,_**}" Razor said ruefully from where he was perched on the backrest of one of the Pokemon centers chairs.

"Houndour houn, dour" "{**_I agree with Pan on the matter. I'm going to need to spend all my time with them until their old enough to be left on their own full time._**}" Fire Star said as she sat down a few feet away from him, and cozied up to him on the ground. "Dour houn. Hound..." "{**_Don't make it any harder than it has to be. I'll be back in no time. And be nice to Pan while I'm gone, okay?..._**}"

Pharaoh remained silent for a few minutes as he glanced first at Fire Star, then at the other Pokemon around him as they all waited for his answer, and finally gave in.

"Pers," "{**_Fine..._**}" Pharaoh finally said.

* * *

Pan walked through Viridian City, finally on her way out of town to do some training with her Pokemon.

Both Giru and Nebula were sitting on her shoulders, while Razor and Pharaoh were resting in their Pokeballs.

Having stopped at the local Pokemon mart, she had picked up some extra Pokeballs, Pokechow, Potions, and a bag filled with about two dozen Rare Candies, allowing her three Pokemon to sample the candies first before packing it all into one of her storage capsules.

Then stopping at the Supermarket, she stocked up on about seven months worth of supply of food for herself, which she thought would last a few weeks, until she reached the next town and had the chance restock.

An extra side trip to the 'Fish and Tackle' store next door to the PokeMart, turned out to be a good one, because they seemed to be having a special sale on a new shipment of fishing rods and lures for that day only, so she bought a dozen different types of fishing lures, adding them to the storage capsule, and also bough a silver Super Rod with gold lightning bolts carved into it, for $185.79.

'_I probably could catch some good water types with this thing._' Pan thought happily to herself as she examined the rod in her hands, as she took a few practice swings with it, as she thought about all of the different Water Type Pokemon she had read up on while working Professor Oak's lab, '_Not to mention catch me something to eat if I run out of food._'

"Do you guys see anything else we might need, before we leave town?" Pan asked, as she turned her attention towards both Nebula and Giru, as she walked down the street.

"How about going over there?" Giru asked helpfully, as he gently tugged on Pan's hair to get her attention, while pointing in another direction "That looks like something we should get for the journey."

"Go where?" Pan asked as she slightly turned her head to look at Giru, her gaze following the direction his finger was pointed in, until they stopped on a street sign standing in front of a store a few feet away from them.

_**Viridian Square Sticker Center  
** Custom made stickers made here  
Want your very own, unique style of stickers made?  
Bring the design you want into the center  
And we will have the stickers ready  
In just half an hour or less._

"This place is new." Pan said, as she stared up at the sign for a moment, and reread it one more time, "Custom made stickers?" thinking for a few seconds, before she started to turn away, to frown back at Giru. "Why did you stop me to look at that poster for, Giru?"

"I thought that you might be interested in it." Giru said simply, his single eye glowing brightly. "You should make your own type of stickers, and put it on your Pokeballs, so you would be able to tell which ones are yours in case something happens, and they wind up accidentally getting mixed up with someone else's."

Pan looked interested at that, as she looked back at the poster, her interest growing by the second, "That's a good idea, Giru. It probably ___could_ help" She said before it turned into a frown again. "But I don't have anything that I could use." She said, before she felt a tug on her pants. Looking down she sees Nebula tugging on her pants. "What is it Nebula?"

"Pika, pi? Pikachu," "{**_How about this? It'd make a good sticker,_**}" Nebula said, as she glanced down pointedly at the bandanna she was wearing, then back at Pan, before using her paws to lift the tied ends of the bandana up, to reveal the Four-Star Dragon Ball clip that was holding it together. "Chuuuu?" "{**_Pleeeeaaase?_**}"

"Nebula wants you to use the print on that clip you gave her to make the stickers," Giru quickly translated, as he stared down at Nebula, who was now nodding her head in agreement.

"Nebula wants to know why don't you see if the guys in the store can make sticker copies of your clip that you gave her?" Giru immediately said, translating the yellow Pokemon's words.

"I completely forgot about the clips. I can't believe I didn't think about it myself.." Pan said as she bent down to scoop Nebula up into her arms, as she fingered the clip with her free hand, before easily sliding it off of the bandanna, then tied the two ends back together in a loose fitting knot. "This design would make perfect stickers. Thanks Nebula."

"Pikachu." Nebula said, grinning at Pan, as she gave her trainer a thumbs up sign with her paws, as the trio made their way into the shop.

* * *

"Mom we have a customer!" a teenage boy called out from behind the counter, as Pan stepped through the glass doors. He was a young man of sixteen, with short red-brown hair, and green eyes, as he watched Pan glance around the store at everything that was on display. '_She's cute..._'

Eliza Cunningham's head peeked around the backroom door, stopping what she was doing when she heard the door chimes alert her of a possible customer entering the shop.

Seeing a young girl with both a Pikachu, and a strange little Steel-type Pokemon resting on her shoulders walk into the store, Eliza fully stepped out of the backroom to walk over to greet Pan.

"Good afternoon, young lady I'm Eliza Cunningham, and this is my son, Kit. And welcome to the grand opening of my shop," Eliza said with a warm smile, as she stared at Pan, "What may I help you with today?"

"Hi I'm Pan Son, nice shop you have here," Pan said as she glanced around the small shop, taking in the pictures and wall scrolls of different types of Pokemon, before finally turning her attention back to Eliza, "Well I saw the sign outside, and it said that you guys could make any kind of sticker I wanted as long as I hand the print?" Pan asked.

"Yes I can make you your own custom sticker, as long as you can give me the details of what you want in it, or have a print already made," Eliza said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Then would it be possible to get this print made into stickers?" as she pulled out the Dragon ball pin, and held it out to Eliza.

"Sure, it shouldn't take long for us to do this pattern, Pan," Eliza took the pin and examined it in the light, seeing the shine from the golden gloss, while reaching out with her free hand to yank her son off of the stool to pull him along, "Come on Kit, this will be your chance to show me how good you've become."

"Aw, mom!" Kit whined, as he glanced back towards Pan, as he was pulled along behind his mother into the back room, only to wince when his mother lightly swatted him on the back of his head.

"No back talk, now young man." Eliza reprimand as she gave her son the 'look'. "Go, find the right materials you'll need to make the stickers."

"Okay, okay..." he said as he went into the back room, searching through different racks of colored paper, until he finally came upon a large roll of golden glossed paper. Walking towards the door, he held the roll out so Pan could see it for herself. "Is this one all right with you?"

Thoughtfully, looking over the roll of paper for a moment, Pan finally nodded her head, "Yes, it matches the color th perfectly." She said, giving him a wide smile.

Eliza then walked over to opened a drawer, rummaged through it for a few moments, before finally pulling out a bag filled with red stars, "How many stickers do you want us to make anyway, Pan?"

"Pika pik." Nebula said, giggling at the sight of what was going on.

"I wanted to start off with maybe forty stickers." Pan said, as she settled back into one of the chairs available in the front room, so she could rest her feet,

"We can do that." Eliza said as she walked back into the room, leaving her son to get working by himself for the time being, as he started cutting out circles, as she continued looking at the pin in her hands, "This is a unique design, where did you get it?"

"I made the pin myself about a year ago," Pan said, as she placed Nebula and Giru on the table to rest, as she leaned over the counter to try and peer into the backroom, with little success, "It's my lucky Dragon ball pin."

"Dragon ball?" Eliza asked, as she searched through her the racks until she found the right material that matched the pins color's "What's a dragon ball, and what's so special about it?"

"Well..." Pan began, hesitating a moment before continuing, seeing no harm in telling story of the dragon balls, since they didn't exist in this world, "There's a legend in my family about seven magical balls called dragon balls. If you gather all seven of the balls, you will be able to summon a mystical dragon that will grant you any wish that you desire, no matter what it might be."

"If there's supposed to be seven of them, then how can you tell which if you've got them all?" Kit asked as he set to work on the stickers as his mother supervised him.

"It's easy," Pan called back, "You see how my pin has only four red stars on it?"

"Yes, I see it. So what?"

"Well," Pan began, choosing her words carefully, as she spoke, "the way the legend goes, each of the seven dragon balls have a different set number of stars on each of them, so you can tell which ones you have, as you gather them from wherever they are hidden."

"Oh, so that means that this pin is supposed to represent the Four Star Dragon ball, then?" Eliza said, a somewhat disbelieving note in her voice, as she came back to the front of the store with the pin, and pulled up a stool behind the counter.

"Yeah." Pan said, as a wistful look appeared on her face, as she remembered the old days, when her grandfather had still been around, as a sad look appeared, as her tail slowly waved behind her out of sight, "The legend of the dragon balls has been a part of my family for the last three generations, and the four star Dragon ball, has sort of become our good luck charm."

"You'd have to hunt for them where ever they maybe, and gather all seven together in order to summon the dragon in order to get your wish," Pan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "then once the wish is granted the dragon balls get scattered on opposites parts of the world where they'll remain inactive, while recharging, for one year, before ___anyone_ will be able to find and use them again."

"You almost sound like you actually believe that legend," Kit said, as he peeked his head through the open door from the backroom, a curious look on his face, as he tried to listen in, while working. "I never heard of it before."

"I'm just interested in a lot of my family's history, and the story about the Dragon ball's was always my favorite one when I was growing up, that I easily get caught up in the tale..." Pan said sheepishly, as a slight blush crept to her cheeks as she realized what she had let slip out, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Where are you from?" Eliza asked a few moments later, deciding to change the subject to something else, "are you from Pallet Town or one of the other city's here in Kanto?"

"Not really. My home's a ___long_ way from here." Pan said, her expression becoming sad, as she stretched her arms out onto the counter before folding them, and rested her head onto her folded arms.

The two ladies started talking, getting so into their conversation, that they didn't know how much time had gone by when Kit suddenly appeared on the other side of the counter next to his mother, grinning broadly as he held eight white sheets in hand, each sheet bearing the dragon ball design on it.

"Here you are, Pan." Kit said as he laid the sheets down on the counter for her inspection, "I hope you like them. I tried to get the design exactly like your pin. And I made some extra's if you want them."

"It's perfect, thank you" Pan said as she stared at the sticker sheets, taken in the amber gloss of the balls on the sheet, before reaching out to take it from Kit's hands, as she counted the sheets. Each sheet had the four-star dragon ball print going down in ten straight columns, in four rows each. "How much do I owe you."

"$7.85." Eliza said, as she went to the cash register to ring it up, and smiled at Pan reassuringly "For that story about the dragon balls, the extra sheets are on the house."

"Thanks." Pan dug into her pockets and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it over to Eliza, while pulling off her Pokeballs from her belt, and peeling off a few stickers from one of the sheets, and placed one on top of each ball, as she waited to get her change.

As Eliza handed over the money, a thoughtful look appeared on her face, "Pan, dear. Do you think you would mind if I produced these 'Dragon ball' stickers for my store?"

"Why?" Pan asked, giving the older woman a confused look.

"I'm always looking for new ideas for sticker prints, and your story about Dragonballs sounds like a good one." Eliza said, a large grin on her features as she looked at Pan from across the counter, "I would just want to try it out, the story about the dragon balls is too good not to try out. It could be good for merchandising. I'll use the story you told me to help promote it." Eliza said, as a calculating look appeared on her face. "You'll get all rights to it, and I'll pay you half of any proceeds I make if they do sell, letting If it hits off, you'll earn some extra money."

Pan thought for a moment, as she considered the offer, before finally nodding her head in agreement, "Fine, if you really want to try selling the stickers, then go ahead."

"Thanks, I'm glad," Eliza said, a smile appearing on her lips. A few moments later, both she and Pan exchanged phone numbers, so that they could keep in contact, and also.

"Bye, and thanks again for the stickers," Pan said as she turned on her heal to walk out of the shop, waving at the two, "Bye Mrs Cunningham, bye Kit."

"Bye Pan." Eliza and Kit called out as she stepped out of the shop and the door closed behind her with a thud.

"Kit, it's time for you to get to work. I'll need all the help I'm going to need in order to make those stickers." Eliza said as she turned towards her son with a stern look, "I want to start working on them within the week."

"Okay mom," Kit said.

* * *

Pan slung her backpack back onto her back as she stared at one of the sheets of stickers she had just bought, as Giru and Nebula walked/floated alongside her, as she held up the sheet and compared it to her pin.

"What do you guys think?" Pan finally asked as she showed the sheet to her two companions, "It's a perfect match, isn't it?"

"Yes," Giru floated down until he was lying on top of Pan's head, as he blinked at the sheet, analyzing it "It looks just like the dragonballs, Pan."

"Pika pi," "{**_I agree, Pan_**}" Nebula said as she climbed up Pan's leg and onto her shoulder, where she lay down so she could get another look at the stickers.

"Thanks you guys. Having these made was a great idea to begin with. Thanks again." Pan said, as she put the sheet away, and started walking towards the outskirts of town, so she could finally hit the road to Johto, "Since I don't think I need anything else in town, let's get going?"

"Your really getting into this Pokemon training, aren't you?" Giru asked as he looked down at her from his perch, his single red eye blinking curiously.

"Hey Giru, if I'm going to be stuck here in this world forever, I might as well have some fun while I'm here. I ___really_ need something to do." Pan said as she grinned, as she continued walking towards the outskirts of town.

"I still think we should have stayed in Pallet Town in case the gang comes to this dimension looking for us," Giru said in a whiny sounding voice, "How will they even know we are here, if we not even in the same continent anymore?"

"Don't worry so much, Giru" Pan reprimanded, as she reached up to lightly tap the little robot on the head, "That's why I have a PokeGear, and I gave Professor Oak that capsule remember? Plus I handed out copies of that group picture we all took in front of Capsule Corps, so Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny know who to look for if they show up here."

"But..." Giru started, only to be cut off by Pan.

"Besides, who knows? Maybe this would be a good thing, and I could make myself stronger while I'm at it." Pan said as she slightly turned her head to stare at Nebula, "What do you think Nebula? Are you in?"

"Pika pi chu!" "{**_Let's do it!_**}" Nebula cried, pushing herself up with paw, and she pumped the air with one closed fisted paw.

"Fine." Giru said reluctantly, as he sat on Pan's head, with his arms crossed over his metallic chest, "I'm in too."

"Glad to see you're with me." Pan said, grinning as they finally left the city limits, breaking off into a run, before taking off into air at full speed with Giru and Nebula barely hanging on.

* * *

**_~At that very moment, elsewhere~_**

Giovanni was watching the video feedback that his technicians had received from the hidden camera's installed in Viridian City's Pokemon Center, as he watched Pan battle against Jessie and James, and the duo's defeat at her hands.

'_Those three idiots can't even follow the simplest of orders..._' Giovanni thought angrily to himself, as a low growl under his breath, '_But, at least I see that Meowth wasn't mistaken about this girl having a tail,_' he thought as he watched the furry appendage waving behind Pan.

'_Just **what** could she be, that could give what appears to be a human girl a **tail**? And the strength and abilities she's displayed against those three idiots, shows she can't be a **normal** human..._' He thought silently to himself. He could immediately tell that the tail was definitely attached to her own body, because he could see it in full view whenever she had her back facing the camera, and not from some kind of Pokemon like he had originally suspected, '_There is so many things I **can't** wait to discover about this girl..._'

"Sir?" a feminine voice called, cutting through his thoughts, quickly snapping him back to reality.

Swiveling his chair around, so he could face the front of his desk, he turned to look at the figure that was seated patiently at the other side of his large desk.

A blond haired girl with large curls hanging down the sides of her face, wearing a red beret, white gloves and boots, and a black uniform with a capital red letter 'R' on the shirt front, sat in the chair across from her boss' desk, as he told her the details of her new mission.

"So is she the one you want me to go after, sir?" Domino asked, as she waited for Giovanni's response.

"Yes, Agent Domino. As you just saw from this video, this is the girl I'm sending you after." Giovanni said as he picked up the remote control, and froze the video on Pan's image, which showed the young saiyan in full detail, then leaned back in his chair, "After witnessing what those two bunglers, Jessie and James, just went through, do you think you are up to the job of bringing this girl in, if you accept this job and the consequences if you fail?"

"Of course I will accept it, boss. And I won't fail. I've never failed in a single mission handed to me." Domino said a bit saucily as she grinned at Giovanni, before nodding towards the screen, "I see her as a challenge that I mean to win."

"Good then, Domino. See that you don't fail me, as those three bunglers have." Giovanni said, motioning a hand towards the now frozen images of Jessie, James, and Meowth on the TV screen. "Report back to headquarters on what you've discovered about this girl, and bring her in as soon as possible." he said dismissively, as he turned back to the work in front of him, "You are dismissed."

Standing up from her chair, Domino silently walked out of the office without disturbing Giovanni, and made it past the secretary's desk and back into the main hallway, turned and quickly made her way towards her rooms to prepare for the trip.

As she walked down the halls, a small smirk appeared on her features, as she pulled out a black tulip from her pocket, and sniffed it gently, as she continued walking.

"You don't have anything to worry about a single thing, boss." Domino said quietly to herself, as she glanced back in the direction she had just come from, "The Black Tulip never fails!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Well now, Pan's adventures in the Pokemon world have finally started, and already she has captured more Pokemon to join her team, as they make their way through the Johto Pokemon League.

I got the idea for the stickers on her Pokeballs, after remembering Richie from the Indigo League Championships episodes, who had star stickers on his Pokeballs, which had allowed him to instantly know which of the stolen Pokeballs, that Team Rocket had mixed up in their bag, were his without having to open every single one first, in order to find ___his_ Pokemon.

Is it just me, or does it seem that Richie's the ___only_ character in Pokemon who was smart enough to do something like that? ~_~

For those who are asking that this be an Ash/Pan fic. The idea of Ash turning out to maybe be part Saiyan is intriguing, but as for a match up between him and Pan, I don't think so. Maybe Ash could get a crush on her...

One, he's a few years younger than her. Second, this is ___PAN_ we're talking about here, remember? No insult to Ash when I say this, but seeing what Pan's character is supposed to be like, do you guys really think she'd be interested in someone like him no matter how cute he might look, despite the age he is at? She would have to wait a couple of years before he'd stop being actually start getting interested in girls in that way, without getting sidetracked by Pokemon first.

Here's the update on the poll for what kind of Pokemon that should hatch out of the egg that Pan received from Professor Oak, with a new Pokemon added to the vote. I will close the poll by the end of the next chapter or two, so please keep sending in your votes. Plus, I've added an online vote caster, with all of the current votes already added in, at my site for everyone to use to vote on what's going to hatch.  
Mew - 15  
Moltres - 9  
Eevee - 9  
Celebi - 9  
Dratini - 5  
Tyrogue - 2  
Nidoran - 2

Date Started: August 25, 2002  
Date Ended: February 22, 2003  
Date Updated: May 19, 2010 


End file.
